Prince of Nothing Charming
by steffy2106
Summary: Elena and Tommy have been a team for as long as they can remember, it was always just the two of them until the world went to shit. Elena meets our group, romance will bloom, secrets will be revealed, sacrifices will be made. Rating M for language Story set in season 3 Differ slightly T-dog is alive... Daryl/OC, Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**: I am a HUGE fan of the walking and I met Norman Reedus recently (Daryl is my favorite) I got a hug and a kiss...on the cheek Saying I'm crushing even more would be an understatement….I love him :D Anyways I wanted to try writing a Walking Dead Story myself. I hope you will enjoy it and don't forget to review

**Disclaimer**: I donlt own Walking Dead or its characters. I just own the character I created and the plot of this fanfic.

Love you my sweet readers

Steffy

**Chapter 1**:

"Tommy how are you feeling buddy?" I asked my little brother pulling the cover up on him, before resting the back of my hand on his forehead.

"I am better" he replied in a whisper. He was trying to sound much stronger than he was, he was so much like mom that way.

His forehead was still warm but thank God not as high as before...100 maybe. I groaned inwardly frustrated that the freaking thermometer was dead and gone; I hated to guess estimate...We had five ibuprofen tablets left.

"Is something wrong Ele?"

I forced a smiled, and turned to him. "Of course not! I was just thinking on how uncomfortable I was in this dress" I grimaced goofily, making him giggle.

"I find you pretty."

"Of course you do" I mumbled. It was ironic that I was wearing a dress now when I wouldn't have been caught dead in one before the world went crazy. The virus had been around for nearly 2 years now and the malls we found were almost completely stripped. I was running desperately low in shirts, and when I found a short pink silky dress in the prom section I didn't have much choice than to take it knowing that, in the worst case scenario, it would be better to wear this dress on top of my pants than to walk around in my bra in front of my little brother. I was now wearing this ridiculous dress over a pair of blue yoga pants.

"You know what? Just take this tablet and try to sleep for a while. I will make sure our clothes are drying properly. I really need to get out of this dress."

"We're safe right?"

I scoffed. "Of course we are! Sleep tight little bug the tyrants won't get us...I am your Alice remember."

He laughed before falling asleep, exhausted.

I closed the door leaning against it before sliding down to sit on the floor. I was so weary, I didn't know how long we would be able to go on that way, how long I would be able to keep pretending that we would be fine. We had almost no food left, maybe enough for two days, three if I stretched my share, with only one full tank of gas left and no medication...If Tommy didn't get better by tomorrow, I would still need to take him somewhere we could find food and medication.

I reached for my well-worn leather belt, and made a couple more holes in it. If I ever were to see a bright side to the zombie apocalypse, it would be the forced diet it made me do. Before everything started I was a size 22 woman now? Well I was not sure but let just say that the size 14 pants I stole a couple of months were a good size too big now.

I went to the fire place to put some more paper and a wood log in the fire, before turning our clothes that were drying on the floor.

This hunting cabin had been our solace, we got lost as the major routes were closed and Tommy caught a cold that damaged him more than anticipated. We needed a safe place as soon as possible... This cabin was tiny, one main room with a table, two chairs, a sink a cupboard and a fire place. A small bedroom with just a single bed, a bathroom with a bathtub and a toilet but the water was not running in it anymore so we had to use the water pump at the side of the house and warm the water on the fireplace with the small pots I found in the kitchen cabinet.

I checked our food bag and realized we were even lower on food that I thought. Tonight we would only have a pouch of dry chicken noodle soup but I needed to get water from the pump.

I opened the bedroom door slightly and was reassured by my brother soft snoring...I tiptoed to the window to make sure the shutters were closed properly, before walking outside.

I took the bucket and placed my bow and arrow on my back in case of Ts being around. I was a decent shot and could take Ts out pretty easily. However I was not fast enough to hunt, but I was training everyday and I was sure that soon enough I would be able to give my brother the meat proteins he desperately needed.

Once the bucket was full, I decided to go in the nearby forest to try to find berries for Tommy, all this dry, industrial food wouldn't help him get better I was sure of that. I walked for a few minutes, when a soft shuffle in a nearby bush stopped me dead in my tracks.

I heard the distinctive clack of a snare closing and a small squealing sound.

I looked around... "Hello?" I tried not too loudly in case some Ts were around. I walked carefully to the bush, keeping an eye on my surrounding and found a pretty big hare in the snare. Was this snare simply forgotten by some hunter? Was I really that lucky?

I reached down to open the snare when an arrow flew by my face to connect with the tree trunk behind me. It flew so close that when I brought my hand to my cheek, I expected to touch blood.

"I ain't shot ya! Just a warnin'." I heard a deep southern drawl from behind me." Yer can't just go round stealin' catches."

I jumped up and turn around, there was a man standing with a crossbow pointed at me. I couldn't see him as his face was partially covered with this crossbow and the rest was covered in dirt.

I raised my hands slowly in surrender. "Sorry I didn't know it was yours."

"Damn stupid excuse woman," he replied, still keeping his crossbow pointed at me.

Two men came to meet him.

The older of the two had a weary sigh. "Bring the crossbow down Daryl, don't you see you are terrifying this woman." He pointed at me. "She is just a woman Dixon, not a walker."

"Th' fat bitch wanted t'steal dinner."

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a bitch?" I decided to ignore the 'fat' because it was not the first and certainly not the last time I would be called like that.

"Yessuh! ah don't see t'other bitch hyar."

"I..."

The older man turned toward me. "Excuse his manners, he is just…" He sighed again. "He is just Daryl."

I nodded, looking around wondering how I could escape. Tommy needed me, he would never survive on his own, he was way too puny for this.

I think the man saw my distress because he stepped in front of Daryl. "I am sorry; we didn't mean to scare you."

I threw a look to Daryl, and I knew for sure that it was **HIS** intentions for sure. The young Asian man snorted, probably following the same train of thoughts.

"Well not all of us." Added the man. "My name is Rick Grimes," he extended his hand tentatively which I shook. "This young man is Glenn" he said pointing to the Asian guy who gave me a tentative smile. "And the hot head behind me is Daryl."

I stood there silent, I had seen Straw dogs and really nothing here reassured me.

"What's your name?" Asked Rick.

"Elena."

"Are you here all alone?" He added, making me stiffen.

"I need to go now, I have someone waiting on me. A guy" I added stupidly. It was not a lie they just didn't to know that this guy was my 13 years old sick brother.

Rick nodded. "Can we walk you back? I don't like the idea of a woman alone in the woods. Let us walk you home, and then we will go back to our camp."

I was about to refuse, when I looked down and noticed blood dripping from Rick left forearm. It was dripping way too fast to be a superficial wound. "You are hurt."

"It's nothing." He said dismissively.

I shook my head. "The blood loss is too important to be nothing." I extended a shaky hand. My medical skills might be in full mode but I was still terrified. "Please let me see."

Rick pulled his sleeve up before extending his arm to me. It was a pretty deep cut of about two inches, it was too close of the artery for my liking. A septicaemia there would infect his blood alarmingly fast. "Is your camp far?"

Glenn shrugged. "About 3 hours that way" he pointed north.

I looked at Rick, he was hurt and yet he was showing me concern. I could see in his eyes that he was safe to be around. "Please come with me, I just want to take care of this wound, it's bleeding too much and I am worried that your muscles, nerves and tendons will not get enough blood to be properly oxygenated, this might cause lasting damage to your arm mobility."

"Thank you" Said Rick, "I have to admit it hurt."

"Th' guy is tough, he don't need yer he'p.. Lets get goin'"

"Just shut up Daryl" said Glenn.

"Ya shut up chinaman." He looked at me. "Fuckin'pussies this ain't important."

"It's not your arm!" I snapped at him before cursing myself for angering an instable man.

Daryl scowled "Careful." He moved out of the way which I took at a silent way to concede this one.

Taking three men I just met in the cabin I was sharing with my baby brother yeah…that was bound to be something.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I hope you will enjoy this chapter….Last chapter didn't get any review *sigh* I did this one extra long..Review pretty please with an arrow on top :P

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead I just wished I owned Daryl

**Chapter 2:**

It took five minutes to get back to the cabin.

"So whar is th' guy? Hey Son of a bitch!" Called Daryl, as soon as we walked in.

"ShuuuuShhh! Oh for freak sakes! He is sleeping."

"Why don't you go hunt a bit more while she takes care of my arm?" Asked Rick, dismissing him.

Daryl looked at Rick for a second. "ah forgot th' hare." He walked out.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"When you get to know him, he is not that bad" said Rick apologetically.

"Yea deep, deep, DEEP down he is kind of decent" added Glenn in a failed attempt to humour. "Okay..." He cleared his throat. "I'll keep watch outside, and make sure Daryl doesn't get lost. Just call if you need me."

I shrugged. "I am not the one who has to live with him."

Rick chuckled.

"Could you please sit here?" I said, patting the little counter in the kitchen. "The lighting is better."

Rick sat without arguing as I retrieved the bag with the medical supplies.

"Where did you get all that?" He asked curiously.

"I was on a way to a free clinic when the outbreak happened. Are you allergic to anything?" I asked changing subject. I didn't like to talk to my life before it all happened.

"No Ma'am" he replied, with a bright smiled.

I had to smile back, that was charming. He was all the good side of the southern charm when Daryl seemed to be all the bad.

I started to clean the wound in silence before reaching for a syringe." I will inject you some penicillin to make sure there is no infection." I pointed to another bottle "I will then numb the area and stitch you up does it works for you?"

"Sounds perfect..."

"Did a T do that to you?"

"A T?"

"Yea...one of the deads?"

"Oh no, nothing to worry about I am not infected. This is a Glenn being a klutz kind of problem. I will never stand close to that kid with a knife again."

I had just injected the penicillin directly in the wound when I heard my brother.

"Ele?" He called in a sleepy voice, opening his bedroom door.

"Tommy, how are you buddy? Come here please. "I brought my arm down. "Lean in please."

Tommy rested his forehead on my forearm and I let out a sigh of pure relief, the fever was gone.

"Who are you?" He asked to Rick.

"I'm Rick, I am a sheriff. And who are you little man?"

"I'm Thomas, Ele's brother."

"Rick got hurt in the woods, I'm just helping him." I turned to Rick. "You are lucky you know, Tommy is the best assistant on this side of the Mississippi."

"I don't doubt it. Thanks for helping me out Thomas."

"No problem." He replied, standing straighter with evident pride. I could have kissed Rick right there to thank him for playing along. "So what do you need Ele?"

"Get me the bottle of lidocaine please." I put some in the syringe. "Okay it's going to sting a bit". I started to stitch Rick back under my brother attentive eyes.

The kid learned very fast, and I knew he would make an amazing medic one day, I was training him for that. During these dark times you needed useful skills to be adopted by a camp and he was certainly not very physical. I was halfway done when Daryl and Glenn came back in.

"This is Glenn and Daryl" I said keeping my eyes on the work I was doing. "They are Rick's friend."

"That is th' guy?" Asked Daryl, cleary mocking me.

"He is a guy isn't he?" I replied.

"How old is yo' li'l guy? 8?" Daryl asked, making me wince. It was such a sensitive point for Tommy.

"I will be 13 soon!" Tommy replied offended.

"13? Yer knee-high to a grasshopper. Yer' a midget?"

"Enough!" I roared, stopping to stitch Rick. I was so furious my hands were shaking and it was never a good idea when stitching. "Tommy buddy could you go in the room and close the door please?"

"But..."

"Tommy, what did I say?" I replied, keeping my eyes on Daryl.

He sighed. "Fine! I'll go to Raccoon City."

"You do that..." I knew it meant he was going to take his game l and play Resident Evil. I couldn't understand why the kid still loved the game so much when our life was now surrounded by real life monsters.

As soon as he closed the door, I pointed a finger to Daryl. "You can insult me as much as you feel like it but never EVER talk that way to my brother you understand stupid redneck? No but seriously, who do you even think you are with your crossbow and flexing muscles? You are no more than an inbred Neanderthal with limited vocabulary who probably gave a possum to his first cousin for Valentine's Day hoping to get laid!"

Glen burst into laughter which earned him a pretty strong punch on the shoulder from Daryl. "Shut your fuckin' mouth chinaman or I'll force it close shitface."

"And stop calling him chinaman, he is clearly Korean!" Both Glenn and Daryl looked at me with surprise.

"All the same Asian shit to me. An' you better watch your mouth sunshine that's the second warnin'." He added threatening.

I shook my head concentrating on Rick's arm again.

"And what takin' so long? Night will be here in no time." He added clearly exasperated

"The wound was fairly deep and I couldn't do simple continuous stitches it's too fragile. I had to do some horizontal mattress stitches... It's much more secure, I will not be here to repair it again."

"Come stay with us" said Rick after I finished bandaging his arm.

"What?" Daryl and I asked in unison.

"We have a camp, we are not many but there are other kids and women and..." he sighed, running his hand in his hair. "I don't like knowing you and your brother alone out there. Please?"

"You fucking kiddin'me? You want two more mouth to feed? What do'ya think I am? I can only hunt so much to feed yer stupid asses. She clearly eat more than her share and look at the way she's dressed. She ain't gonna be useful! Fuckin' princess with a sick kid, we can't have two dead weight."

I opened my mouth to argue but it was true, I was wearing a stupid prom dress, I was not good for much, I was chubby and I did have a frail brother.

"Oh I am sorry I don't remember asking for your input here." Said Rick coldly, walking up to Daryl.

"Oh com'on y'all think it. I ain't scared to say it."

"I don't think that" said Glenn before turning to me. "I swear I don't think that!"

I shrugged, hoping he couldn't see the hurt in my face.

"Doesn't matter what you think or not" said Rick. "We're not a democracy here. I make the calls and she is coming. If you are not happy you are free to go."

"I never should've ditch Merle for y'all." Daryl mumbled.

"I am not coming with you." I replied. Zombie apocalypse or not I wanted to keep the little self-respect I had left.

"Don't listen to Daryl he is just...being Daryl". Said Rick, turning to me.

Daryl continued to mumble about how it was doing to be dark and they would all die because of me.

I shook my head, Tommy and I would have to move soon enough, I needed medication and food and today was as good as any. If I delivered them safely to their camp I wouldn't feel guilty to think they might be dead. "But let me drive you to your camp. "

"That's stupid shit, ya an' yer bro would be alone in the night."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Daryl said with a shrug.

"Okay then, let me just change." I collected the clothes I had on the floor "I will be out in two minutes."

When I walked into the room, Tommy was already was packing his clothes.

"You listened to everything."

"Like you didn't know I would" he said with mischief, and I was happy that Daryl words didn't affect him.

I chuckled. "Come on boss turn around."

"Do you think it's true?" He asked, while looking at the wall.

"What is?" I asked, removing the damn dress and yoga pants before jumping into my black jeans, a red tank top and the black leather jacket I had even before the outbreak, it was too big now, but I loved it.

"That he gives girls possums as presents."

"You can turn around." I shrugged "he seems like the type."

"Why don't we stay with them for a while? It will be good to be around people. "

"Are you sick of me already?" I asked, kneeling in front of him pretending to joke around. "What happen to the Tommy and Ele's team?"

He looked at me, and rested a hand on my shoulder. "You are tired Ele, you can't keep doing this all the time."

He sounded more like a parent than a 12 years old kid right now. "When did you get so smart?" I sighed. "They don't want us there Tommy, this is pity and I don't want any okay?"

"Okay..." he said anything but convinced. "But I think Rick likes us. "

"Rick is a sheriff, he is just doing is duty. I...Just lets go."

When we walked out, they stopped talking all at once. Daryl was red with anger but I decided to ignore that.

"That's all you have?" Asked Glenn, pointing to my backpack and duffle bag.

I nodded. "The rest is in the trunk."

Daryl walked up to me, and reached down to take the duffle bag.

"Don't." I stepped in front of the bag. "I don't need your help."

He stood straight in front of me, so close the point of his shoes were touching mine. He looked down at me for a second but I stood my ground I might have been a 5'3 girl but I never dealt very well with bullies and I had taken more than my share over the years. My hazel eyes stayed connected with his blue ones and I would have died before looking away.

He broke the stare, and looked behind me. "Yer not takin' yer pretty dress?" He asked with sarcasm.

"No, but take it if you like it so much. I'm sure it would suit you."

"Neh...probably too big for old me." He said turning around. He mumbled a 'told you' to Rick before storming out of the cabin.

"Good times!" Said Rick. "Can I grab anything?"

I pointed to the medical supplies bag on the counter. "If you could grab this bag it would be awesome. "

"Of course Ele" he said with a smile. "After you, please."

Daryl was leaning against the car, as I put the bags in the trucks.

"You sit in front" I said Daryl.

"Why? Want me close?"

I snorted. "I just don't want you near my brother."

Rick didn't seem happy to sit in the back but he didn't complain once and I could hear him talk with Tommy who was ecstatic to talk with a man.

I quickly looked at them in the rear-view mirror, and smiled, at least something good would get out of all this.

We came to view of an abandon prison as the sun started to set.

"This is camp" said Rick "but you have to drive through the back, the front has quite a few walkers."

"Walkers?" Asked Tommy.

"Ts" I replied to him.

Daryl turned to me, raising an eyebrow but I ignored him. I was not going to explain him anything about me or my brother, he had been nothing but rude to me.

When we arrived, there was a lady with short grey hair waiting for us. She had a screaming baby in her arms.

"Oh thank god Rick you are back, we can't make her stop. Something is wrong with her but we don't know what and this is way out of Hershel scope and he has no idea what is wrong with her."

Rick rushed out, and took the baby trying to calm her. Bringing a baby in this world was a tough thing, especially now.

"Okay well we'll be on our way, bye." I said turning to Daryl when he didn't get out of the car.

"Hey buddy, wants to come see the baby?" Asked Glenn, getting out of the car.

Tommy knew better than ask my permission knowing it would have been a big fat 'no', he almost flew out of the car.

"Tommy" I growled.

"Yer an idjit." Said Daryl, keeping his face straight ahead.

"Excuse me?!" I asked, turning on my seat to face him.

"I ain't gonna excuse ya." He replied, finally turning to look at me.

"Ok just to make sure I got this straight...I'm a fat, ugly, preppy idiot is this all?"

"Maybe a murderer too" he replied.

"Murderer?"

"Yer kid is not good, and it's night now. Y'all jest goin' target on yer backs. Just stay the night." He pointed to Tommy who was chatting with another boy. "Let the kid catch a break."

At the same time Rick came to knock at my window, I stepped out.

"What is it?" I asked, seeing the concern look on his face.

"I don't know. Apparently she can't stop crying and she is warm. We have a doctor on site but he is…at loss. "

"Well, I am a veterinarian."

I winced, taking the baby from Ricks's Arm. This baby couldn't be older than 10 weeks and in the care of a vet.

"I am not a paediatrician."

"But you are a doctor." Said my brother.

I glared at him. He knew better than say that. "Barely…" I sighed "let me see what I can figure out," I brought my lips to the baby forehead. I swore under my breath, she was running a fever. I turned toward the woman that was holding the baby when we came. "I am Elena…Could you please tell me how many time you changed that baby diapers today?"

"My name is Carol. I changed her three times."

I nodded. "Could you take me to her room please." I turned to Rick. "Take the red backpack and meet me in the baby's room okay?"

I continued to ask questions until we made it to the cell that was holding her little crib that was engraved '_Little_ _Ass_ _Kicker'_. Only during the apocalypse could having a baby's room made in high security prison cell seem okay. I learned from Carol that the baby was 9 weeks, she was Rick's child and the mother was dead giving birth and that her name was Judith.

I had to admit the room they made for the baby was pretty good considering the circumstances. "Did she eat today?"

"Not too much" she replied visibly exhausted and worried. She sat on the armchair they had put in the cell.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. "

Rick joined us with the bag closely followed by a young blond woman. "Could one of you bring me some formula, a clean rag and some water?"

"Be right back" She replied, running out.

I took my stethoscope out of the bag and listened to the little girl lungs, heart and intestines…I closed my eyes and sighed in relief at least the infection hadn't reached the lungs. I looked in the bag to see what medication I could give her and found some Tylenol infant. She was just a tiny baby I decided to start with only half a pouch.

At this moment, the young girl came back with the formula and the cloth. "Thank you."

"We need space please" said Rick to Carol and the girl.

"Where is Tommy?" I asked looking around.

"I will take care of him" said Carol, leaving me alone with Rick.

I removed all the baby's clothes, her diapers and gently passed the wet, fresh cloth on her whole body before putting a new diaper and wrapped her into a blanket, hoping she would sweat it out. I mixed the medication in the bottle.

I took her again but she didn't stop crying and refused to drink. "Come on baby Judith, just a little bit please." The crying didn't stop. "We need to sooth her" I said to Rick. "She needs skin contact, would you do it?"

"What? I…just…."

I sighed rolling my eyes…Men would be men. "Okay just….could you please just stand outside of the cell and turn around? She needs the comforting so…." I blushed. "So yeah don't look and keep anybody from coming." I put the baby back in her crib taking my jacket and tank top off really hoping that Dr. Jacobson theory of soothing a sick baby was working. I took her out of the blanket and rested her against my chest wrapping my arm protectively around her, warming her with my own body.

I stated to bounce up and down singing some silly song I could remember. After a couple of minutes, the crying stopped and Rick and I sighed simultaneously, but I didn't dare to stopped and when one more minute passed without a tear I moved her slowly and met her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey baby Judith, you are beautiful. Drink a bit for Aunty Ele….please?" I fed her a bit, keeping her in contact with my skin. She only drunk a quarter of the bottle but it was good to take.

When she was done I burped her and dressed up again before wrapping her tight in the blanket again. "You can turn around. "

Rick came back and hugged me tight. "Thanks…again. You keep saving my family, don't you?"

I gestured dismissively. "You better go grab something to eat, You lost a lot of blood. Judith is sleeping now ."

"What about you?"

"I will just seat here and keep an eye on her okay?"

"You don't have to do that. I can stay, she is my daughter."

"Yea but I know what to do. Just go I'll be fine."

He looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Well you managed pretty well, for not being pediatrician."

When Rick left, I looked at Judith sleeping softly. She didn't know yet how terrible this world was, she was born in an horror movie she wouldn't how the world had been good before….I was not sure if it was a curse of a benediction.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Still no reviews it hurts almost as much as a walker bite. Is the story that bad? :(

I still don't own the walking Dead…

**Chapter 3: **

After an hour, her breathing deepened and I knew the fever has receded for now, but she needed more medication….more than I had here anyways.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"My name is Maggie Green" She smiled "and this is my baby sister Beth." I recognised the blond girl that went to look for the bottle.

"What can I do for you?"

"We came to relieve you. Go have some food; the refectory is downstairs at the end of the hall."

I turned to the sleeping baby.

Maggie rested her hand on my arm. "I promise she will be fine and if anything changes, I will send Beth look for you, and believe me the girl can run."

"I had a lot of practice recently."

My stomach growled loudly. "Yes it might be best…Let me know if anything changes please or if she wakes up."

"Will do! Please don't worry."

When I arrived in the kitchen, I looked for Tommy and couldn't help but smile. He was engrossed in the in a conversation with another boy and Carol.

"Ele! "He shouted when he saw me enter making all eyes turn on me. "Come here."

I blushed furiously, way to go unnoticed.

"Hi" Said Hershel. "I saw the stitches you made on Rick, very impressive. Are you a surgeon?"

I shook my head as a black woman gave me a plate of full. "You must be hungry."

"Thank you." My stomach growled even louder to the smell. "What is it?"

"Hare…"

"Ya' welcome, Enjoy my catch." Said Daryl, walking out.

She sighed. :Daryl always knows how to make friends. My name is Michonne. Thanks for joining us, we were in desperate need of another medic…one for humans, no offense Hershel."

"None taken, I will be more than glad to step down."

"Ah ummmm yes thanks, but I am not staying. Once I am sure the baby will be fin,e my brother and I will be on our way but thank you."

Michonne looked up, to meet Rick's eyes. "Oh okay, well enjoy your dinner then." She padded my shoulder.

"Ele, this is Rick's son Carl, he is 12 too." Tommy said beaming as I sat at the table.

My heart tightened in my chest, I hadn't seen him as carefree since the virus spread. "Nice to meet you Carl." I turned to Carol. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"My pleasure. Your brother is a joy to be around and this is what is good about living with a group, you are facing things together, you have help…support." She reached, and squeezed my hand. "You never have to be alone again."

I took a bite of my food not really knowing what to tell her. She was right except that I had never been so good with a group and Daryl hostility had touched me more than I thought it would.

"Ele can I sleep with Carl tonight? He wants to play with the PSP."

"I don't know Tommy, maybe Rick doesn't want to…"

"Nonsense" Said Rick who I didn't see standing behind. "I am glad my boy has a friend his age." He rested his hands on my shoulder and it took all my will power not to shrug them off…._He is not dad, Ele._ I repeated to myself. "And you have nothing to worry about I am staying on the cell beside theirs."

I was barely done with my plate when Beth came. "Judith is awake, she is not crying or anything but you said to come if anything changes. "

I smiled. "Yes this is perfect. I will try to make her finish her bottle." I said reaching for the bottle in my bag. "There is only 100 ml left I am sure she can manage that.

When I walked in the cell, Daryl was holding the little girl and this vision took my breath away. This big rough man was just so gentle singing to her softly.

"Hey Mags, dad needs you." Said Beth, before her and Maggie left me alone with Daryl and Judith.

"Hi" I said and for once I was not feeling any anger or resentment toward him.

He nodded to me. "Hush, hush baby don't you cry, Daryl will kill all the walkers for ya" he continued to sing.

I couldn't help but smile. This was most likely the stupidest nursery song I had ever heard and yet this was probably one of the cutest scenes I had seen in a long time. "Do you mind?" I asked extended a tentative hand toward her. "I just want to check some things."

I expected him to give me the baby but he just came to stand in front of me. "Do yer thin'."

I checked her temperature; she was still warm but not as much. Her eyes were a little red and wet but she was breathing better. She was looking at me with curious eyes, trying to reach for a lock my short red hair. I laughed. "Not that easy to catch is it?" I looked up to Daryl who was looking down at me and for once there was no hostility in his eyes, only wonder and something else I couldn't really place. "She will be fine."

"Never doubt it. That lil'girl is a little Ass Kicker...Aren't ya baby?" He said looking down at her.

"Ah this is your doing then?" I pointed to the engraving on the bed.

He nodded. "That baby fought like a lion to be born...she ain't weak but she has one hell of a yapper."

"The engraving is beautiful."

He shrugged, extended the baby to me. "Ain't nothin'. I better get goin'"

"You can stay if you want I just have to feed her." I tried to take a step on his direction.

"Nah." He simply said before living without another word.

"Isn't he charming?" I asked Judith before giving her some milk with more medication. "You seem to love him so much; people say babies have a sixth sense. What do you see that I don't?"

I put her back to sleep and sat on the armchair. There were a few books and a torch on the floor, I decided to read for a while. I was three chapters in when Glenn came to meet me with my backpack, sleeping bag, a blanket and a pillow.

"We thought you would want to stay by Judith tonight" he whispered, looking toward the crib.

"Yes I would like that." He went to the cell across this one and put the things there.

"It can get chilly pretty fast here...Would you mind if I kept you company?"

"No I would love that but let's just go in my cell, I would hear her if she wakes up."

I sat on the bed, the back against the wall propping my legs up. Glenn sat beside me mimicking my position.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I smiled. "You can ask, I'm not saying I'll answer."

"How did you know I was Korean?"

"Oh..." I chuckled. "I had a roommate for the while at university and one of her pet peeve was people mixing Chinese, Japanese and Korean. Believe me she gave me an extensive training. "

"Where did you study?"

"Emory, you?"

"School of life?" He tried, laughing. "I know it sounds corny and all but...you look very familiar."

"No I know what you mean, it's the same for you."

"Did you get a lot of Pizzas delivered?"

"That is not random...but no I didn't." He didn't need to know that, little brother to raise, I didn't have much money for pizza.

"Not random, that was my job...Before the world went to shit; I was a pizza delivery guy."

"Oh! Well my roommate used to date that guy, he was a pizza delivery guy I think."

"What was her name?"

"Kim"

"Mok? Kim Mok?"

"Yea! How do you know?"

He laughed, patting my knee. "I am the delivery guy she was dating...I knew I saw you before. Your brother was way younger now...You were already raising him then? I thought you did take that role only after the world ended"

I shrugged. "God the world is small."

"You don't say" he agreed. "So what were you doing before the world went to shit?"

I looked at him but remain silent.

"Come on tell me."

I sighed. "I just got my NRMP...my national Residency Match Program letter. I had a couple of options but I was about to start my residency at Emory University Hospital actually."

"So you are a doctor."

"I graduated yes, I still had my residency to do."

He nodded. "And why Georgia?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are clearly a Yankee, I would guess Boston based on your accent" he snickered, he was a Yankee too. "It's not usually the first choice for someone from the north to come and stay in the south."

"That my friend, is a story for another time." _What about never_ I added to myself. A chill ran down my spine.

"Yea sorry, it's kind of chilly here but the power line took a bad blow and the lines are cut."

"This is a prison...medium to maximum security at the look of it."

"I guess..."

"There has to be a backup generator, most likely one that is self-sufficient"

"Oh there is one! It's in the basement."

I looked at him expecting more explaining.

"And?"

Glenn shrugged. "We guess it's broken but nobody really knows what to do to be fair."

"Could you take me there in the morning? I would like to take a look, we never know." For once I might use what my father taught me when he was still human, before his own world went to shit which had been long before the virus hit. He used to own a plumbing/electricity company and he was taking me with him on week end as soon as I was able to walk.

"You should really stay with us you know." He patted my knee. "You would do awesome in our group."

"Glenn..."

"Is it about Daryl?"

"No it's –"

"Because Daryl voted for you to stay."

"What?" I was at loss of words, and it was not really something that happened often.

"Yea, well we are not in democracy... whatever Rick says goes, if you are not happy you can walk away but he likes to get some cohesion in the group...Especially as far as Daryl is concerned. He might be 'volatile' but he is Rick's second in command, Rick trusts him with his life. So anyways, Rick asked the group what they thought about you joining the group it was a unanimous 'yes'."

"But he seemed so dead against taking me here. "

"Okay I will tell you something, and I swear to god I will deny it if you say anything but Daryl is actually a soft heart, he pretends not but he is. We..." Glenn looked away, and I could see the pain on his face. "We had a little girl in the group. Her name was Sophia and she was Carol's daughter. One day we ran into walkers and she got terrified, we lost her in the woods...Daryl...Daryl was the one going everyday into these woods almost losing his life in the process to try and save that little girl."

"I can't help to hear the past tense in your story."

"Yea," Glenn gave me a sad smile. "This is not a story with an happy ending... She became a walker and we had to put her down. And then there is Merle, Daryl's brother."

"He is dead too?"

"Nah, he is just fine even if most of us wish he was..."

I looked at him curiously.

"Merle is the bad, Daryl is the good. Daryl might be rough on edges but he is good to the core he will always make the right decision in the end...always put the interest of the group before his. His big brother Merle is something else completely...he is a racist of first category, he is a druggy and he would kill his mother if it served his best interest. He is with another group now, a group you wouldn't want to meet...he tried to join us a few weeks ago but Rick refused and Merle asked Daryl to chose between him and the group. Daryl chose Merle and left but he came back a couple of days later, choosing us instead."

"Yeah..."

"So you see, the guy try to push everybody away because he doesn't want to grow attached and lose more people. It was not personal."

_Felt personal to me._ I thought. "Well thanks for the chat...Could you please tell me were Carl cell is? I need to have a word with Rick before hitting the sac."

"Second floor take left, you can't miss it." He hugged me tight. "See you in the morning."

Carl and Tommy were sleeping together in the coat. I looked at them and smiled, Carol and Glenn were right, safeties in numbers and being selfish and only being with Tommy might have repercussion on him...What if I ever was bitten or if I died? Could Tommy survive alone?

A strong warm hand on the small of my back brought me back to reality. "So...would you consider staying?" Rick whispered to my ear.

I took his hand and pulled him away for the cell. "If I stay, I need you to make me a promise."

"Okay what is it?"

"If anything were to happen to me I want you to take care of Tommy...I want you to treat him as if he was your son. Do you think you can promise me that?"

"Nothing will happen to you Elena, I'll...we'll keep you safe."

I smiled, squeezing his hand before letting go. "That's a nice thought Rick really but in this world nothing is sure anymore and I wouldn't want for anyone to die for me. Just...Just promise. Please?"

Rick nodded. "Of course I promise. If anything were to happen to you I will treat Tommy as if he was my own. "

I hugged him. "Then I'll stay, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Thank you so much for the reviews Zaii and Kate. It means a lot to me. I hope this story will continue to satisfy you.

Also there will be a few chapters here and there from Daryl POV I hope I will get him right.

Well enjoy!

Steffy

**Chapter 4: **

The next morning, Glenn took me to the boiler room in the basement. I would have cried in happiness when I realized I would be able to repair both the boilers and the generator if I was lucky enough to get all the parts I needed...Which might mean light and hot shower tonight making this place probably as good as the Hilton.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think I can fix these."

"You want me to lie? No," he shook his head. "You are choosing the wrong group member. I suck at lying! I am so bad I can't even play poker with kids!"

"I am not asking you to lie, I am just asking you not to tell anyone...at least until it's fixed."

When I got back up, my foot caught the stair, but Glenn wrapped his arms around my waist from behind to stop me from falling.

We both started to laugh at the awkwardness of the position but our laughter died when we saw Daryl and Maggie standing in front of us.

"See yer boyfriend is doin' jest fine." Said Daryl, pointing at Glenn. "The girl was worried. "

Glenn was dating Maggie? When I saw the hurt in her face, I knew it was true.

"I just missed a step" I said to Maggie. "You know Glenn and I go way back."

"Yea, he told me yesterday." She said, still looking at Glenn and me, assessing the situation.

"He is a good kid." I said pressing the word 'kid' as to make sure she understood the kiss of death.

I saw her relax a bit. "He is the best."

"You know what? Just point me to the medical office, I need to see what medication you have. I can take it from here."

Maggie shook her head. "No it's okay Glenn can go with you. I will see him later."

"I'll take her. Ya go do what ya have to do." Daryl turned to me. "This way."

I followed him silently. The medical wing was not bad and once we could make the electricity running we could do some good here.

I was going through the medicine when Daryl talked. "Yer a doc?"

I nodded. "Uh huh. What about you?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Before the outbreak...what were you doing?"

"Some small shit...construction, ya know, jest gettin'nough money for booze and stuff."

Part of me was sure he was just trying to push my buttons, but I wouldn't let him get to me. I reached for a notepad on the desk.

"What ya'doin'?"

"Making note of the medication we need...And don't worry I was not about to ask you to get them."

"I ain't said anythin'." I turned to look at him, and met his blue eyes full of exasperation. "Yer don't like me very much."

"Likewise good sir." I replied concentrating on my task again.

Daryl didn't try to talk to me again, and we parted way as soon as we reached the kitchen.

Rick came to me. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine! I checked on Judith again this morning she is fine, but I need to go to town for a few things. Could you point me in the right direction of the closest one?"

Rick shook his head. "No this is too dangerous for you to go there alone...Daryl will go with you."

Daryl looked up, and walked toward where we were standing.

"No its ok, I can go with..." I looked around but the number of men was very limited. "I..."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No its okay, Daryl is fine. Would you mind going now?" I turned to him before he could say something stupid that would change my mind.

"I'm drivin'" He said, taking the direction of a rusty truck and the look on his face didn't leave any room for discussion. "What yer problem wit'me?" He asked as soon as we left the prison.

"Are you seriously asking?"

"Nah...i jest..." He sighed. "Yer brother is one smart weasel ya'know."

"I am indeed well aware of the fact thank you."

"Why ya'talkin' shit like that to me? Heard ya talk with the other y'all talkin' normal."

It was true I was using big words and I was condescending and that wasn't right of me...That wasn't me, he was just so good at bringing out the worst part of me. "I am sorry, I haven't been nice to you. "

His head jerked up in surprise, I was pretty positive he didn't expect these words to come out of my mouth.

"You have every right to dislike me. I almost stole your catch, I invaded your group and you are right, my brothers and I are a couple more weight you guys will have to carry. You think practical." I shrugged. "I shouldn't blame you for this."

"Woman listen..."

I raised my hand to stop him as the town came to view. "Let's drop it okay, your opinion of me is acknowledged and accepted let's move on. So how do you want to do this? Should we separate to get the things faster?"

"Nah where do ya need to go?"

"Pharmacy and some plumbing or electrical store."

"What for?"

"Medication for the baby, antibiotics, stuff like that."

He gave me an exasperated look knowing perfectly I understood his question but dropped it. That guy was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"Pharmacy first, stay behind. " He said, walking in front of him.

The pharmacy was surprisingly packed for being abandoned for years.

"Could you please take care of that while I go look at the back for medication?" I said, extending him a list.

"I ain't lettin' ya go there without checkin' first..." he went and checked. "Ya get goin', I'll get that. Be fast"

I found a lot of medications...some were close to expiry but it was better than nothing. They had so many choices and a few suture kits too. I took some surgical gloves and masks just in case.

"Hey what tampax for?" Daryl called from the front.

I smiled. "Go to the woman hygiene section...it's a blue box." After a few seconds, I heard a box fall on the floor and couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"I ain't pickin' up this shit! I'm no woman!" He sounded so angry I was laughing even harder. "You stop laughin' now it ain't funny! Yer..."

"I am what?" I asked, turning around to tease him more but I came face-to-face with one of the T's, he was so close I could smell the decay of his breath and at this instant instead of having my survival instinct kicking into action , I froze on the spot already imagining the bite.

The T's didn't get a chance to take a bite, Daryl appeared from nowhere and stabbed the T in the neck, so hard that when he pull he severed the head.

The T fell on the floor and I looked down at his body as the blood was running on my boots.

I could hear a voice far away, but I couldn't register.

I felt two strong hands on my cheeks as Daryl pulled me out of my stupor. There was nothing but concern and fear in his eyes it was a nice change.

"Hey? Hey? Elena? Ya hear me? Come back woman for fuck sakes!"

"Daryl?"

He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "Ya okay? He touched ya?"

I shook my head. "He was so close" I whispered..."he smelled like death and decay and..." I got nausea and Daryl let go of my face.

"It's yer first close up with on SOB?"

I nodded again and then it hit me...No matter how much he disliked me, Daryl just saved my life!

I looked up to him. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Ain't important."

"Yes it is. Thank you!" I said again, and I pulled him into a hug. He went rigid and didn't hug me back but it didn't matter, he had saved my life and for that I would be forever grateful.

"I ain't leavin' ya out of my sight again" he said, once we walked into the store for parts. "But seriously what d'ya need here?" He asked as I crouched down, looking for some burners.

I decided to cut him some slacks, the guy just saved my life. "I think I can repair the generator and the boilers... Not 100% sure, but I think it's worth the shot and if I am right it means power and hot water, all in one."

When he didn't say anything, I looked up and noticed he was looking at me like I had two heads.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Like what?"

"Like you are expecting for a monkey to get out of my butt any second... What did I say?"

"Nothin' I jest didn think ya knew how to repair stuff...How did ya learn?"

"Not sure I can fix it, but I'll try."

"Well, I'll be a monkey uncle... Would be darn good."

"It doens't fit your prissy princess image does it?" I asked, and I wanted to kick myself when I saw him close up again...Why did I always have to let my smart mouth run?

Daryl looked around. "hurry k? We ain't have all day. I need to go huntin we're gettin' low on protein."

"Why did you say my brother was smart?" I asked when we were back on the road.

"Why he ain't?"

"Yes he is I just...Why are you so difficult? I am just trying to do the conversation here."

"Ya? Why ya ain't answerin' my questions? Ya always rough talk to me. Ya think I'm stupid but I see things and you ain't answerin' personal question."

"And are you? I don't see you opening up on your life either."

He glared at me and I knew I had a point. _Me one, mister badass zero._ "I said yer bro is smart cuz he help' with my arrows this mornin'. He watched and then he made some..." he shrugged. "Not many, maybe 10 but it's more than any other did for me."

"He loves to learn. He is a real sponge."

"Ain't a bad thing to love. "

When we made it to the prison, Daryl reached for the bags.

"Wait!" I said reaching for his forearm. As soon as my hand connected I felt him stiffen..._Did I rebut him that much?_

He turned slowly "what?"

"I...just wanted to thank you again." I bit my bottom lip. "Believe me or not but all the things I told you in the cabin I didn't think any of that. I was just hurt and..."

"It don't matter."

"Yes, yes it does. I need you to know that."

"And what I said—" he started

"Hey you are back!" Said Rick, jogging toward us. "Did you find everything you needed? Let me take that from you" he added taking the big duffle bag from my hand.

"I did. I just need to go take care of Judith for a while. Do you know where Glenn is?"

"He is on watch duty...You need him? Anything I can help you with?" Asked Rick.

Daryl snorted for some reason.

I smiled. "No thanks. I need Glenn he has to help me with a project."

"Okay, sure. I send him down to Judith cell. "

"Thank you." I reached for Rick's hand, and squeezed it.

I managed to repair the generator and boiler. I had to admit that, seeing the joy in the faces of the group at the idea of a hot shower, hot food and light made my day. We had a little celebration party that night and we even had music. I never was much of a dancer but it was good to blow up some steam, I danced with Rick, Glenn, Carl and Tommy...Well every man in the group except for Hershel for evident reasons and Daryl that was apparently engrossed into the cleanup of his crossbow.

I didn't even notice I was staring at him, when Carol came to stand beside me.

"He is complicated. " She said, nudging her head toward Daryl.

"I just...I'm trying to figure him out."

She laughed. "Well if you do, please send us a manual because none of us managed that and we have been together for quite some time."

"Are you like together _'together'_?" I asked, trying to sound detached but I couldn't help my heart to accelerate and a lump to settle in my stomach. _Where did that come from?_

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

I blushed clearing my throat.

"Oh, oh!" She finally got it. She laughed. "Oh dear lord no! Not that he is a bad guy, if he tried a little bit I am sure that any woman would be at his feet, me included." She shook her head. "No he doesn't seem interested. He jokes, flirts a bit but it never goes further."

I nodded. _Joking? Flirting?_ That was certainly not something he was doing with me and it bothered me for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** I know it is a bit slow but it will pick up soon also you will get a few chapters from Daryl POV. Don't forget to review you know I love it guys! By the way Melissa McBride totally did my day she is following me on twitter. She rocks!

Love you all,

Steffy

**Disclaimer**: I still don't know the Walking Dead, I asked they says "bite me"

**Chapter 5: **

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur, and for the first time since the outbreak...well maybe for the first time ever I felt like I belong somewhere, I was a real part of a group. I didn't have to always watch my back or Tommy's I had other people here to help me with that. Rick had been right it was just like being a family and since we didn't know how much we might have together we bounded faster, stronger. Our lives depended on our trust.

"That kid really like you!" Said Glenn, as we sat outside looking at the sun set during our watch duty.

"I know right?" I looked down at Judith who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. "She is such a sweetheart."

"You are the only one who can make her stop crying...Well you and Daryl."

"Yea, it's weird; go figure...babies are enigmas."

"You know he likes you..."

"Who?"

Glenn gave me a '_don't-play-dumb-with-me'_ look.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" Daryl said coming from behind us making us both jump.

"You suck at doin' watches... Ya ain't heard me comin'." Daryl came to stand beside Glenn, but he was looking at me. "Yer watch is over, I take yer seat." He added, nudging him still looking at me and the baby.

Glenn looked at his watch. "No we still have two hours to go...Take her spot if you want so she can take Judith to bed."

Daryl nudged him harder, almost making him fall down of his chair. "I said _**yer**_ time is up. Wanna me to tell yer girl?"

Glenn jumped out of his seat. "No bro it's cool. I'll...I'll go now?" He said more as a question looking at me for an answer. He wanted to know if I would be comfortable staying alone with Daryl and it made me smile. Glenn was ready to face the big bad Daryl for me.

I nodded to Glenn. "Say Hi to Maggie for me."

Daryl sat down, mumbling something under his breath about safety but I couldn't make it. He pulled his chair closer to mine, so close that his arm was touching mine.

"How's lil'ass kicker doin'?" He asked, resting a protective hand on her stomach.

I chuckled, looking down and seeing his protectiveness toward the baby tightened my heart. If the world didn't go to shit I was sure he would have been an amazing father one day even if he thought otherwise. "She is a strong little thing."

"She need to...She is goin' to grow up in a fucked up world."

I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah...I wish it was otherwise."

Daryl bent over a little, resting his arms on his legs. He looked the sun set silently for a little while. "My mama dies when I was seven." He finally said.

I looked to him surprised, but he was still looking straight ahead. I had to admit that his profile, in this light, was utterly stunning. It hit me like a tonne of bricks, that man was beautiful! "I am sorry." I said sincerely.

He turned, and gave me a sad smile. As far as I could remember, it was his first smile to me. "I reckon if I wanna ya to open up, I need to do too." He shrugged.

"You want to know more about me?" I asked, with disbelief and joy. I loved the idea of him wanting to know me better. _Did I matter to him?_

"Yea why not... So a fact for a fact? Ya game?"

I nodded. "My mom died when I was 13 in childbirth... Do you have any family left?"

He shook his dead. "Nah, my pa was a drunk, died when his liver blew up years ago. My brother Merle...we kind of lost touch. Where do'ya learn'bout fixin'shit? Yer like MacGyver"

"My dad, He used to own a company before all this and he and my uncle taught me all I know. Where did you learn how to hunt like that?"

"By myself, if I wanted food I had to get it cuz with my bro in juvi and my pa drunk and high somewhere" he shrugged "Is yer pa dead?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in years. We were not...close."

"Wanna go huntin' with me tomorrow?"

"What? Are you sure you want me to come? " Glenn had told me Daryl was a loner, that he loved to go hunt by himself.

"Why not, ya got a bow and shit. Wanna learn?"

"I'm no Katniss or Hawkeye you know, I can barely shot a walker."

"Who Katniss?"

"Nevermind."

"I can teach ya and maybe ya can teach me to repair stuff. Rick's gonna teach Tommy to shoot tomorrow ya ok with that?"

I nodded. "I am not a big fan of guns, but he needs to defend himself, and I think Rick really likes him." I smiled so glad that Tommy finally had a man to look up to.

"He ain't the only one Rick like" He added with a cold edge in his voice.

"Oh I know! I am sorry I didn't mean it like that. Of course he likes everybody; I was not trying to make Tommy any more special than anyone else."

"And it ain't what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothin'"

"You confuse me sometimes." I admitted truthfully, Judith started to wake up.

"Jest take lil'ass kicker back down, its gettin' cold."

I nodded. "Thanks for keeping me company."

He looked at me." Thanks for puttin' up with me." He said with the light tone of humour, but I could see in his eyes that he meant it.

I walked to the door, but turned around. "I didn't put up with you Daryl, I enjoy your company. You made this sunset even more special; you are just as good as any of them you know that right?" I replied not sure why, and left before giving him the chance to answer.

"Can you believe I am going to learn how to shoot tomorrow!" Said Tommy, lying beside me in the cell, as I scratched his head.

I decided to stay beside Judith, close of Carol's cell. I wanted Tommy to stay with me but he wanted to stay with the 'men'...he was actually sharing Carl's cell now and for once he was a real 12 years boy but as manly he was trying to act he was always coming to cuddle with me for half an hour or so before bed.

I chuckled. "You are way too excited about that, you know a gun is not a toy right?"

He turned around to face me. "I know Ele, I'll be careful."

"You listen everything Rick tells you to do and I mean it Tommy, EVERYTHING. If Ricks tell me you didn't listen even one little time you will be moving in the cell across from mine are we clear?"

He nodded. "Rick told me that too."

"Good." I kissed his forehead. "So tell me, what did you do today?"

He shrugged. "I played with Carl and Beth...I helped Daryl make more arrows and I also helped him repair his bike." He smiled. "Daryl is cool."

"He is, isn't he?"

Tommy nodded. "I think he likes me, he always asked lots of questions. I didn't think he liked to talk."

Daryl didn't like to talk; he was the brooding silent type, which was his charm. "What questions? " I frowned, sitting up in the bed.

"Nothing special...Like where I grew up? Since when do I live with you? What did I like at school? You know"

Tommy probably saw the concerned look on my face because he added. "He didn't ask why you took me with you to University Ele and I didn't tell him, I wouldn't tell him. I promise this is our secret."

"Oh Tommy." I sighed, hugging him tight. "I love you so much...So, so much. "

"Am I interrupting anything? Would you like me to come back later?" Asked Rick, standing in front of my cell.

"Nah, you just caught us in the middle of brother/sister bonding time... What's up?"

"I'd like to have a word with you and as for you young man Carl is looking for you he has a problem and I quote '_I can't get out of the lab, Alice is stuck with the zombie dogs there must a trick to reach the safer level'_"

"Yea there is." Said Tommy seriously. "Ele I have to go, Carl needs my help."

"Sure have a good night bud. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most!"

Rick chuckled walking into my cell. "May I?" He asked, pointing at my bed.

"Sure, please."

Rick sat. "You are still okay for me to teach Tommy how to shoot right?"

I nodded. "Yeah I trust you, this is not a problem."

"Do you want to come with us? I mean we could do a field trip just the three of us you know."

"But what about Carl?"

"Carl knows how to shoot. Hell the kid can probably shoot just as well as I can." He patted my leg. "No I was thinking that maybe you were tired to be in this prison, You have been here more than two weeks and didn't get a chance to get out, I could teach you how to shoot too." He smiled. "Don't worry I am a sheriff you'll be safe with me. Well as safe as you want to be." He blushed a little.

_As safe as I want to be? What did that even mean_? "I would like that, but I already have planned tomorrow."

"Can't you change them?"

"No I am going to hunt with Daryl, he is going to teach me how to use my bow."

"Daryl Dixon?"

"Yeah. You were right he is actually a decent guy."

"Was I?" Rick rubbed his beard. "I am glad you guys are friends." He stood up. "Well maybe some other time? "

"Sure, that would be fun. "

He looked down by my bed and saw the book I was reading. He picked it up. "World War Z?" He looked at me curiously. "Are you serious?"

I laughed. "Well yea believe it or not, I was always scared of Zombies. The prison library is pretty packed with books so... I decided since now I do live in a nightmare let see how close these books are from the truth."

"Well you will keep me posted, maybe there are some trick in there we could use. And for tomorrow…Be careful okay?"

"I don't understand."

"Daryl will protect you I'm sure but sometimes he takes inconsiderate risks and I don't want you in danger. If anything feels unsafe stay behind okay?"

I nodded but as silly as it seemed I felt safe with Daryl, like as long as I will be with him nothing bad could happened to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N** Hey Guys!

Finally the new chapter and want to know a huge news? Next chapter will be exclusively from Daryl POV.

Thanks to Maddy and Kate and Zaii for the reviews . You girls are AWESOME!

**Kate:** yes I love the RE game franchise but I haven't tried them all, I only tried 3 of them. I totally imagine I will be bad ass like Alice in case of Zombie apocalypse but in real life…. I will most like sit down and cry :D

Take care

Steffy

**Chapter 6:**

The next morning Daryl nudged me awake pretty roughly.

"Yeah?"

"Time to go; I'll be in the truck" he replied, already exiting the cell.

I made it outside less than five minutes later as the sun was rising; having short hair was a really perk sometimes and today was one of these days.

"Took ya long enough." He mumbled, when I opened the trucks' door.

"It took me 5 minutes! What…What is wrong with you?"

"Gettin'in?" he asked impatiently.

"What happened Daryl? Last night you were so …."

"What? A Pussy? I agree!"

"Human! You were Human!"

He sighed, turning toward me. "Poop or get off the pot."

"What?"

"Ya'comin' or not? I ain't got all day".

I took a deep breath, and got into the car. "Why are you so rude this morning? I thought we were getting along."

"You can't get aroun' sayin' shit to people messin' with their head." He said, driving faster than I would have liked.

"Okay now I am officially lost!" I was getting angry, his mood swings were tiring.

"Whuffo' did ya' say I made the sunset special? That I was as fine as t'others?"

"Is that what bothered you? I said it because I meant it, but I guess it was a mistake I never should have said that."

"No ya' sh'dn't have! An' then git all chummy wif Rick. Did ya' tell him he made shit special fo' ya' too?"

"I didn't get chummy with anyone! How dare you think I am playing game?" I let an involuntary sob, and looked away. I couldn't believe that man thought so little of me, and I couldn't believe it hurt so much.

"Ya cryin'?"

"No" I said, looking out of the window.

"Look at me." I continue to look outside. He growled "Woman look at me."

"No" I replied, counting the trees trying to block him and his bipolar personality .

"Ele, don't make stop the truck, but I will if ya don't look at me right this second…" He said with clear warning.

I hated how my body react when he said my name, a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine just hearing him say it.

"What do you want? See that you hurt me? Well good job you did! Now just drop it and let this day be over okay?"

He nodded, and we drove in silence for a few more minutes. "Leave yer bow in the truck we goin' to learn with that" he said, taking his crossbow in the back of his truck.

"Your crossbow?"

"Yea my crossbow…Jest don't tell the group. I never let them touch it."

"I don't want any favor from you. It will be my bow or nothing."

"Why are ya arguin'?"

"Because each time you do something nice it's because you feel guilty for something. It's clear you don't like me… Your attitude shows me that every day."

"Jest because a chicken has wings doesn't mean it can fly." He jerked his head. "Don't let yer pride take that away. Ya wanna learn, I wanna ya to be safe if I am not round."

"I know you don't want me to be a weight anymore."

"Ain't what I say!"

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

Daryl looked at me silently for a second. "Let's go."

We walked in the woods for a few minutes; Daryl stopped and pointed ahead where a couple of squirrels were eating. He gestured me closer.

He gave me the crossbow, it was way heavier than I thought, about 10 pounds. "It's very heavy." I whispered.

"Yeah but ya get use to it fast" he whispered from behind me. "If ya' like it we'll get ya a Wildcat C5, much better for a small woman."

Daryl stood so close behind me, that his chest rested against my back. I could feel his steady heartbeat, and it took all my will power not to lean into his warmth.

_What are you thinking stupid girl? It's really not the time to think about that, the guy is trying to teach you to survive!_

"Okay, now pull the crossbow up." He whispered, so close to my ear his warm breath was tickling my neck. He let his hands slide down my arms. "Just like this. Now look in the visor…ya see the squirrel?"

"Yes" I replied breathless. I was praying he wouldn't know it was the proximity of his body that was affecting me that much.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his lips against my ear. "I don't mean all stuff I tell' ya." He walked even closer to me, connecting our bodies from top to bottom. His heart was hammering in his chest, and I was glad to think it was the closeness that affected him as much as it was affecting me. "It's jest that yo' seem t'brin' out th' worst part of me. Ya makin' me feel shit I don't wanna."

I turned my head to look at him. I expected him to step away but he stayed where he was…his lips barely centimeters from mine. I looked down to his lips, feeling a pull but I was terrified to be rejected. When neither of us moved I looked up and met his confused eyes.

"What are you feeling?" I asked, and it seemed to be the most important question in the world right now.

"What do we have here?"

Daryl went in protective mode right away. He took the crossbow out of my hands and pulled me behind him directing the crossbow to the tall beard man in front of us.

Two other men appeared on each side of the man, the three of them were heavily armed.

"Isn't that cute Luis?" Said the beard man, to the guy standing beside him. "They were so lovey dovey they didn't even hear us approached. "

Daryl growled as I blushed. It was true we had been stupidly sloppy.

"Very nice Hank."

"Yea, I would put that down if I were you" Said Hank to Daryl. "You might shoot one of us but you and your girl would be dead before you get a chance to load another arrow."

I saw Daryl shoulders slump ever so slightly, and I knew that those guys were right, we were outnumbered.

"Come on sweetheart, don't stay hidden behind your man, show yourself." Said Hank, he was clearly the man in charge here.

I took a step to the side.

"Stay there." Daryl growled. "Ya leave her alone son of bitches. If ya wanna fight, ya deal with me. Touch her and –"

"And what?" Hank snapped his fingers, and both men got guns out of their holsters. Luis pointed it to Daryl while the other one was aiming for me behind Daryl shoulder. "You better let her do what I tell her to do boy because we don't wanna hurt her, at least not much unless you force us to do it understood?"

"It's okay Daryl" I whispered, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yah Daryl, listen to your girl. She's smart."

Daryl gave a sharp nod, but remained silent.

"Come on sweetheart, show yourself now."

I slowly came to stand beside Daryl as he lowered his crossbow.

Hank nodded his head approvingly. "Not too bad, camp could use her."

Another guy came; he was much younger than the 3 other. "Oh you find something…Did you call dibs?"

Hank laughed. "Nah it will be the Governor that will decide."

Daryl paled at the name 'Governor' and I figured it was the same man that Glenn told me about.

"Go tell them we are bringing company." Hank smiled. "Sadly our count of women is pretty low."

"Come here sweetheart." Hank said, extending his hand to me after the guy left.

"She ain't goin' anywhere. She stay with me."

Hank sighed. "I think you are going to make everything difficult, aren't you?"

Daryl snickered. "What d'ya think?"

Hank looked at Luis and the other guy as if they were having some kind of silent conversation.

"You know what? We really just need the girl, Governor wouldn't mind." Hank pointed his gun to Daryl. "Say goodbye."

Everything that happened next seemed to happen slow motion…like in the movies. Was it because of the urgency of the moment? Or because I knew instinctively what I had to do? Everything seemed clear and I was strangely at peace.

When I heard the trigger, I pushed Daryl will all the strength I had. He turned toward with me with betrayal and horror written all over his face. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N:** Hey guys!

I wanted to try a chapter from Daryl Point of view…he is so complex that it seems impossible to get in his mind. Tell me if you liked it so I will try that again.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers you are seriously keeping me going, i made this chapter extra long for you.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the walking dead.

**Chapter 7:**

**Daryl** **POV**

When I heard the shot, and saw her fell, it was like the time stopped, it was like I fell with her.

_Why the fuck did she do that for?_ I looked up to the three fuckheads, they seemed just as surprised.

I used that in my advantage, I shot my arrow in the eye of the latino, threw my hunting knife in the throat of the black guy and the fat one, Hank, started to run away.

I jumped on my feet, ready to follow him to finish him, but I realized that Ele was on the floor, bleeding.

"Ya better run pussy but I'll find ya! Dunno when but I sure as fuck will kill ya!" I turned to Ele. "Fuck woman, why ya always do shit like that?! Self-sacrificing idjit!" I kneeled down, pulling her into my lap. "Ele open your eyes...Ele please!" The blood on her shirt was spreading faster than I would have liked.

She moaned faintly, and right now this was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll save ya..." I lifted her, and started to run to the truck praying I wouldn't come face to face with a walker on our way.

When we made it to the truck, I laid her down on the seat, I sat on the driver side, ripped my shirt and pulled her top half on my lap to make pressure on her wound to slow down the bleeding while driving.

"Ya better live cuz if ya don't, I'll kill ya! Ya gotta fight damn woman!" I growled. The 20 minutes drive back to the prison was the longest in my life, Ele was getting paler and paler and her breathing was so quiet. Looking at her made me feel something strange, something I never felt before...it was like a stabbing pain in my chest stopping me from breathing. Kinda like when I got that fuckin' arrow in my side, but this pain was constant and wide spread.

"Help! Help me!" I shouted as soon as I stopped the truck in front of the prison.

"What happened?" Asked Glenn and Maggie, running toward me. They were of guard duty and looking at their hair, they were probably fuckin' like horny rabbits.

"She got shot! Get Hershel and take him to the medic...Carry 'im if ya have to."

"But-"

"Just do it!" I roared, making them both jump back in surprise. "Fuckin' useless..." they were lucky my arms were busy carrying Ele or I would have punched some sense into Glenn. I rushed in the medic, and laid her on the bed. "You gonna be alrigh' Hershel fixed Carl, he can fix ya...And after that ya and I will talk about this stupid shit ya did."

Hershel came a little less than a minute later, breathing hard...to his defense he came fast for having one leg.

"Glenn told me she got shot. "

"Ya' some fuckers...i'll tell ya later now ya have to fix her."

"I'll try my best..."

"Nah ya don't 'try', ya fix'her ya understand me old man?"

Hershel looked at me and I didn't like what I saw there..._Pity? Pain?_ I didn't need his shitty compassion I needed him to make her better.

Carol and Maggie were standing in the room, just behind Hershel.

"I need some help" said Hershel.

Maggie took a step forward, but I glared at her.

"I do it!" I told her, daring her to take one more step toward Ele.

"I have more experience Daryl be reas-"

"I said I do it! What don't ya fuckin' understand? I ain't useless I can do it!" I never hit a woman in my life but right now I couldn't swear I wouldn't do it if she took one more step.

"It's okay Maggie, Daryl will do just fine." He turned to me. "I need to see her wound, help me take off her shirt." He said, extending a pair of scissor.

I cut her shirt and grimaced when I saw her wound, the bullet touched her just above her right breast.

Hershel looked at the wound, but didn't say anything. "I need to see if the bullet is still in. Can you lift her?"

When I sat her down, and when I saw her back, my heart sank. She had scars there...Scars I knew only too well.

Hershel paled seeing them.

"What is it?" Asked Maggie, seeing her father's face.

"Get out!" I shouted pointing at Maggie and Carol. "Don't let them see that, don't let anybody know." I whispered to Hershel. I was pleading and I knew it.

I was furious thinking about her scars, no wonder she didn't want to talk about her dad...If I could have a minute with him I would teach him...

"We need room. Why don't you let us finish this up?"

Carol and Maggie left without another word.

"The bullet is out which is good, I just need to clean the wound and close it, but she needs blood though...She lost too much."

I extended my arm. "Take mine."

"Daryl that's very generous, but we don't know her blood type."

The old man was really getting on my nerve. "I might be redneck but I ain't a complete idjit. My blood type is O somethin' like universal donor whatever shit it means, doc tol'me when I got stabbed a few years back." Another scar I owed to Merle stupid mouth.

"But..."

"But what?" I asked coldly. And then I got it, the old fool thought my blood might not be good...Couldn't blame him for thinkin' that. "Ya think I would risk her life more? Ya think I'd give her bad blood?"

Hershel looked away, and I saw the shame in his face. "Sorry..."

I shrugged. "I'm used to people thinkin' shit'bout me. " Except for her, she talked shit to me but I could see in her eyes she didn't think bad of me and she said it, she said I was worthy, I was good... and she almost had me believe that today, for a minute I was her equal.

"Give me your arm" said Hershel now standing beside me. He connected us and I was rapt by my blood leaving my veins, to get in hers.

While I gave my blood, Hershel cleaned the wound and stitched her up. He then rolled the heart monitor and hooked her up. I loved the sound steady beeping sound, it meant she was still with me...with us.

"Okay, I think she got enough for now." He said after a while, her heartbeat is pretty steady. "I'll check later to see if we need more blood."

I nodded. "Okay." I saw a blanket by the door, and wanted to cover her up. I stood up and felt dizzy, barely catching myself on Ele's bed.

"You better get some food son and sleep for a bit. I took quite a lot of blood."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I'm staying here..." I slowly made by way to the blanket, and put it on her.

"She will live son, just go and-"

"I told you I ain't goin' anywhere. I stay with her, ya understand."

Hershel sighed. "Fine." He reached for his crutches. "I'll be back in an hour to check on her...Just come for me if this number gets under 86 ok?" He added pointing to a green number that said '92'.

I pulled my chair closer to the bed and leaned in, removing hair from her forehead. "Thank you." I said before he got out.

Hershel looked at me with surprised and I realized it might have been the first time I ever thanked him. "You are welcome son, don't worry she will come back to you."

"She ain't mine, just my friend..."

Hershel smiled. "Of course she is."

"When she goin' to wake up?"

Hershel shook his head. "No idea...she lost an impressive amount of blood, I am surprised she is still alive to be honest. Her body went into shock; she will wake up on her own time."

"Ya scared me shitless ya know that?" I said touching her face, so happy her colors were coming back. "I never was as scared. Man, I thought my heart stopped when ya took that damn bullet for me."

My vision was getting blurry. _I wouldn't cry! only lil' girl and pansy cried!_ I closed my eyes and rested my head on her stomach, her quite breathing and regular beeping. I probably fell asleep because I was startled by the door slamming open.

Rick and Tommy were there both breathless. Tommy eyes were red from crying and Rick glared.

"Is she going to live?" Asked Tommy, voice trembling.

I crouched in front of him. "Of course she will, d'ya think a bullet can take her down? She is a tough cookie. "

Tommy gave me a small smile. He looked down and saw my bruised arm. "You hurt too?"

I couldn't believe the kid. His sister, his only family, was lying there and he was concerned for me? The guy who got his sister shot? The stupid selfless gene was running in his genes too.

"Na I'm fine I had to give your sister some blood."

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Rick. "We leave she is fine...now she is shot when you were supposed to keep her safe."

"Not here, not now." I growled standing up.

"Yes here and now!" Rick took a step toward me trying his little chief routine, usually I didn't give a fuck...if it made you feel manly good for him but today my patience was wearing thin.

I took a step toward him too, standing straighter. "Well ya warned her didn't ya? Last night, I heard ya warn her about me."

"What were you doing there?"

"Needed to talk to her...can ask ya the same."

Rick glanced at Tommy who was standing by Ele's bed, taking her hand. He jerked his head. "Let's discuss out there."

"Be right back lil'man."

Tommy nodded, but kept his eyes on his sister.

As soon as we were out Rick nudged me. "Now talk."

"Ya' better don't do that again. Leader or not I will punch yer teeth out ya'understand. These guys came out of nowhere! And she was not supposed to be shot."

Rick snorted, it took all the restrain I had not to punch his nose inward.

"Fuck hell if ya don't wanna listen, why ya ask fuckin' questions. Now shut yer damn yapper. The bullet was for me, she pushed me."

"She took a bullet for you?" He asked.

I nodded sharply. "Dunno why. Y'all wouldn't. She jest jump out of nowhere. She saved my life."

"You were sloppy, I know you... you should have heard them come from far away, I know how good of a hunter you are."

I looked away. He was right I was sloppy...feeling her body against mine, her sweet smell, her...I shook my head. Now was not the time for that...not now, not ever. "Got distracted."

"By what?"

"Don't matter...I fucked up alright? That's what ya wanna hear? "

"Yes!" He replied, crossing his arms on his chest.

"But it's yer fault too! They were Governor's men! Told ya he'd get back up in no time!"

Rick got down his high horses. "Governor? Are you sure?"

"Like hell I am! So don't play god almighty. I fucked up and ya did too so don't come'round givin' me shit." I walked back in the medic room, nudging him on my way in.

When I walked in, Tommy was lying beside Ele, resting his head on her good shoulder.

"Maybe you should go for a while." Said Rick to me as he walked back in too.

"No, I know Ele would want him here." Said Tommy, staying by his sister.

"See, the kid say so. I'm good here. "

Rick nodded with defeat. "I need to check on the others and speak with Hershel. I'll be back in a bit."

"Ya do that." I replied, sitting back in the chair I was in earlier.

"I know it's not your fault" Tommy said after Rick left.

It made my stomach jumped and I hadn't even realized how much I needed to hear these words. It was just a kid, he was not even there when it all happened and yet it was good to hear.

"Thanks kid but I still kinda mess up."

"Doesn't matter..." he sighed, and turned around delicately so he could look at me. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Always"

"My sister...She likes you."

I nodded as my heart started to beat faster, stupid part of me I couldn't keep in check. "I kinda like her too."

He smiled. "Nah, I mean she _likes_ you."

I laughed, and shook my head. "And how ya know that uh? Ya a mind reader. "

"No, she just looks at you differently than she does anybody; I never saw her look to anybody else like that before."

"Like what?" I asked hoping that my stupid eagerness wouldn't be noticed.

"Like you are the sun and she is in your orbit."

I snorted...he was just a kid, what did he know? I wanted to believe him but I knew it was wrong, it shouldn't be like that...I wanted him to be wrong but hoped it wasn't. Fuck, I was becoming a pansy!

"What happened to her kid?"

Tommy paled. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her back kid. I won't tell...what happened?"

His eyes filled up with tears. _Please don't cry I don't know how to deal with tears _I begged silently.

"I happened."

"What d'ya mean?"

"My dad hated me because I killed my mother. Ele...Ele protected me."

I felt sick, and part of me wished their pa was here; I would walk out and killed him right this minute. Ele did what Merle never did for me...she stood between her father and her baby brother...it explained what Glenn said 'bout her goin' to college with the kid.

I didn't know what to tell him, nothing couldn't make this better...people sucked and sometimes family sucked even more.

At this moment Hershel walked in. "Hey Tommy, how are you?"

"Ele will be okay?"

Hershel nodded, looking at the heart monitor. "Of course she will, give her a few days and she will be as good as new. Why don't you go see Carl for a while he is worried about you? I promise we will call you if she opens an eye."

"Promise?" He asked but he was looking at me.

"Swear to god lil'man."

He smiled and left.

"She heartbeat is not as strong as I would like...I already took quite a bit of your blood but..."

I extended my arm. "Just take what ya need."

As Hershel took my blood, I started to see white dots in front of my eyes ,and it was like I was going to vomit. I raised my hand to grab the bed and realized it was shaking.

"You are shaking Daryl we have to stop!" Said Hershel

"Does she need more?"

"No, I think we're good I swear, and if she needs you'll still be here tomorrow. We have to take that out of you."

"You ain't fuckin' lyin' right?"

"No I am not, it's enough."

I sighed letting him unhook me, hoping I wouldn't puke in the process.

"You are almost as pale as her Daryl, you need food and rest."

"I ain't movin'." To be honest I wasn't sure I could even move.

"Yea I figured that much...I'll have someone bring you something to eat...in the meanwhile." He reached for another blanket and threw it to me. "Just try to rest a bit okay?"

"Guess so..."

Hershel opened his mouth to say something before closing it, shaking his head and walking away...what was his fuckin' problem?

As soon as the door closed behind him, I leaned on the chair covering myself to the neck.

"Damn girl, ya take all my blood now you can survive anything." I closed my eyes.

"Darylina has a girlfriend...too precious! Ya goin' to braid each other hairs...paint your toenails and shit?" I opened my eyes to see Merle standing in front of me. I knew I was dreaming or hallucinating like this day in the woods. I knew it wasn't real first because there was no way in hell the group would let him walk alive in this prison after everything that happened, and second this version of Merle had his two hands.

I closed my eyes.

"Awww come on Darylina you ain't gonna ignore yer big brother are ya? You gonna hurt my feelin'"

"You ain't got any feeling."

"You banged her yet?"

I opened my eyes. "Don't talk shit about her!"

Merle grinned. "That got yer attention eh? So did ya?"

"It's not like that."

Merle laughed. "Ah come on who ya tryin' to shit? I know ya lil'brother, I've know ya my whole life. Ya don't care 'bout women touchy feely crap. Ya remember Rhonda? She was drunk as a skunk ya' still banged her in front of everybody on the pool table at-"

"Enough! She ain't Rhonda! And I ain't the same Daryl"

"Nah she is cuter...doesn't rock Rhonda hot body though. And yer the same, always will be" Merle took a step toward Ele, and even if I knew it was not real just having him looking at her made me sick. "Uh...she makes you hard? Where do ya' picture it? In the shower? In her bed? In yours? Maybe in the woods? Or your ol'time favourite...the back of yer pick-up."

Images of a dream I had, her and I in the shower popped into my mine for a second.

Merle laughed even more. "Yer blushin'? Fuck bro ya really a pussy!"

"She ain't like the others, Rhonda has nothin' on her. She is...She is...Ele, she is Ele."

Merle looked at me wide eyed. "Holy shitballs! Lil'bro is in love! Luuuuuvvvvveeeee, I wanna kiss ya, I wanna marry ya, I wanna bang'ya."

"Shut up!"

"I wanna yer babies..." Merle shook his head. "Yer crazy brother, ya think a girl like her want a guy like us?" He shook his head. "Stop dreamin' yer lil'girl fairytale Darylina. She's a doctor, yer trailer trash...What d'ya think goin' to happen uh? You gonna have long talk 'bout medical, or other smart shit?" He snorted. "Or maybe she'll be happy with yer favourite subject...huntin' and bait."

"She likes me, she think I'm worthy."

"Of what? Her? Please Darylina don't tell me ya fell for that? Yer one of the last men on this planet! Ya can't even speak proper english!"

"And ya can?"

"Never said I could but I ain't in love with a fuckin' doctor."

"I don't love her!"

"Uh huh...well its all good then, Darylina won't get her lil'heart broken."

"Go to hell brother."

Merle smile faded. "I'm already there."

"Daryl? Daryl? Wake up Daryl." Merle voice transformed progressively into Carol's voice.

I opened my eyes to see her concerned face. "You are scarily pale."

"I'll be fine just let me be okay? What d'ya want?"

"I brought you food." She replied, pointing at the plate on the table. "Do you need anything else?"

"Nah, how's the lil'man doing? Tommy."

"Not bad considering, he is a tough kid."

"Jest like his sister...She's one hell of a woman."

Carol smiled, patting my shoulder. "She is going to wake up soon I know it."

I nodded, reaching for the plate. "Thanks for the food."

"And if you need to talk, about anything I'm there."

"Don't need to talk."

"Just putting it out there."

I started to eat looking down at my plate until I heard the door close. I looked up to the heart monitor it was saying '_110_' now I presumed it was good.

I finished my food and rested my head on her stomach again, enjoying her breathing motions...Fuck Merle was right, not that I wanted her but if I did it was just Fuckin' stupid to think it could work but right now I just needed to make sure she was better.

I fell asleep and was awaken by a hand gently stroking my hair..._Was I dreamin'?_

I opened my eyes, and met Ele beautiful greenish eyes. "Hey" she said in a sleepy voice still caressing my hair.

I smiled. "Hey to ya too" I replied not moving from the spot, I was just scared it was a hallucination again.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

That couldn't be a dream, only the real Ele could be that stupidly selfless. I regrettably left my spot on her stomach. "Nah ya idjit I ain't hurt. Ya are and let me tell ya, we'll have a long talk once yer better."

She smiled. "Ah yes, you are still just the same."

I shook my head...That stupid woman was goin'to be the death of me, my personal hell on legs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N**: Only one review of last chapter? I guess you were real fans of my Daryl Point of view. Fair enough . I did a video promo for this story on youtube , if you want to check it out look for "Prince of Nothing Charming – Walking Dead Fanfiction" by Steffy2106

Please let me know what you think and as you know reviews are my crack

Steffy2106

**Chapter 8:**

I was not really in pain, it was more a discomfort. I could still feel Daryl soft hair on my hand. When I woke up, and felt the light weight on my stomach, I thought it was Tommy but the hair didn't feel right, Tommy had curly hair just like mom had. I opened one eye and my heart tightened in my chest when I saw Daryl asleep, he seemed so carefree...He looked actually young and beautiful without that perpetual scowl on his face.

I was looking at him in awe when he opened his eyes, and for the first few seconds when his eyes met mine it seemed to be mirroring my emotions...Until he moved from his spot, and starting arguing about what I did.

"Daryl it's really not the time, I'm sore...I am tired and I am thirsty."

"Ya can never do that again ya understand? Ya almost kill me woman."

"You are pretty pale too, what happened?"

He shrugged. "Nothin'"

I knew better than to take his words for it, Daryl was the complete contrary of a bragger.

I looked down at his arm, and noticed the bandage as well as the bottles for manual transfusion on the table beside him.

"You gave me your blood?"

He rubbed his neck like he did when he was not comfortable. "Yea...don't worry, its good blood I ain't have any sickness."

"I am not worried."

He frowned. "Why the fuck not?"

I laughed, which made me wince in pain. "Would you like me to?"

"No but..."

"I know you wouldn't risk my life Daryl, if you gave me your blood it's because you were confident it was good. I trust you."

"How can ya say that shit? I almost got ya killed."

"I jumped in front of that gun remember?"

"Oh I won't forget that! That was probably the stupidest shit anybody ever did, and believe me I saw lots of stupid in my life."

I shrugged and grunted..._Note to self, no shrugging anymore...ever_.

"Let me get ya somethin' to drink." He came with a glass of water, and helped in the sitting position resting his arm behind me for support. He was so gentle, I never expecting him to be that gentle.

"Thank you" I whispered. "For everything, thank you."

He didn't let go of me but instead rested his forehead against the side of my head, and kissed my temple. "Thank ya' for comin' back. For ya only I'll-"

He was interrupted by Tommy walking in.

"You are awake!" He said, running toward me. "You promised to come see me." He glared at Daryl.

"I know lil'man, but she was thirsty. I was 'bout to come." Daryl helped me lie down again.

For the first time in life, I cursed my brother for showing up. I would do anything to know what Daryl was about to say...Anything.

"How are you Ele?" He asked, carefully climbing beside me.

"I'm good buddy...how are you? Did Rick teach you how to shoot?"

"Yeah he did."

"And did you have fun?"

He shrugged.

"Come on be honest..."

"It was so cool Ele!" He was beaming, and it instantly brought tears in my eyes. I was thankful to have decided to join this group, my brother would grow up as happily as possible in this miserable world. I wouldn't have believed not even in a million years that I would see him beam again. "But then..."

Daryl cleared his throat. "I'm gonna get Hershel."

"I will see you later...right?"

"Yea sure, I ain't plannin' to go anywhere tonight."

"I'm sorry I scared you buddy, I didn't think."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Do you?" I asked surprised. I didn't even understand myself why I went to stand in front of a gun for Daryl.

"Yea, he is your Molly Thompson."

"Molly Thompson? You lost me here kid."

"Yea she was with me in 5th grade, and you know I was in love with her. I think I would have jumped in front of a bullet for her." He seemed so serious all the sudden. "You think she is still alive?"

"I don't know buddy maybe she is. And I like Daryl but he is not my Molly."

"That's what I said about Molly before she became my Molly."

I sighed, but I knew better than ague with my baby brother, stubbornness was running in our genes.

Hershel came into the room, "Glad to see you awake, carol is coming with some clothes for you."

I froze, finally realizing I was not wearing a top under the cover..._Did they see my scar? And if they did, who actually did?_

"Who removed my clothes?" I asked to Hershel.

"I did, don't worry I did." He came closer to pat my hand, and I knew he saw the scars.

"Hey Tommy would you mind just stepping out for a second while I inspect your sister wound? Just tell Carol to give you the clothes and stop anybody from coming in until I say so."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

He arched an eyebrow to me. "I might be a vet but..."

"It's sore, not as painful as I expected a bullet wound to be to be honest but I guess I was just lucky."

"That and also that Daryl was with you. He ran with you in his arms, he gave you his blood...You had lost an impressive amount, I was impressed you were still breathing."

"How much blood did he give me?"

Hershel remained silent, reapplying bandage on my wound. "Hershel?"

He looked up. "Five pints?"

"Are you serious?! You took half his blood?! It's a miracle the guy can even walk now!" I shook my head. "You've put his life in danger, you shouldn't have done that."

"And let you die?" He snorted. "Daryl would have killed me if anything happened to you. Nah I rather take my chances with you than him...He is rather protective of you."

"He is the protective type I admit, and he also felt guilty that's it."

"Sure, if you say so."

"Carol just brought the clothes, and Daryl is here to see Ele." Shouted Tommy from outside.

"One minute! You will have to wear this arm pocket for a few days ok? But you'll be fine."

"Thanks for saving my life."

He smiled "it was a pleasure."

I cleared my throat. "Ummm about my back I..."

"What about your back? I didn't see anything."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"You can come in with the clothes buddy. Daryl just wait a minute."

Hershel helped me into my shirt while Tommy helped me into my pants...I hated not feeling completely autonomous, and I already knew that this arm pocket would be gone in a couple of days.

"You can come in." I said to Daryl as I sat on the bed.

Daryl came in with a plate and a can of coke. "Hershel said ya need some high sugar and high protein, cuz of the shitty amount of blood you lost...that the best we could do."

"Thank you" I said, extending my good arm. He extended me the plate and the coke staying as far as possible of me. _Was he scared I was going to bite him or something?_

"How are you? Feeling dizzy or anything? Do your muscles hurt or did you get muscles spasms?"

Daryl looked at me. "Weird questions even for ya."

"Hershel told me the amount of blood you gave, it was borderline life threatening. I need to know you're okay."

Daryl glared at Hershel. "I think the ol'man exaggerate I ain't give that much and I'm jest fine."

I knew he was lying, he was way too pale to be 'just fine' but I knew better than to push things with him.

"Well I leave you kids to it. Would you like to stay here tonight?"

I shook my head. "No I want to go back to my room, and be beside Judith. It's just a bullet wound to the chest...I can walk."

"I am not sure that after this blood loss walking is the best idea Ele...You are a doctor you know the implications."

"I'll help her there." Said Daryl.

"Well the blood you gave will be affecting your mobility."

"I am fine! I can take her there, she'll be okay. I ain't stupid."

"I'll be fine Hershel, if Daryl says he can do it, I trust him." I smiled before taking a sip of the coke... It was warm and yucky but I needed the carbs.

Daryl threw me a grateful look, but he stayed as far away as possible_. What happened since the woods?_ I thought we were getting closer...I woke up with his head on my stomach and now he was acting like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Okay, I guess you are both stubborn idiots... You know where to find me kid when one of these two idiots will faint right?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes sir."

Hershel shook his head once more before leaving.

"How are ya?"

"I'll survive thanks to you, but you don't have to be here if you don't want to, you don't owe me anything."

"What? Woman you lost me again."

I pointed to the distance between us and sighed. "Nevermind..."

Daryl looked at me like I was something confusing, like he was trying to figure or decide something.

I turned to Tommy. "So when is Rick going to take you shoot again?"

"When his sister will promise me she won't do anything silly again" Said Rick, walking into the room. "God it's good to see you awake."

As soon as Daryl heard Rick voice I saw him tense, and when Rick saw Daryl in the room his smile faltered ever so slightly. Did something happen between these two while I was unconscious? I knew Rick didn't think Daryl was safe? Did he blame him for happened to me? I hoped not but if it was the case I needed Rick to know that I was the only one to blame. Rick was taking the overprotective brother act over the top, I appreciated it but I couldn't let this affect the unity of his group.

"It's good to be awake. Sorry to have scared you all. I'll be fine."

"Do you even get the irony of having our doctor shot?" Asked Rick , coming to sit beside me on the bed. "Thank god we had Hershel."

"Yea...I never thought I would be thankful for a vet."

Rick patted my knee before turning to Tommy, "See I told you she would be alright. I knew it would take more than a bullet to get her down."

Daryl was sulking in his corner, and I didn't like that for some reason, I shouldn't care...Only Tommy should matter and yet Daryl and the group were really starting to grow on me. "Yeah and now that I have Daryl Dixon blood in me, I'm sure I could wrestle an alligator bare hands." I joked.

This got a grin from Daryl but nothing from Rick...maybe it was too early to joke about it.

"No but seriously I am fine; ask Hershel I can even get back to my room tonight."

"Do you think it's wise? I mean you are staying far from everyone. "

"No I like it that way, I'll be by Judith and it will be good. Maggie and Glenn are staying at the end of the corridor, if I need them I'll shout. "

"Ready to get back then?" Asked Rick.

"I'll walk ya'" said Daryl taking a step toward me.

"No it's okay Daryl, Rick can help me." I regretted telling him that when I saw hurt cross his face, it was so fast I could have missed it. "I just need to talk to Rick in private." I turned to Tommy. "Why don't you go with Daryl for a while?"

"I ain't a Fuckin' babysitter. Y'all can..." he threw his hands in the air like we were not worth his time, and stormed out.

"Darryl wait!" I shouted, but he didn't come back.

"I...it's just..."

Rick squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I'll go talk to him, we share a thing" said Tommy so seriously he made me chuckle.

"You'll come to my room later?"

"Of course!"

Rick helped me up, and I winced. "Are you sure you're okay to move?"

"More than certain, I don't want to stay here, it's creepy."

Rick laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist..."yes it's a little bit creepy."

We started to walk slowly, and I was resting most of my weight on Rick but he didn't seem to struggle...I was kind of heavy maybe it was for the best I didn't force Daryl to endure that.

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what happened in the woods...It's nobody's fault but my own, I jumped in front of this gun...Daryl couldn't have stopped it. You shouldn't blame him."

Rick threw me a surprise look. "Did he tell you something?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything, but believe me I can see tension and blame when I see it...I have been raised in it. I just don't want you to be mad at Daryl it could have happened to anyone, you included."

He tightened his hold around my waist, and I couldn't but wonder if it was due to frustration. "No actually it wouldn't have happened to me as I wouldn't have taken you to there in the first place. Secondly I..."

I shook my head. "Well we could put Paris in a bottle with 'ifs'. What's done is done. It was my choice to jump in front of that gun, and Daryl did put his life at risk to save me just because he felt guilty. I don't need anybody to make him feel worse about it when he is not even to blame in the first place."

"You think he risked his life for you, because he felt guilty?" Asked Rick, helping me sit on the bed.

"Of course, poor guy."

"And you are pretty protective of him..."

"Well we are a group and we have to be fair, this was all unjustified tensions, he didn't screw up."

Rick nodded, "okay I believe you. I'll go apologize. Want to see Judith for a while?"

"Yes please."

Rick brought me the baby, and laid her in my good arm. He didn't mention the shot or Daryl anymore for which I was grateful. He stayed with me for a while talking about Tommy abilities to use a gun. He left when Carol came with Tommy.

Carol wanted to feed and change Judith and Tommy wanted to cuddle with me for a while, he also brought a bottle of water and some fruits for me to eat.

I probably feel asleep pretty fast because, when I woke up I was covered snugly and Tommy was gone. I was still sleepy, and forgot the wound until I tried to turn on my side causing a sharp pain on my shoulder. I couldn't contain the small cry of pain.

"Ya ok? Need anything? "

I looked in the corner of my cell startled. "Daryl? What are doing here?" He was sitting here, wrapped in a blanket.

"Jest wanna make sure yer alrigh'. Want me to go?" He stood.

I tried to sit but got dizzy, he was by my side in an instant helping me up.

"Easy there sweetheart, ya don't wanna fall."

The term 'sweetheart' was said casually, another stupid term of endearment, but it made my heart race in my chest.

"Thanks, and no I don't want you to go. I'm glad you're here."

"Why did ya send me away before then, to be alone with Rich? Are y'all together?" He asked, helping me sit down before sitting beside me.

"I needed to talk to Rick."

"Bout what?"

"About you." I admitted, looking away.

"Why the hell?"

"I could see he was blaming you for what happened, and I couldn't accept that, so I had to talk to him and you clearly didn't want to be there."

He growled. "Stop pretendin ya know how I feel and shit...I want to be there, I always want to be there."

"But I can't figure you out."

"Jest ask, I'll tell ya...I ain't complicated."

"Why did you want to be there?"

He took a deep breath, and looked back at me. "I saw yer back."

It was like being punched straight in the stomach. I hated pity, I didn't want pity, but pity from Daryl could have killed me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied coldly, looking away.

"I know what it is." He added.

"Yes because you are so smart?" I spat and immediately regretted it.

"Nah, I ain't smart for sure, but I jest wanted to tell ya if you wanna talk bout it I'm here. I will understan' ya better than anybody."

"Yea? And why is that?"

Daryl stood in front of me and started to unbutton his shirt...he let it fall on the floor and I had to admit I was ogling to his bare chest, he was much toner than I thought.

He slowly turned around, and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. My back had a few scars but his was littered with them. _Who was the monster who did that to him?_

I stood, and brought a shaking hand to his back. I almost expected him to move away when my hand touched him, but he actually leaned into my touch. I stroke his back gently going over every scar he didn't move an inch; it was like I was touching a statute.

After a while, I decided to throw my self-preservation to garbage, it was time to admit to myself what everybody seemed to know… I liked Daryl Dixon.

I let my hand slide down his back and snaked it around to rest it on his flat, hard stomach. I took a step closer and started to kiss his scars.

He let out a sigh of bliss which made me smile. He move slightly, and rested one of his strong callous hand on top of mine, as if he didn't want me to move.

I kept kissing his shoulder blades...more intensely. I removed my arm from my arm protector and I didn't care of the pain. I let this arm snake around him and stroke his pectoral muscles that were flexing in response of my touch.

"Oh Ele...Ele what ya doin' to me?" He whispered.

"You want me to stop?" I whispered in between kisses.

"No, never...This is a sweet torture."

"Torture?"

"Yer makin' me feel things I didn't know I could feel, yer makin' me feel alive for the first time in my life..., ya makin' me weak and strong at the same time, ya makin' me scared...I never had somethin' to lose before but now I've ya. Ele I..."

"You what?" I asked, standing on my toes to kiss his neck, and I liked the shivers it gave him.

"I..."

A soft thump broke us apart.

"Shit I'm sorry! Please just forget I was there I...I..." Carol looked around, and she seemed truly mortified. She picked up books from the floor.

Daryl and I had just been caught in the most intimate moment I ever shared with anyone, and she was the one mortified.

Daryl was breathless, and I knew our moment affect him just as much as it affected me. He bent down, picked up his shirt and put it on quickly.

"Got to go, see ya" he said, walking away so fast without even looking at me once.

Once he was gone, carol turned to me. "I'm so sorry I-" She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, it's okay." I winced, putting my arm back in the brace.

"No it's not okay." She walked in. "I was going to see Judith, and I thought you might want more books and..." She shook her head. "I was just so surprised I let the books fall; you never should have known I was around."

"Don't be so worked up, it can happen."

"Daryl...Daryl doesn't open to people, what you two were sharing right there, it is huge for him I know that...he doesn't even let people hug him! It might take him forever to open up after that, stupid me!"

"It's okay, he will open up again I'm patient, I am not going anywhere."

She smiled, and pulled me into a hug, "I am so happy he found you, you are going to mend him. I am so glad you like him."

I hugged her back "I'm afraid it's much worse than that" I replied.

She pulled way, brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Ah my dear Carol, I don't like Daryl Dixon...I am pretty sure I'm in love with that stupid fool."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:** Hey! I promise things will start to really pick up in next chapter, our group is going to leave the prison finally !

Thanks to Zaii and Elizabeth for reviewing the latest chapter.

I still don't own the walking Dead

Steffy

**Chapter 9: **

When I woke up the next morning, I almost thought yesterday night had been just a dream but I could still feel Daryl skin under my lips, on my hands...

When Carol left me, I waited as long as I could for Daryl to come back and finish what we started but he never did. I knew I shouldn't have expected him to come back, because to be honest I knew Daryl well enough to know that it took only a second to get his walls back up no matter how hard I tried to break them down.

I winced getting up, and examined my wound in the mirror. I had to thank Hershel he did quite an amazing job...even better than some doctors.

I went to Daryl's cell, but he wasn't' here...I walked closer to his bed and reached for his pillow, inhaling deeply. It smelled just like him, stale cigarette, wood and man...who would have thought I would ever find this sent enticing? But I did, just breathing in his pillow made my heart rate increase.

"You are crazy," I whispered to myself. "This is really not the time and place to start acting like a teenager full of hormones. Get a grip woman; you are a 27 years old doctor during a freaking zombie apocalypse. Who has the time to crush over someone?"

I turned around to leave, when my foot banged pretty painfully with something under his bed. I leaned down to have a look praying he wouldn't catch me snooping. I was disappointed to discover a stack of book under his bed. There were four books to be exact and none of them were books I expected him to read...maybe they had been forgotten here by the original prisoner of this cell.

It was "Introduction to Medicine", "Greek Mythology", "Baroque Architecture through History" and "Psychology: Introduction of the Psyche".

I walked into the cafeteria, and scanned the room for Daryl but he was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to know where he was, but I didn't want to be too obvious.

I saw Carol that was collecting some dirty laundry, and decided to go ask her. She knew everything there were to know as far as Daryl and I were concerned.

"Hey."

"Hi" she replied with a sheepish smile. "I'm—"

"Please don't say you are sorry again, you are going to make me lose the will to live."

She chuckled. "Fine, fair enough...How are you this morning?"

"Pretty good thank you, it's not very painful, I think I will be fully operational in a few days."

She raised an eyebrow as if she could see through my bullcrap, but didn't say anything.

"Would you know where is...Tommy?" I asked nonchalantly, or at least for what I thought was nonchalant.

"Tommy is with Maggie, Rick and Carl. They went to collect some fruits and things."

I nodded. "Good, good."

A small smiled appeared on her lips. "If, by any chance, you are wondering were Daryl is; he left at dawn to go hunting. He should be back soon."

"Oh ok thanks. Can I help you with the laundry?"

"I think not" Hershel piped. "You got shot not even two days ago, do you even remember that?"

I nodded. "Yea but it was a clean wound and I looked at it today, it's closing pretty well thanks to you I-"

He shook his head. "No, I am sorry there is no using the arm for at least a week," he groaned. "Doctors really make the worst patients."

"I can't stay here and do nothing."

Hershel sighed. "And I tell you, you can't use your arm either. You know the bullet when through your muscles and you know what that means."

I looked away knowing I wouldn't win this argument...not with anything logical anyways.

"Why don't you go help Glenn? He is on watch duty? He is probably bored out of his skull alone" said T-dog, cleaning guns.

"I guess..." I was not happy, but at least it was something.

Beth came, and gave me a steamy cup of coffee. "Here you go, it will help you stay awake and keep up with Glenn rambling."

I chuckled. It was true that Glenn did love to speak.

"Hey doc!" He said when I made it to the roof. "Did you come save me for a certain case of death by boredom?"

I sat on the chair beside him. "I sure did, I wouldn't want this horrible death on my conscience."

"I didn't think so. How are you feeling?" He asked, and I could see the genuine concern on his face.

"Almost as good as new. Seriously being shot at is not that bad."

"Yeah...I'm sure it is not."

"Anyways, anything interesting happening?"

Glenn extended me the binoculars, and pointed to a spot at the edge of the trees.

I looked and saw Rick, Maggie, Carl and Tommy. "I wonder why you were looking there?"

Glenn laughed. "Yeah, you wonder."

Maggie was collecting berries while Tommy and Carl were running around and Rick seemed to be pretending to try to catch them. He finally caught Tommy and lifted him above his head, I could see Tommy was laughing...Laughing like I had never seen before.

"Tommy really loves Rick." I said , giving back the Binoculars to Glen. "He is like the father figure he never had, I'm grateful he takes care of him like that. I mean, the man lost so much, and he is still so caring, so...I don't know he is just so Rick, perfect Rick."

"Yea, you wonder how this man can stay so...'human' after all the hard decisions he had to take. I can tell you some of them would have killed me. I know it was necessary, I am just so happy I was not the one having to take them." Glenn smiled. "You know, sometimes I think that Rick would be a great leader once the world will go back to normal, like the President of the New United States or something."

I didn't know what surprised me the most, the level of respect that Glenn had for Rick or the fact that he thought the world would ever go back to normal. "You think the world will get better?"

He shrugged. "You don't?"

I sighed. "I'd like to say I do but I...no, I don't think it will. Why do you think it will?"

"Because there is no way God will let that go on forever."

I was taken aback. Glenn believed in God? He seemed so certain and I was jealous, I'd always been an agnostic but since this plague hit us. Seeing children and family die, I was pretty certain there was no god. "Why did god let this start then?"

Glenn shrugged. "I don't know, maybe this is human made...free will you know, or maybe this is just some punishment. I might not live until then but I think this world will reborn from its ashes like a phoenix."

"I am not sure I'll embark with you on that, but I wish you're right, if I prayed...I would pray to that."

"I just don't believe in coincidences, too many things happened we cannot explain. Why did I save Rick that day when I had seen so many people die? Without him, we would have been all dead already, we wouldn't be here...You wouldn't be with us. I mean why did we go this way in the woods that day? We never went there before."

"Chance?"

"I think its fate all guided by God."

"If you say so..." I turned my head briskly hearing Daryl's truck coming down the path, and I didn't realized how worried I was to have him out, until the pressure in my chest actually eased.

He got out of this truck, took a big bag out of the back of his pickup. He looked up, and our eyes met for a minute.

I smiled to him, but he didn't smile back. After a while, he simply let go of my eyes and walked in the prison.

I took a sip of coffee.

"Since when are you in love with him?"

I coughed and coffee came out of my nose and it was almost more painful than the bullet. "What did you say?"

Glenn smiled. "I have four sisters Ele, you can fool people but not me. I sadly know girls way better than I would like."

"Four sisters? Are you the oldest?"

"Now, I am the middle child."

"Wow it sucks."

"Yeah it kind of does, and nice try to change the subject."

"No I'm...is it that obvious?"

"Actually no, not really, but just now the way you looked at him, that smile. Wow...that was a 10,000 watt smile...so bright I might have some lasting damages to the cornea."

"Yea... I guess. He didn't seem to be that receptive."

"I wouldn't read too much into that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I am a Dixon expert because god knows what the guy has been through before even the apocalypse hit us. He is a whole lot of mess and scars. I mean he is trying to fool the world pretending he doesn't care, but I am not sure the man knows how to be loved."

"I just, I wonder if it's worth it."

"You don't see the way he looks at you when you are not looking...When he thinks nobody is looking. He would die for you in a heartbeat. I truly believe it's worth it."

"He would die for most of us...He is just that selfless."

"Ummm I wouldn't swear that, but what I know is that he would sacrifice any one of us to keep you safe."

I shook my head. "No, this is silly."

"No it's not silly, it's the truth... and as horrible as it seems I understand that. If it ever came up to Maggie and anyone else, I would choose Maggie...Every time, that's the way it is." He lifted his binocular. "Talking about Maggie, they are making their way back."

"I'll go meet them. I'll see you later okay?"

Glenn nodded. "Sure, I still have a couple of hours left on my watch, could you send me Maggie?"

"Will do."

"So how is our heroine?" Asked Rick, as soon as I met them by the main gate.

"I'm doing pretty good thanks. I feel like I got my badge making me member of the group, it's like everybody in this group has been shot."

"I did" Said Carl pulling his tee shirt up, showing me his bullet wound on the chest.

I knew he had been shot, but seeing the wound made me wince. Would my brother ever survive this kind of wounds? Very unlikely.

"So what brings you to meet us? Not that I don't enjoy your company." Said Rick with a smile.

I didn't miss Maggie eye roll, I frowned confused. "Glenn is on watch duty, he said he wanted to see you."

She smiled, extending the basket full of berries to Carl. "Y'all bring that to Carol, she might bake us a cake if you ask nicely, and by nicely I mean whine until she can't take it anymore."

"That would be awesome! Come on Tommy let's go." Carl added, starting to run with the basket.

"See you later Ele" Tommy replied kissing my cheek loudly. "Hey wait for me!" He shouted to Carl.

Rick chuckled. "Carl found a brother in Tommy." We were walking slowly down the path back to the prison.

"Yes and I haven't seen Tommy that happy since the dead started to walk...To be honest, I think he was rarely that happy, not even before that."

"I don't think so; you should see all the stories he tells us about you and him before all that happened. You are one amazing sister. I can't believe the weight it could have been for you."

"I could say just the same, you are the leader of this dysfunctional group, you are in charge of two children after losing your wife barely three months ago and I saw you play with Tommy. You are one of the strongest man I have ever met."

Rick reached for my hand and squeezed it; he kept hold of it a few more seconds, and let it go. "Lori and I...We were not together anymore."

"What?"

"I mean, Lori...Carl's and Judith's mom. We were broken up when she died; we hadn't been together for months. I took some decisions she didn't like, and she acted in some ways I couldn't approve...If I were honest, things were pretty rocky between us before this apocalypse even happened. If the world would have continued the way it was supposed to, I'm pretty sure we would be divorced by now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's one of the down points to get married at 19 to your high school sweetheart. You think you are choosing the perfect match for you but at this age, god you don't even know yourself. And then you grow apart, you change and you forget to inform the other in the process and when you realize it, the gap between you two is just so deep you can't mend it, no matter how hard you try."

"No matter how hard you try." I whispered back. Maybe that was it, maybe the gap between Daryl and I was just too deep and I could try to mend it I was just set to fail.

"And you know sometimes I think of who you were supposed to meet, and I think I would have met you."

"Why is that?"

"When I was shot I was in a coma, I was at Emory hospital. I think one day I would have opened my eyes and I would have seen the pretty resident."

I laughed, "yea I think not, I was about to start my residency in medicine so I guess we would have met but I was over 200 lbs then"

"Doesn't change the fact that you are pretty."

"I...Thanks." I looked away, not really knowing what to add to that.

I went to my cell, and started to play with the radio, hoping to catch something...anything really that would led me to think there was hope. I also had to admit that a small part of me hoped that Daryl would come over and that we could talk and that maybe he will let me know how he felt, if I was just wasting my time.

When I went for dinner, both Daryl and Rick were not there and this was making me uneasy, it was like Daryl purposely avoided me all day.

Dinner had just started when T-Dog came to see me. "Could you come down in the generator room with me?"

"Sure," I turned to Michonne sitting beside me. "Could you please tell Tommy I'll be back...well if he is looking for me?"

"Sure but I don't think he will even see it..." She said pointing with her forks to where Tommy, Carl and Beth were playing Monopoly while stuffing their faces with cake, Carol did cave in. Dinner had become a real festivity since we had power and music.

"What's the problem?" I asked as we made it downstairs.

"I don't know. This shit was burning two can per week, we didn't increase the energy level but now we need like...a can every two days. We won't last long."

He pointed to the corner where we bad about 30 barrels of gas left, by doing the quick math we would have enough for about 7 weeks at the most and I suspected the consumption to only increase.

"The problem is that this generator is only a backup in case of power outage; it's not supposed to run 24/7 for such an extensive amount of time. This generator will probably die before we run out of gas and I seriously don't think I would be able to fix it this time."

"So what we going to do?"

"I need to talk to Rick."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Just let's keep that between us for now okay? We wouldn't want the others to worry."

"You can count on me. Want me to help you find Rick?"

"Nah it's cool, I'm pretty much sure of where he is."

When I walked into ward C, I could see the light in the guardians' office and I knew what Rick was doing, he was trying to map every road possible that might be able to take us to Fort Benning where he was sure there was a refugee camp.

However, I could start hearing the shouting between Daryl and Rick before even reaching the top of the stairs; for once I was happy they played the music so loud in the kitchen nobody else needed to hear that.

"Are you completely crazy? You can't ask me to sacrifice people for your little personal vendetta Daryl. This is a no."

"Ya don't understand, y'all makin' the same fucking mistake y'all did last time! He's weak, his group is small. Now or never."

"You are not even sure his group his small! We can't lose any more people Daryl , not on a supposition and certainly not for all the wrong reasons."

"Her getting shot is not reason enough? Come on Rick grimes, ya can't fool me. Ya wish she was yer girl!"

"And you don't? She is fine now."

The silent was deafening. "What's happening in there?" I asked opening the door knowing I wouldn't get an answer anyways.

Daryl turned toward me, red with rage, jaw clenched. "Nothin'" he replied getting out of the room without throwing me another look.

Once he was gone, Rick fell heavily on his chair closing his eyes with exhaustion.

"What...What's happening?"

"Daryl, that's what is happening. He is doing the hot head again like he is forgetting what happened barely months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"He went back to where you got shot, he followed the trail and found the camp. He wants me to give him a few of the group so they can go and kill them as revenge." He opened his eyes. "Believe me, I want the man that shot you as much as he does but I can't risk the group, I have to protect them."

"Of course you do! it's not worth it. Let me try to talk with him. Maybe...Maybe I can make him rethink"

"Good luck with that. Just—"

"Later" I said running down the stair to Daryl's cell.

"What d'ya want?" He asked as soon I walked in.

"You can't go there, please Daryl no, just stay here."

"Ah yer Sheriff Rick little messenger now? That's cute."

"No, I just don't want to get hurt. I'm fine now Daryl...Lets be happy and enjoy our time together it will be revenge enough. You and Tommy are the most important persons in my life, don't endanger yourself."

"In what fairyland d'ya live girl? World don't work like that yer brother and I will probably be dead in like a year."

"But it can be the best year." I replied, reaching for his hand. "We can make the most of it"

He snatched his hand out of my touch. "Ya lyin' to yerself. Ya think ya want me cuz I'm one of the last man standing."

"No it's not true... I want you."

He shook his head. "Na ya don't, yer choices are limited."

"Well there is Rick, and he is pretty perfect." I saw pure fury in Daryl's eyes, and I realized it was a mistake to say this.

"Ya jest go get screwed by the sheriff that's all he waits for. At least he want ya, I don't"

"I don't want the sheriff I want you dumbass. Stay here...Stay with me or...or we're done."

"We didn't even start girl that was just a stupid weak moment last night." He turned his back to me. "Ya think' I want a relationship?" He snorted. "I don't want anythin'"

"I love you."

He turned around so briskly, I took a step back. "What d'ya say?"

"I... I love you."

"Nah you don't! Yer tryin' to mess with my mind again. Yer worst than them, playin game' telling people what then wanna hear." He shook his head. "Move away." He said as I was standing in the doorframe.

"No, I won't! You know I mean it. Daryl stay...if you leave, there is no turning back I won't forgive you."

"Y'all thank me. Now move or I'll make you move."

"Go ahead."

"Dumb bitch" he grumbled, bumping my injured shoulder forcefully making me scream in pain.

I watched him walk away with tears in my eyes, both from pain and rejection. I couldn't believe he would have hurt him, I couldn't believe he would walk away from me even when I begged him to stay and most of all I never thought he would break my heart.

Daryl Dixon broke me once; he would never get the chance to do it twice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N:** Thanks for the reviews guys, things are starting to pick up here…Enjoy and don't forget to review you are making me going. Kate, Zaii and Elizabeth… You girls are AWESOME! It's the longest chapter i have ever written. Come on pretty please with an arrow on top. give me a review :D

Steffy

**Chapter 10:**

When I woke up the next morning, I looked out of the cell window, hoping to see Daryl truck and bike. Maybe it was just him being an ass yesterday; maybe he rethought what I had said and decided to stay. I told him it would be over if he walked away and I meant it. I had lost too much already, before and after the apocalypse, I really didn't need to get hurt again. If he decided to take inconsiderate risks then I needed to take my distance, I couldn't afford losing someone I loved again.

His truck was gone...I shook my head disappointed.

"Okay Ele, now you have your answer. He didn't care about you as much as you cared about him. Just be strong hold your head high and move on."

I went for breakfast, played with the youngsters to Monopoly for a while. My arm was really a weight that took frustration to a whole new level.

People were much more tense than usual; Daryl absence did take a toll on the group. Did they know where he went? Did Rick or Daryl even say anything?

"Hey did you figure what to do with the generator?" T-dog asked once the never-ending Monopoly game finally finished.

"Yea, I got sidetracked tonight but I will go now. Do you know where Rick is?"

"In the office I guess, his watch just ended."

I nodded, and went to the office to find Rick playing the radio I fixed, sadly he was hearing the same white noises I was hearing on mine.

"One day we'll hear something."

Rick looked up clearly startled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No it's okay; I was just lost in my thoughts."

"A penny for your thoughts?" I tried

He chuckled. "I think this will be overpaid."

I sat across from him.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Yes I wanted to come to talk to you yesterday, but I got sidetracked."

"With the Daryl drama?"

"Yeah..."

"I told you he wouldn't change his mind."

"Well I still think it was worth the try." I replied defensively even if I knew Rick didn't do anything to deserve that. "Anyways we noticed that the generator is burning more and more fuel, it's overheating. The thing is, this generator was never supposed to be a permanent solution you know. It was just there in case of power outage...supposed to last maybe a week or two...a month top. We have been using it for over two months now, I'm not sure it will last long."

"What if we only used it a few hours per day?"

I pondered that for a second. "I guess it could make us gain a few weeks maybe but not much. The constant usage damaged it pretty well, it will break one way or another and I mean huge break as in we will need to replace it all and that's WAY above my level of competency."

"And what are you suggesting us to do?" He asked, starting to play with his radio again.

"I don't know to be honest. You are way more organized than I ever was. You are taking the right decision by the group I just had to give you that element to ponder."

"Yea...One more issue to add to our list." He looked up still fingering the button. "You know, I am going to admit something to you that I never admitted to anyone else before...ever."

"Okay..."

"I'm tired."

"You're tired?"

"Yea...all of this, having the responsibilities of everybody, trying to do my best, and still seeing people die around me. I'm just really wondering if things will ever get better, If Judith will ever grow up to be safe again or if one day her big brother in 5, 10 years from now, will turn into a walker and try to eat her you know. Sometimes I wonder is it really worth it?" He took a deep breath. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" He stopped.

I looked at the radio stunned. "You heard it too?" I asked, "I clearly heard a voice."

"Yeah! It was a voice."

I nodded. "A man. Let's go on the roof just don't touch anything until we get there. "

We ran to the roof, extended the antenna, and turned the button back very slowly. We could hear the voice more steadily now but there was some white noise stopping us from understanding.

"Just try walking around. Maybe we will catch it better."

Rick looked at me doubtful. "Yeah I guess it's worth the try." He walked slowly stopping every couple of meters, playing a little bit with the button.

He was at the north side of the wall when the voice came more clearly, it was far from perfect but at least we could understand.

_This is John Moore, former vice-president of the United States of America. This is a real announcement, today June 5__th__ 2013, if any survivor hears this message, make your way to Jonesboro Arkansas. The government has a vaccine, no cure has been developed but a vaccine will prevent you to change into a walking dead even if bitten. Jonesboro is a safe haven for everybody looking for peace. Please if you hear this message make your way here immediately and inform any survivor you may find along the way, I along with the US Army and Scientists, will be here to assist you. I repeat..._

The message played over and over again as Rick and I were just looking at each other not really knowing what we should do.

"A vaccine?" I whispered barely able to believe it myself.

Rick let go of the radio, and pulled me into a hug. "Hope Ele, we have hope!" He whispered holding me even tighter.

I didn't realize I was crying before Rick let go of the hug and ever so gently dried my tears with his thumb pad.

"We're going to be okay?" I asked.

He smiled, brighter than I ever saw him do before. "Yes we'll be okay." He leaned in before I had a chance to even realize and kissed me. It was quick, just a peck on the lips but all in all it felt wrong.

I took a quick step back, rested my hand on my lips, and looked away.

"I'm sorry" he said moving around so he could meet my eyes. "I shouldn't have done it like that, not now."

"Yes, no its okay I just...Yeah...it's just, no I...it's fine." How very eloquent of me?! I was a damn doctor and I couldn't make one sentence that made sense. I cleared my throat. "What are we going to do?"

"About the message?" He shrugged. "To be fair I don't know. I want us to go, of course I do. I will go, but I can't force the other to go. I say it's not a democracy but taking reluctant people with us will create more hazards and I can't blame them if they don't want to go. Jonesboro is at least 500 miles from here, the roads are terrible, and that is if we even manage to drive all the way. We have to stay away from the main roads for sure they will be packed by cars. In an ideal world it will take us about 6 days in reality I expect a good ten to twelve days if things go remotely okay. I can't force that on people Ele."

"I know you can't, and you shouldn't because it anything was to happen to them then you will have their death on your conscience. So what do we do?"

"We organize a meeting and we tell them what we know. I will let them know that I think it's the best decision, that I would love for them to come and then we let them decide if they want to come or not."

I nodded. "That's speaking as a true leader."

He laughed but there was no humor in it. "You know it's not a role I wanted, not really. It just came to me and then it was just it. You want to know my secret?"

I nodded.

"Sometimes I just wish someone else would step up just for a few days."

"I don't see that happening."

"Me neither." He took a deep breath. "I didn't ask you though. Are you coming with me? To Jonesboro?"

I nodded. "Of course I am. It's the best hope we have and If I have to die, I rather die trying to save my little brother."

"Okay. I will arrange a meeting with the whole group would you be part of it? I mean you heard it too. I think it will help to have you there with me."

"Yeah….Sure okay. I am not much of a public speaker."

He smiled, squeezing my hand. "Yeah I figured that much." He looked at the sun. "I will arrange the meeting for dinner time; it will give me time to study the roads for a little while, to make sure we have some alternatives if needed. I need to be able to look at all of them in the eyes and tell them I am almost sure we can make it there."

"Sure, just let me know if you need anything from me."

"Will do."

"Okay, I am going to see the others to see if they need any help that only require one arm."

Rick nodded. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"I didn't realize how much I missed having anyone to confide in." He rubbed his beard. "It feels like I can tell you anything, you are not judging or using my weaknesses or doubt against me. It's nice."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Yeah…" Rick looked at me silently for a few minutes, making me self-conscious. He finally looked away. "I'll see you later."

"So now you know everything we do. I truly believe we should go, but at the end of the day it's your life, it's your choice." Said Rick, standing next to me, facing the whole group.

"Are you sure the generator will die soon?" Asked Hershel.

I nodded. "Yes T-dog has been monitoring the gas consumption of it and it is increasing alarming fast, we are at one can the day now I give it a week….two tops."

"And you're sure it was the damn vice-president?" Asked Rodriguez, one of the original inmates. "Maybe it's just some kind of trap."

"It would be pretty stupid to pretend. If it was a trap he wouldn't know how many people would show up at once, if they had some heavy guns…" Rick shook his head. "No, the likelihood of a trap is pretty low."

"Not that I want to say anything, but I might not be the best traveling partner" said Hershel pointing to his cut leg. "How are we going to deal with that if I come?"

"You are a member of our group Hershel; we wouldn't even imagine leaving you behind. I have been working on a lot of different roads to make us there, we will go all the way with the cars or pretty close at least."

"We'll take one of the wheelchairs they have here just in case" I added after Rick.

"You're the first lady now?" Asked Rodriguez, snickering.

"Just shut it Rodriguez" Barked T-dog.

"What about Daryl?" Asked Carol. She was looking at me and I could hear the real question. '_What about you and Daryl?_'

"What about him?" Asked Rick. "He made his choice when he left, we all asked him to stay he decided to leave. The chances…." Rick threw me a quick glance. "The chances of him still being alive right now are pretty slim."

Hearing that was like being stabbed straight in the heart. I looked down at my hands, pretending to inspect my nails.

"But we can't be sure." Carol insisted.

"No you are right, we can't be sure but…" Rick sighed. "It will take us couple of days to get ready to leave anyways if he is back by then he will be welcome to join if he is not…"

"It means he will never be back." I added not able to stop my voice from breaking at the end.

"So who wants to come?" Asked Rick.

T-dog, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Beth and Michonne raised their hands.

Rodriguez shook his head. "Sorry man, but even if it is the government I am a convicted felon I am not coming."

Rick nodded. "It's your choice, but if you change your mind you are welcome to join us. You have 48 hours to make your decision. "

We all ate silently that night, for the first time since we had power, the mood was not festive.

After dinner I went to the library, I knew taking books was taken space and it was heavy but I also thought that education was everything and a few books might be useful for Carl, Tommy, Beth and Judith eventually.

"Are you okay with all that?" Asked Carol¸ joining me in the library.

"What do you mean?"

"Leaving Daryl behind."

I shrugged my good shoulder. "What do you want me to do about it?" I kept looking at the books, and when I found one of interest I put it on the cart.

"Well you told me…"

"That I loved him?" I turned to look at her, she nodded. I turned back to look at my books. " I begged him to stay, I told him I loved him."

"You did?"

"Uh huh."

"And how did that go?"

I snorted." As you can see not that well, he called me a dumb bitch and left anyways."

"Daryl…." She said in a sigh. "You know he didn't mean th-"

I swirled around "You know what I don't care, really I don't. Don't defend him all the damn time."

"No it's not-"

I shook my head. "He made his choice Carol. I told him I loved him, I told him that if he walked away now, we were done. And he didn't even think, not even a minute."

"He is a decent man."

"I am not saying he is not. I am sure he is, its just…." I took a deep breath "he is not right for me. You know I don't think I can mend him and...Let's just drop it okay?"

"Okay..." but I could hear in her voice she was all but happy to drop the subject. "What are you up to?"

"I am trying to find some books worth reading, for us and for the kids. I mean reading is an important part of our lives...I wouldn't want the zombie apocalypse stripping us of our education."

"He will be back." She said with conviction looking through the books. "He will do what's right; he always ends up doing what's right."

"Well maybe what's right by him is dying during a stupid unnecessary vendetta."

"No, what's right is be here with us...with you. He knows that, it might just take him more time to realize it than we did."

I knew I should have dropped the subject, but I presumed the masochist in me didn't want to. "You seem to be so sure he would do that why? What do you know about him that I don't?"

She looked up and smiled. I could see the gleam and her eyes, and I knew that was what she expected from me. "You have known him what now? Two and half months?"

"Give or take."

"I have known him for more than a year, and believe me, in a world like ours it seems like a life time." She took a deep breath. He was the only one who went to look for my little girl every single day even when everybody, included him, knew deep down that she was dead, he just kept looking for her and it almost cost his life. Sometimes he doesn't know how to say things, he is the silent brooding type but when we need him to come through he never disappoint."

_He disappointed me_. I said to myself. "Good to know...Anyways would you mind helping me get all these books downstairs please." It was my way to tell her that this conversation was over.

The next day we were all busy packing making sure we didn't forget anything essential. I was trying to fold the clothes but got irritated.

"Fuck!" I shouted, taking my arm out of the brace and threw it out of the cell. I grimaced in pain as I moved my arm but I decided to work through the pain. I was a doctor after all, I knew it was not the best idea but I also knew that the possible damages I could cause were slim to none. I was so mad at Daryl, I realized when I woke up this morning and his truck was still absent, how I did thought deep down, that he would come back and now we would be done and gone and less than a day. And I hated the idea of not knowing how he was, if he was still alive, if he ever was planning to come back.

I ripped a page of my notebook.

_Daryl, _

_I don't know if you will ever read this note or not but if you are back, safe and sound, it means that prayer does work, and I will have to go to church just like I bargained god I would. _

_We are on our way to Jonesboro in Arkansas, because it seems that hope is there. Rick and I heard on the radio that they found a vaccine, we might just all die soon, as you very nicely mentioned before you left, but at least we wouldn't turn into monsters because all I know is that...what is dead should stay dead and I hope that I will when my time come. _

_If you read this note and decide to join us we left on June 7__th__ and based on Rick calculation we took US-278 W._

_Anyways I hope to see you there, safe and sound. _

_All the best, _

_Ele._

I folded the piece of paper and put it on Daryl bulk.

At the end of the day, I was exhausted, sweaty and my arm was hurting like a bitch. Hershel gave me a glare when he saw me use my arm, I glared right back and I didn't really know what my face said but he didn't pipe a word.

"I'm going to take a hot shower." I said to Carol after dinner. The problem with prison showers was that you had no locks. We came with the idea to put piece of paper on the door if it was a girl or a boy occupying the bathroom, and we always tried to have someone to keep an eye on the door.

"It might take a little while." I told her. I didn't know how long it would be until we would have a hot shower again, and I decided to enjoy it as long as I could.

"Take your time" she said sitting on the chair by the door. I have quite a lot of clothe to mend. She added, showing me the shirt she was working on.

I was only on the shower for about 5 minutes when I heard some muffle voices in the corridor.

"Fuck where is she?"

My heart skipped a beat; even under the shower I could recognize his voice. It took everything I had to not turn off the shower and go to him. I told him it was over and I meant it.

I couldn't really hear what the other person was saying.

"I want to see her now ya hear me?!"

Within seconds, I heard the door slammed open and close. I didn't have the time to react, Daryl was standing in front of me.

I squeaked trying to hide some strategic areas of my very naked body, but when I really looked at him I realized there was no point, he was looking at me but I was not sure he was seeing me.

He looked completely disgruntled, blood shot eyes, and covered in blood that I presumed was not his.

"Daryl?" I tried, hating the fact that my towels and clothes were actually behind where he was standing.

He was just standing there, silent...I had to admit it was borderline creepy...I felt like I was in the Bates motel.

"Daryl say something...Anything."

"Merle..." He whispered.

"Merle your brother?"

He nodded.

"What? is he okay?"

"Walker..."

"He is a walker?"

Daryl eyes filled up with tears, and he shook his head. "Not anymore."

And I got it; the blood on Daryl was Merle's, he killed his walker brother.

Daryl kicked off his shoes, walked in the shower fully dressed, pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my neck. Even with the hot water falling on us, he was shivering and I could feel his sob as he was crying.

I heard a knock to the door. "Ele is everything okay? I heard Daryl was there." Asked Rick.

"Back off Grimes." Daryl groaned, his face still buried in my neck.

"Ele? I'm coming in."

"No! Back off Grimes!" Daryl shouted, before pulling me even closer resting his callous hands on the bare skin of my back.

"It's okay Rick, everything is okay. Could you get Tommy to bring some dry clothes for Daryl and leave them in front of the door?"

Rick was silent for so long I thought he was. "Okay..." he finally replied.

Daryl was sobbing even harder now.

I brought my hand up and started to caress his wet hair. "It's okay Daryl, it's alright just cry...Just let go of the pain."

"I never made it to the camp" he whispered in my neck. "I was almost there, and then here he was eating some poor bastard. He wanted to eat me Ele, he wanted to kill me and I almost let him. but then I thought I didn't want to die and...Now I am crying in yer arms, showing ya how weak I really am." He sobbed harder, and I actually had to hold on to him to stop him to fall down. The pain on my arm was excruciating but I did my best to hold on.

"Look at me, Daryl look at me."

He straightened, meeting my eyes. He was so tall compared to me, that he was shielding me from the water.

I reached up and dried his cheek where the tears were mixed with the water. "You freed him Daryl. I am sure that if he was somewhere looking down he is thanking you. And seeing you crying, is making you stronger than you've ever been to me. You still are, and always will be the soldier in my eyes."

He looked at me for a second longer before crashing his lips on mine. His kiss was rough but in a good way, it was just like him...rough outside but soft inside. He gently ran his tongue on my bottom lip, and I let him in, kissing him with the same passion.

I never kissed anyone like that before, but the little noises he was making led me to think I was doing something right. His hands were sliding up and down my back, going lower and lower with his stroke. He let go of my mouth, and started to give me butterfly kisses all along my jaw line, down to my neck. One of his hands came around, and cupped my breast; this brought me back to reality. I couldn't deal with Daryl that way anymore, he felt sad and was looking for comfort, he would probably reject me tomorrow, and I couldn't let my first time happen that way, not when I knew he would step away for us once again...I couldn't let my last barrier down, not with him.

I gently pushed him away. "Daryl no, I don't want that." I was pretty sure that my heavy breathing ,and my body was saying otherwise, but he stopped straight away as I knew he would.

"Ele?" He tried, and I could see he was lost.

I shook my head. "Let's get you clean up okay?"

He simply nodded, looking down in defeat.

I started to unbutton his shirt trying to think it was no different than the elderly people I was washing when I was in pre-med and worked at the hospital as a helper. Except that, when I was washing the elders I was not standing fully naked in the shower with them, and they didn't have the same body than Daryl Dixon did.

When I took off his pants and underwear, I did my best to look away but I was bright red and I knew it. Daryl was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even seem to notice.

It was like a robot, he was raising his arm when I was asking him to, turned around when requested. I washed him, and wrapped him into a towel while I quickly dressed.

I opened the door to reach for the clothes on the floor, when I noticed 9 pairs of eyes looked at me. "Everything is okay guys, we'll be out in a minute."

"Carol told me he was covered in blood, is he hurt?" Asked Rick, and I could see the real concern in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No it wasn't his blood." I closed the door before having to answer to more questions.

I helped him dress and brushed his hair. "Sorry I didn't really manage to give your hair your usual bad boy style." I tried in an attempt to joke.

"Why did you push me away Ele?" He asked. He looked so sad, I couldn't tell him everything that I wanted to tell him, it would have been like kicking a man already on the floor. There was no honour in that.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You look exhausted; we can talk in the morning."

He nodded again, reaching for my hand.

I sighed, intertwining our fingers. He was making things much harder than it was supposed to be.

When we got out, only Carol and Rick were waiting for us.

"What d'ya want Grimes?" Asked Daryl, pulling me closer.

"I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm fine." He started to walked away, pulling me along.

Rick walked beside me. "What's up?" he mouthed to me.

"Not my story to tell" I whispered. "Daryl just needs to rest for a while." I added louder.

"I didn't do anythin'" he added once we reached the cell, he let go of my hand to pull his covers off. He turned to Rick. "Y'all can sleep; I didn't go against the Gov'nor. Just leave me alone."

Rick looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded ever so slightly.

"Ok Daryl, just...we're glad to have you back safely." Rick added.

Carol smiled to him. "It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Where ya goin'?" He asked as we turned to leave.

"You said you needed to be alone." I replied.

"Nah I wanna be alone with ya." He moved in his bed, resting his back against the wall, and pulled the cover up.

"Daryl, I don't think that's –"

"Come on woman, don't make me beg."

I looked at Carol, who gave me an encouraging smile.

I sighed. "Okay, but just for a moment."

"k."

I turned. "I will see you tomorrow" I said, meeting Rick's eyes

"You know you don't have to do that if you don't want to. Daryl is a big boy. Whatever happened he can pull through." He whispered.

"I know he can, he is the strongest man I ever met, but I also know we need to cut people some slacks every now and then." I quickly looked at Daryl who was still waiting covers up. "And I think today is the day."

"Have a good night."

I waited for Rick and Carol to be gone before joining Daryl in bed.

As soon as I was lying down, Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me so close to him I could feel his heart beat against my back. I expected him to say something but he didn't he simply held me tight resting his cheek on top of my head.

I was awake, there was no way I could fall asleep so close to him, I counted the tiles on the wall a few times...After a while, Daryl heart rate calmed, his breathing deepened and his arm went slack. I waited a bit longer until I was sure he was deeply asleep before sneaking out.

I could only take so much, and it hurt me to get up. All I wanted to do, was turn in his embrace and burry my face in his neck, but I knew it wasn't right because if it wasn't today or tomorrow he would reject me again, and there was only so much I could take.

I walked back to my cell, stopped by Judith's cell but Rick was already there.

"Oh you are back already?"

"Yea why? I just waited for him to get to sleep. He had a rough day."

Rick nodded.

"Can I?" I asked, extending my arm.

"Sure!" He then frowned looking at my other arm. "But aren't you supposed to—"

"No please, not you too. I already had Hershel on my back. I am a doctor I know and I feel just fine just cut me some slacked ok?"

He chuckled. "Okay then." He gave me Judith, and the bottle.

"I love that little girl you know..." I looked down at her with a smile.

"Yeah I know you do; I can see the way you look at her. And I know, I know that when she will grow up she will love you too. What is happening to Daryl?"

"I know you worry for the group, and I wish I could tell you but it's not my prerogative to tell you. All I can say, I can assure you that whatever happened today will have no repercussion on the group. Is that enough?

Rick nodded. "It will have to." He started to rub his beard, and I knew he was uncomfortable. "I know I have no right to ask but... I mean I noticed little things here and there and...Are you with Daryl? I mean are you two dating?"

I shook my head. "No we're not. I don't know what we are to be honest, but no we are not dating. Daryl is a lot of things, but he is not boyfriend material, not for a minute. He needed some comfort and he went to me for it." I yawned as Judith did her burp. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Rick took Judith from me and put her back in the bed. "Noon."

"Okay, just try to get Daryl up to speed in the morning. Have a good night Sheriff Grimes." I must have been exhausted because I was asleep before my head even touched the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Hi Friends! **

I really hope you are still enjoying my story. I still don't own the walking dead I just wish I owned Daryl (winkwink)

Please review I love reading you!

Steffy

**Chapter 11:**

"Ya left last night."

I turned to see Daryl leaning against my cell wall. I managed to avoid him most of the morning, but I really needed to finish putting stuff away.

"Yea why?" I asked, concentrating on my task again. I was folding Judith's and Tommy's clothes we washed last night.

"I thought I was goin' to wake up with ya in my arms."

I was so glad he couldn't see my face; with my back to him it would be easier to keep pretending. I was sure if I pretended well enough, for long enough I would finish believe it myself. "Oh no, that was not going to happen Daryl."

"I came back."

"You left."

"Ya know why I did."

"Yes I do." And I truly did, Daryl was a hothead who truly believe in the "an eye for an eye" precept.

"I came back ...for ya." He replied, and I could hear at his voice than he was much closer to me now.

"Well if this is really why you are back, it's a waste of time I am sorry."

"Ya sure bout that?" He whispered. He was so close now, I could feel his warm breath on my neck, and I couldn't help the small shiver going down my spine.

"Yes, I meant what I told you just as you meant what you told me."

"Ya know I didn't mean that. I was angry and..."

I swirled around. "And what?"

"Things were messing up my head. Merle said..." he shook his head. "Yer a doctor."

"Yes I know what I am thank you."

"And I am an idiot."

I nodded. "That's a given." I sighed. "Anyways you were right, you did the right thing by pushing me away."

"I jest...Yer too good for me. If it wasn't for the walkers, ya wouldn't even look at me."

"And you know that how?" I asked, resting my hand on my hip. "Because you are such an expert in me right?" I shook my head, and extended him a photo. "I could say the same."

He looked down at the photo, and looked back at me a confused look on his face. "I don't understand."

"It's me and Tommy before the apocalypse."

"Ya I see that. Such a bright smile, I wanna see one like that one day...It make ya even more beautiful."

I snorted." You don't see anything wrong?"

He looked at the picture again. "Nah."

I wouldn't help but laugh. "I was everything but Elena Christensen! Come on Daryl be honest, I know guys like you...you wouldn't have looked at me then or if you would have, it would have been to snicker behind my back with your friends." I shook my head. "If you think you wouldn't have been good for me then, well believe me I thought just the same."

"First, I think Elena Christensen is overrated, she ain't that pretty, and then ya can't say what I would have done or not. Y'all didn't know me."

I crossed my arms on my chest. "My point exactly Dixon...the same works for me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

The bags in the cells were done. I needed to go through the clinic one more time to make sure we took everything we needed. "You know what? You were right the other day."

"Bout what?"

"Everything. You and I, it wouldn't work. You don't want a relationship with me. Excuse me, I need to go." I gestured him to get out of my way.

He moved, but followed me. "Ya told me ya loved me."

I quickly looked around to make sure nobody heard me. "I was lying."

"I think ya lyin' now."

"Oh yea now you are an expert on what I say and how I feel?"

"Nah, I just saw how yer body reacted to me yesterday."

"Don't confused love and desire Daryl...Just let me be please?"

He walked faster, and came to stand before me just as I reached the clinic. "God woman jest listen! I'm trying to tell ya' how I feel."

"Don't bother, whatever you say, it won't change anything."

"Ya tryin' to get even with me?" He asked.

I shook my head; there was no point to answer him. I slid in the clinic going over the medication we had and put them in the bags.

"I admit, maybe once or twice I wasn't fair, I wasn't nice."

_Once or twice? Understatement of the year._ I thought but remained silent.

"But with what happened yesterday, I've got myself together. Ya don't believe me, do ya?"

"I believe you believe it...for today. You might say all these things, but it always turns out wrong."

"What d'ya want? I can write up in the sky '_forgive me, I apologize'_, give ya purdy flowers every day. What d'ya want to believe me and gimme a shot?"

I turned around, and met his eyes. "I'll believe you when everything you do and say don't turn out wrong but you were right, you are not made for me." I shook my head, "no...not for a second, I was just a fool and you made me realize I had been dead wrong all along."

"Ele please hear me out... I am just asking five minutes, don't ya owe me that?"

"Owe you? Owe you for what? Saving your life? No Daryl, I paid whatever debt I had toward you. I don't owe you anything. So please now just drop it and move on okay? We can be friends, friends is good."

Daryl shook his head. "No, I dropped everything in my life, always thinkin' it was not worth it or I was not worth it but not anymore. I'll fight for ya Ele. If ya think I'm goin' to let ya walk away from me without fightin' think again. Ain't gonna happen."

I sighed. He wanted me today, but sometime, maybe tomorrow he would think something else again and he will throw me out. "Whatever you say Daryl."

At this moment, Beth came in the clinic. "Here you are! Rick is looking everywhere for you two! We are about to leave."

"Great thanks. Could you just help me with the bags in my cell?" I asked Beth.

"Rick got those already. Want me to take some of those?" She pointed to the bags.

"Sure thanks."

"Drive with me." Asked Daryl, as we went outside.

"No." I took the direction of the Prius. "So how are we doing this?" I asked Rick as he took the bag from my hand.

"I was thinking, you, Tommy, Carl Judith and I in the Prius. Daryl and T-dog in the pickup, and the others in the R-V. Does it work for all of you? Glenn you are the best to drive the RV."

"Yep, it works for me" Said Glenn, opening the door of the RV already helping Hershel in.

"Ele?" I nodded.

"Perfect." Rick look at the group. "I will take the lead and Daryl will close."

"No problem brother." Said Daryl, but he was looking straight at me, and it took everything I had not to let go of his eyes.

"How is the arm?" Rick asked after we have been driving for a while.

"Pretty good thanks. Sore but I can work through the pain. You know if you want to rest, I can drive too."

He chuckled. "A woman behind the wheels...not sure I want that."

I slapped his arm playfully.

"You're going to pay for that, Ele doesn't take sexist jokes lightly. She punched one of her teacher once." Tommy said.

Rick gave me a quick look full of admiration. "Are you serious?" He shook his head. "Didn't know you had that in you."

"Yea and if Dean hadn't say anything, Ele would have been fired."

"It's not exactly how it happened. This dou—This man thought he knew better than anyone else, and he said that women has no place being surgeons and that how could her girl my weight stand for hours in a operating room. I don't know I just lost it and punched him straight in the nose." I chuckled. "He was screaming everywhere that he was doing to get me fired but the Director of Residency heard all of it and he knew me pretty well, he was sort of a mentor for me. He helped me out of this one."

Tommy and Carl chuckled. "Dean said she was the first to ever manage to shut his mouth. He said she did a douchectomy."

"Ummm I'll know better than to do that again."

It took us over four hours to drive 70 miles, and as the sun started to set, Rick found a good place to stop.

"If we set camp against these rocks we would have only two sides to protect...What does everybody think?"

Rick received a general groan of agreement.

We started to set the tents as Rick and Glenn were starting to get out what we needed to use for the night.

"What about the sleeping arrangements?" T-dog asked.

"How do we do that?" Asked Rick.

I couldn't help but look at Daryl, and of course he was looking at me with a tiny grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, and concentrated on Rick again.

Rick looked at me. "Why don't you take a stab at it?"

I glared which made him laugh. "Douchectomy?" I said threateningly, making both Carl and Tommy '_woot_', and Rick burst in laughter.

Daryl cleared his throat loudly. "Ain't got all day. Just say things already."

"Okay" I said purposively not looking at him. "Carol, Judith and I in one, Rick Carl and Tommy in another, Glenn with Maggie in one, Hershel and Beth in the RV and Daryl and T-dog together?

"Sorry sweetheart, I get my own tent. I'm sleepin' alone...Well ya know what I mean?" He grinned even brighter." Yer welcome to join if ya wanna."

I blushed, but pretended to laughed it off. "You are so funny Dixon! You should have considered the Comedy club." I looked at T-dog. "It is okay with you."

"You betcha! Sharing a room with him will be torture."

"K then it's settled."

We got the camp set up, and light up a fire where Daryl had some meat cooking.

I sat on a log beside Tommy. "So how is it going buddy?" I felt like a terrible sister, like I had neglected my brother for the past few weeks.

"I'm okay, I kind of worry about what we are going to find in Jonesboro... The prison wasn't that bad."

"But you know if there is a vaccine, and an actual town, maybe you can go to school make more friends...I know you see Carl as a brother now but it will be great don't you think?"

"I guess..."

Rick came to sit on the other side of me, with the crying Judith's. "I need your help, she is fed, she is changed and yet she can't stop. Use your magical powers on her, sorceress."

I chuckled taking Judith from him. I starting to rock her while making funny faces. I leaned my face close and started to whisper a lullaby to her ear. I was not even half way through the first verse that she stopped crying.

"Seriously how do you do it?" Asked Carol, in awe.

"I told you, that woman has a gift with babies."

I laughed. "Nah, I just have a gift with that baby. Isn't that right Juju? I was telling her all my secrets."

"You didn't tell her about the douchectomy right? I think our daughter is a bit too young to be a feminist." Said Rick, laughing.

The camp became immediately eerily quiet. We all stared at Rick frozen...nobody missed the "our daughter" slip up.

"I mean my..." he laughed, but it sounded fake. "I mean _my_ daughter."

"I still have my guitar, and I still don't know how to play." Said Glenn out of the blue. I would have kissed him on the spot for trying to divert the spotlight.

Daryl stood briskly, reaching for his crossbow. "I gonna walk the perimeter."

Rick nodded. "Okay take som—"

"I work better alone, jest let me be." He replied, already walking away in the dark forest.

Rick sighed. "T-dog?"

T-dog nodded. "I'm on it."

"I'm coming with you." Said Glenn, jumping up.

I watched them disappear behind Daryl, before turning to Rick. "I think we need to talk."

I saw Maggie and Carol exchanging quick glances.

"Hey boys, why don't ya come with us and help us get ready for the night?" Asked Maggie, to Carl and Tommy.

"Come on Dad, let get you in the RV." Said Beth to Hershel.

"It was a slip up I promise, it didn't mean anything."

"I love your little girl Rick, I swear I do, and If I can be a part of her life I would love to be there, but I will never be her mother, no matter what happens. We need to honour the memory of her mother, she died for her. She needs to know that her mother was Lori Grimes, and that whatever her flaws and fault might have been, she loved her children more than anything...enough to die for them."

"Lori was a good mother, she will always be the mother of my children."

I nodded. "Good, I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now I, ummm" I turned to look at the fire. "Did I...you know."

"Did you what?"

"Did I ever lead you to think we were more than friends?"

"No"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, because if I did I am sorry, it was not my intention, not for a minute."

"No I know that, but I can't help but wonder sometimes if you know… maybe not now but in the future if—"

"Help!" Glenn shouted breathless, running toward us.

Rick jumped from the log as Carol and Maggie ran to meet him.

"He came out of nowhere…"

"Glenn focus, what is happening?" Asked Rick, resting his hands on Glenn shoulders.

"He got bit, fuck we didn't see it coming."

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach and it felt like I was swallowing ice. I gave the baby to Carol. I was terrified beyond words.

I looked around imagining my Daryl, lying on the floor as the virus was spreading through his veins.

"Take me to him" I said the voice breaking. He needed to know I loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: **Hey guys!

New chapter here! Just so you know I inspired this chapter with the song "_**I'm Yours" by The Script**_. I mean seriously listen to this song it has been written for Daryl.

Anyways I love the reviews they truly keep me going, please tell me what you think good or bad :) .

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead.

**Chapter 12**:

When I saw Daryl walk back to the camp, dragging T-dog, I couldn't help but let the little sound of relief escape me. Daryl...my Daryl was fine.

"Got that fucker, but he still got bitten" said Daryl breathless.

"Where?"

"The calf, the geek was just lying on the floor under leaves; no way we could see it."

"Put him in the tent, I need to amputate." I said, mentioning to T-dogs' tent.

"No...no don't amputate just kill me."

"Get me my green bag!" I shouted to no one in particular. "T-dog, come on be reasonable, that's the only way. "

He shook his head. "No, I can't be a cripple. Try something else, anything. If you can't, just kill me."

I looked up to Daryl. "Is his choice Ele. Ya can't take that away."

"Damn it! Take off your shoe lace and tie it just above his knee as tightly as you can, enough to cut the blood circulation, you understand."

Daryl was doing that, when Rick came in with the bag.

"Get the propofol out and the scalpel. "

Rick gave me the Scalpel. "What is the propo something?" he was looking frantically in the bag.

"A green bottle."

"There is no green bottle."

"I need to put him to sleep the pain will be excruciating and he can't move an inch."

"Swear, swear you won't cut my leg."

"Damn it T-dog I swear!"

Daryl punched T-dog so hard he passed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rick asked.

"Ya can't find the Fucking bottle, and she need him passed-out." He looked at me "yer welcome."

I sighed. There was no point arguing with him, and he got the job done. I had seen a documentary forever ago about that guy that had been bitten by a poisonous snake...they tried a surgery that, against all odds, worked.

"Keep the flashlight on the wound Daryl, don't move at all." I took the scalpel, and cut all around the bite mark, removing all the tissues, skin...everything until I reached the muscles.

Rick started to heave slightly.

"It's okay Rick just go...you don't need to be there. Go to Tommy, and asked him to give you the entire post ops products I will need to prevent infections. Once he gave you everything, just leave them outside the tent okay?"

"Okay...Sorry" he said, resting his hand on his mouth, rushing out of the tent like his butt was on fire.

Daryl chuckled. "Weak man."

"No he is not, it's pretty gruesome what I am doing even for me." I was now trying to remove fine layers of muscles where I thought the virus might have spread already. "I can't believe you can stand here, and watch."

"I gutted lots of animals before, ain't much different."

"I guess so..." Just in case, I cut a bit higher, removing even more flesh.

"Ya think it'll work."

"I don't know, it's the best chance he has without amputation. There is no way to predict. I don't know how fast the virus spreads and even if it works, he will have a terrible ugly scar, his leg will be weaker and since I had to remove some muscles he was wobble a little."

"Ya did yer best."

I looked up, and met his eyes. I knew I was about to make a mistake but I just had to. "I was terrified, I thought I died."

"When?"

"When I thought it was you being bitten." I replied, looking back to T-dog leg again.

"I have all the stuff" said Rick. "Tommy is not too far, if you need anything else specific just said it quite loud and he will get it for you."

"Okay thanks." I took the bag Rick left outside of the tent. I put some surgical antiseptic on and around the butcher job I just did. I injected him the stronger antibiotics I had, once in the veins and once on the wound before covering it up with surgical gas and wrapped it in bandages.

"You can come in" I said to Rick as I was putting all the bloody flesh, skin, muscles, bloody gloves and other material in a plastic bag. "Could you please burry this bag?" I extended the bag to Daryl "and please _please _don't go alone."

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I'll jest go at the edge of the trees, promise."

"How will he be going?"

I shook my head, and sat on the floor outside the tent, I felt exhausted...probably due to this major adrenaline rush. "I don't know Rick...it might have been all for nothing. We need to keep watch on him tonight to see if the fever hit. It might be both the virus or the body fighting an infection. I mean as much as I wanted to, I didn't manage to perform this surgery in the cleanest conditions."

"You are not keeping an eye on anything...you can barely keep your eyes open, you go to bed and sleep a while. If anything changes, I swear we'll come get you." Said Rick, gently helping me up.

"I will take Judith and sleep with the boys tonight, Rick will have to keep watch anyways."

"No, it's okay Carol."

She smiled at me. "Seriously you should look at you, you need sleep just go."

Rick helped me to my tent; he tucked me under the cover, kissed my forehead and left without a word. I couldn't even remember when was the last time someone tugged me to bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"_Hey sweetheart..." Said Daryl, coming into my tent._

"_Hey...aren't you supposed to keep an eye on T-dog?"_

"_Nah, Glenn and Rick are doin' that jest fine, I wanna keep an eye on ya". He replied, lying beside me. _

"_I love you Daryl. I know I said I didn't but it is not true. I love you, I love you very much." _

_He smiled, and kissed me tenderly. "I know ya do sweetheart. I know ya do". _

_His kissed became more insistent, more passionate. He rolled over to lie on top of me and started to kiss down my neck. "Ya know today it was him, but tomorrow it will be me." _

"_What"? I asked my brain in a fog...All I could think of was his lips on my skin. _

_He was going back and forth on my jaw line, biting me ever so slightly along the way. "A Walker...I'll be bitten soon enough". _

_I frowned, trying to push him away that was a real mood killer. "Daryl don't say stuff like that."_

"_What sweetheart? Don't wanna face the truth?" The more I was pushing him away the more he was pressing into me. "Tell me sweetheart, will ya still love me when I look like that?" He said facing me looking like a walker. _

I woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat. I looked around, but I was alone in the tent. The image of Daryl as a walker was printed in my mind. _Will it ever happen?_ I did think it was him that had been bitten and these few minutes of incertitude almost caused my heart to give out.

Tears started to fall down my face, I buried my face in my pillow and tried my best to muffles my cries.

I remembered my mom telling me, "_Sometimes you just need to have a good cry, you need to let go of all the bad things and you'll see you will feel better." _

A hand on my shoulders startled me. I quickly turned around to meet Carol's concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake anybody up I..." I dried my eyes. "Could you hear me?"

She shook her head. "No don't worry I just got Judith changed, and I wanted to see how you were doing. There was a thing I wanted to give you...why are you crying?"

I shook my head "it's nothing I..."

"You can talk to me Ele, I hope you know that I consider you family. Please talk to me, talking is good."

"I am a terrible person."

"What? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because I was happy it was not him that got bitten Carol. I took my Hippocratic Oath and I was happy, happy it was T-dog and not Daryl that got bitten! What does that make me?"

"Human. It makes you human."

"I don't know. When Glenn came and told us about the bite I was sure it was Daryl and I swear a little part of me died in that second. I know fear, but this level of dread..." I closed my eyes. "I have never, ever been more terrified than I had been in that second. And when I saw it was T-dog I thanked god! How did I dare do that? T-dog is a good man too! But you know what? I know I will lose him one day and I just...How will I ever get over him? I realized today that I can push him away, we may not even be together...I still have him under my skin."

"This is love, the great true love."

"It's terrifying, I never felt anything like that before and I don't like it."

She chuckled. "I still think you are lucky to feel that way and to have it reciprocated...Believe me lots of people go through this life not knowing what love is all about. Believe me I know..."

"Do you really think it's reciprocated?" I asked like a child hanging to her mothers' words.

She extended me an envelope that said _Ele_. I would recognize the horrendous writing everywhere, it was Daryl's.

"He gave me that for you before he left. He said to give it to you if he wasn't back after a week and to destroy it otherwise."

"But you didn't."

She shook her head. "No, this man is an idiot, and it had to be very important as he thought it might be his last word to you."

"Thank you." I took the envelop, and slide it under my pillow. "What time is it?"

"Around 2am I believe."

I nodded. "I'll read it later, right now I need to go see T-Dog."

Carol walked with me to the Tent where Glenn and Maggie were keeping an eye on T-Dog, I didn't miss the gun Glenn had in his hands, I truly hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

"How is he?" I asked resting a hand on his forehead. He had a light fever but it would very well caused by the pain.

"He hadn't woken up yet, not really, but I hear him moan a lot."

I nodded. "Yea...he must be in excruciating pain. "I looked at the bandage, it was red with blood. I removed it, injected some lidocaine and made a clean bandage.

"I am going to inject him a light sedative and something to help with the fever...he should sleep more soundly after that."

"Yea...Rick and Daryl will be back to relieve us in a few hours, you should go back to bed, you are as white as a ghost. And don't worry, Rick told us to monitor his fever if he ever go above 101 we're supposed to get him straight away."

"Okay...i'll see you later."

I went back to my tent and lay down playing with the envelop. Did I want to see what Daryl's wanted his last words to me be? The real question was, could I stay away from him? And I knew deep down that the answer was no, I didn't even want to be strong enough.

_Ele Sweetheart, _

_I never wrote anything like that before so...I just don't know how to do this shit, I feel like a pansy just holding that damn pen. Old habits die hard but I will do everything I can not to disappoint ya. _

I chuckled rolling my eyes, only Daryl could say things like that.

_I'm gone looking for the fuckers who did that to ya. I know ya told me to stay and ya told me ya loved me and I pretended it was nothing but angel it was everything. _

_I know ya can't understand and I can't explain but I have to do that, I know I should have told ya I love ya too because of course I do, if I'm honest I think I loved ya since that day in the wood when I saw ya in that stupid dress. I'm bout to turn 40, and it's the first time I say I love someone because it's true, I never loved anyone the way I love ya. _

_Problem is lovin' ya make me weak. I never was scared to die because I ain't have reason to live but since ya came I have a reason and it's ya...it's no good, ya understand right? Havin' weakness in a world like that hell we're living in...it's death. _

_If ya read these is cuz I'm dead and I'm sorry...i hope you don't mourn too long. Ya were a fool to love me, I was jest white trash...ya are a beautiful smart woman...never let anyone make ya believe ya are less than that, not even me. _

_But I need ya to know yer love was not wasted on me. I know I was horrible to ya in the cell but I needed ya to be mad, I needed ya to walk away because I knew that I would not resist much longer. One more "I love ya" and I was a goner. _

_Now I'll tell ya what I wanted to tell ya when you said ya love me. So Ele that what I would have said if I wasn't just a fucking messed up Son-of-Bitich_

_Ele. You've touched these tired eyes of mine, and mapped my face line by line. I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such. And though I may not look like much I'm yours. You are healing my scars over time, you are the angel in my life. _

_No matter what happened now or later, I am yours and always will be. And please don't cry if I died, I will die happy knowing that someone like you could see something and love someone like me. _

_Yours always_

_Daryl. _

I put the letter back under my pillow and couldn't help the wide smile to spread on my lips. Was that really what love looked like? The world was going to shit, and yet just knowing that the person you loved, loved you back made everything worthwhile?

When I woke up the sun was raising, I went to Daryl's' tent but he was not there. However, I noticed the picture I gave him yesterday by his sleeping bag and I couldn't help but smile.

I reached T-Dog tent, and heard Daryl and Rick whisper urgently.

"What was that all bout?"

"What do you mean?"

"Calling Judith 'our daughter' ya know Ele ain't her mother. "

"It was a slip up I didn't mean anything by it."

Daryl snorted. "I ain't an idjit. I know that's why ya want her that much. Back off."

"Why would I back off?"

"Cuz she is my woman."

Hearing Daryl said that made my heart gallop in my chest.

"Oh is she now?"

"Yep"

"and she knows that?"

"I didn't chat 'bout that yet but ya ain't fair. Ya know how I feel. Ya want her because ya think she'll be a good wife, a good mother for yer daughter, yer thinkin 'why not' but she deserve more."

"Wanting a good wife and a good mother is so horrible?"

"Nah but it's not enough when ya think bout Ele. Ele is much more than that, she deserve more than that. Ele...Ele is the air in yer lungs, the blood in yer veins. Ele shouldn't be a mean to an end, Ele should be the end, the only reason ya wanna to live. And I know yer a good man Rick, but yer not enough for her."

"And you are good enough?"

Daryl chuckled. "Nah I'm fucking far from it but I know it and I know how much I love her and believe me, nobody gonna love her more than I do."

I was grinning from ear to ear, it was l ever dreamed to hear. I took a few steps back and called them.

"Hey can I come in?"

Rick opened up the tent, and saw me walking their way. "Sure, do come in."

Daryl was sitting by T-dog's head, playing with a hunting knife. "How are ya Sweetheart? Did ya sleep well?"

I couldn't help my smile to spread. Just hearing his southern drawl calling me sweetheart was waking up the butterflies in my tummy. "Not bad." I touched T-dog forehead and he was fever free. "Holy shit I think I did it!"

"I never doubted you." Said Rick, still standing outside the tent but leaning in.

"Yes well I doubted myself for both of us...I can't believe we did it. I won't give him anything more for pain we need him to wake up and try to walk. Pain will wake him up soon." I looked at Daryl. "I need to see you though, you think you can spare me a few minutes ?"

Daryl looked at Rick, and I knew it was the moment of truth; either Rick was backing off and showed it to Daryl by letting him go with me or he would be refusing.

"Not a problem, we don't need to be two to keep an eye on T-dog. If he was to become a walker it would have happened already."

I saw Daryl eyes soften, and I could read the silent 'thank you' in them.

I stepped out of the tent with Daryl close behind. I waited for Rick to be back in the tent before extending my hand toward Daryl.

"Come..."

He looked down at my hand before looking back up to my eyes. I smiled brightly, reaching for his hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Where ya takin me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nah, wherever ya want me, I take it."

I took him in my tent and kneeled down, he copied my gesture.

"So...ya wanna talk?"

I shook my head, my heart pounding.

"I..."

I stopped him by leaning in, and pecking his lips.

"Ele?" He slid a little closer.

"I love you Daryl." I brought my hand up, and cupped his cheek. "There is no point arguing about it. I just...love you and the rest be damned."

Daryl leaned in my touch, closed his eyes and let out a sigh of content. He caught my hand and kissed my palm, it was such a cute and loving gesture...not something you could expect of a man like him and yet it didn't surprise me. "I love ya too sweetheart. I love ya more than ya know."

I leaned in, and kissed him again. "I know" I whispered against his lips. I kissed him with more insistence, reaching for his shirt. My shaking hands made it hard for me to open his shirt.

Daryl rested his hands on my shoulders, and pushed me a bit. "Ya sure ya wanna do that?" He asked breathless.

"Yes... yes I want it, I want you."

Daryl crashed his lips on mine, and only parted to remove my shirt and help me remove his.

He gently laid me on the sleeping bag once we were both fully undressed, and for once I didn't feel self-conscious. "Yer beautiful, yer my angel." He whispered, trailing kisses down my body.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the roughness of his beard against my skin, I wanted to stop time and live in this moment forever...it was perfect.

Daryl came back up and whispered all the things I was dreaming to hear in between kisses while he entered me gently.

I contracted and winced when he broke the last reminder of my innocence making him freeze on top of me.

"Ele? Are ya..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. "It's okay, it's okay just keep going" I whispered to his ear.

Daryl was even more gently after that, like if I was glass and he was worried he would break me. With each gentle stroke the pain receded and was replaced by a pleasure I didn't even know existed. Between every kiss Daryl was repeating how lucky he was to have me, how beautiful I was, how perfect I was and how much he loved me. It sounded like a litany. I never wanted it to stop, I wanted Daryl and I to make one for the rest of my life.

Daryl came calling my name; he then laid on top of me breathless, his face buried in my neck, kissing it tenderly.

I buried my hand in his silky hair and started to caress it softly, trying to catch my breath too.

Daryl leaned on his elbows, to look at me. "Yer a virgin."

"Nah..." I smiled. "I was a virgin."

He shook his head. "Ya know what I mean."

"Is it a problem?"

He leaned down, and kissed me. "Nah, I love the idea to be yer first and hopefully yer only, but I'd like to know before. I was a bit rough."

"No, you were perfect; I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Why did ya wait so long?" He moved from his spot on top of me, rolled on his back, and pulled me along so my head was resting on his chest. His thumb was rubbing circles on the small of my back. He reached for the cover with his free hand and covered our naked bodied.

"I wanted it to matter; I wanted to find someone I loved just like in the stupid romance novel I was reading. "

"And ya finally gave up on that idea."

I looked up and frowned. "No, I finally met the man I loved like in the romance novel."

He gave me the brightest smile I had ever seen on his face. "Did'ya?"

"Yep, you're my man Daryl Dixon and you better get used to that."

"I was yer man from day one Ele, we just didn't know that."

I laid back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Ya know why I left?"

"Please no, let's forget that."

Daryl encircled my waist and swirled so I was lying on my back and he was leaning above me. He gently stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. "Nah, I need to tell ya a few things, but then we can start over."

"Okay..."

"I left cause I realized how much ya meant to me, and it scared the shit out of me. After the way ya kissed my back in the cell, I went back to my cell and started thinkin' that maybe the walkers were not such a bad shit cuz it made me find ya. How horrible can one person be? This fucked up virus killed billions and I was okay with it cuz I found ya. How fucked up is that?"

"Not as bad as me, thanking god when I realized it was T-dog that was bitten and not you."

"Ya thought that?" He asked incredulous.

"Yep, I guess none of us are perfect. When it comes to you Daryl I am extremely selfish. If we leave Tommy aside, and it came to the world and you, I would be selfish enough to choice you. Every. Single. Time."

" .Time" He whispered as if he was trying to convince himself. He leaned and kissed me again.

We spent the rest of the morning making love, living in our own little bubble of love. Nobody came to bother us, and I really hoped that T-dog was okay and that Carol and Maggie were crafty enough to keep the kids as far as possible from my tent because Daryl and I were not the quieter, I was trying to keep it down but as soon as his hands touched my body I forgot everything even my name and just focus on his body making one with mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: **Hey guys this is chapter 13, yes our group is finally to Jonesboro…Will it be all they hoped for?

Now, this story is not exactly as popular as I hoped it would be so I will continue to update it for sure but it will be once a week instead of twice. I am actually working on another Walking Dead story that I think you might enjoy. I would love to have a beta for my new story as English is not my first language so if any of you is interested please PM me.

**Steffy2106**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the walking Dead I just own the plot of this fanfic and the OC characters. **

**Chapter 13**:

We had to stay to camp for three more days as we had to make sure that T-Dog was in condition to travel.

As far as Daryl and I were concerned, if you were an outsider of the group, you would have never found out we were an item. Some people were not big in PDA's, but it was an understatement as far as Daryl was concerned.

He was always sitting beside me, he was even over protective of me and we were even openly sharing now sharing the same tent now, but if it wasn't for that nothing else transpired.

There was no kiss, no hands holdings...But to be honest I didn't mind because everything he was not showing during the day, he was showing me at night. It also seemed to make the whole group happy, especially Carol who seemed to see Daryl as a brother. Even Rick seemed to be accepting it, which I was grateful for.

On the third morning, I was awaken by Daryl's' soft kisses along my neck.

"You know if you keep doing that I will never want to wake up any other way." I said, keeping my eyes closed.

He chuckled. "It's my evil masterplan! Ya goin' to be so fine wit me ya'll never want to leave me."

I opened my eyes and stretched, he was already dressed and probably ready to go hunt. "I'm not planning to go anywhere."

"Good, cuz I ain't plannin' to let ya go anywhere."

I sighed, I wanted to stay here all day but reality was calling me. Rick wanted to leave for Jonesboro as soon as practicable. "I have to get up..."

"I know. Got to do some huntin' anyways... Rick said we won't set camp until we get to Jonesboro...sleep by the cars and all. See ya' later?"

I nodded. "Love you."

He pecked my lips. "Lov'ya too sweetheart. Hey ya drivin wit me right? Ya and lil'man."

"Sure we are."

He smiled brightly. It was something beautiful to see on his face, a real smile, unguarded and full...not one of his silly smirk. I realized at that moment I would do anything to see this smile every day.

"What?" He asked self-conciously.

"Nah...nothing."

"Com'on tell me. Yer lookin at me weird."

I chuckled. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are kind of good looking Daryl Dixon?"

He shook his head, and blush faintly. "Silly woman..." He grinned. "And yeah I know ya feel that way..." he winked. "Ya remind me of that every night."

It was my turn to blush beet red... I enjoyed the cheeky side of him, even if he was awkward most of the time, I found his awkwardness cute.

"Dixon come on! I won't wait for you all day."

"Just shut yer yapper chinaman, I was sayin' goodbye to my woman!"

"And how long does that take? We're leaving for a couple of hours hunting trip, we're not going to war."

Daryl growled. "I'm gonna kill him, ya know that right?"

I chuckled, running my hand through his hair trying to put some order into it. "He is right, you better go. I have to check on T-dog anyways."

I dressed quickly, and went to T-dogs' tent. He was sitting, reading a book, he looked so much better today.

"My hero!" He said, letting go of his book as soon as I walked in.

"Don't be silly, I just did what I had to do."

"You saved my life, and you saved my leg Ele. Are you crazy? I owe you everything, you are a miracle worker."

"How are you feeling? How is the pain on a 1 to 10 scale?" I asked while removing the bandage around his leg. The wound had scabbed now, but you could see that flesh and muscles had been removed. Once the wound will scar, he will have a hole the size of a fist, right in the middle of his calf.

"I feel much better. Rick helped me for a walk today, my leg is weak but I can manage as for the pain...it's maybe a four or a five."

I nodded. "Yea, it will take a while for your leg to be strong again...you need to learn to compensate. If Jonesboro is all we hope for, I give you a few months of rehab to be fully autonomous again. However sorry for the scar, there is nothing I can do for that...it is the best I could do."

T-dog chuckled. "It's okay...I just have to give up my dream to become a leg model. Thank you though, for everything."

"You are welcome." I put a clean bandage. "I think we can leave today...Do you feel up to it?"

"You betcha. I am starting to feel crazy here."

I patted his shoulder. "Great, I'm so glad you made it. I would have missed you."

"I would have missed me too."

I found Rick by the truck, talking with Hershel.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea everything is fine, we're just discussing the rest of our trip to Jonesboro. " Said Rick. "So, can we leave today?"

I nodded. "Yes, T-dog is good to travel."

Hershel whistled. "Seriously Ele I have to admit what you managed to do" he shook his head. "With little equipment, and in the middle of nowhere. You would have been one hell of a surgeon."

"Thanks Hershel it means a lot." And it really did, if I hadn't had Tommy to take care of I would have done my Medical training within the military, I always thought that working under pressure really got the best out of me.

We started packing, and put everything away. We were ready to go when Daryl and Glenn came back a couple of hours later.

"Ready to go Tommy?" I asked as I took the direction of Daryls' truck.

"I..." he looked back at the Prius, where Carl's was looking at him. "Yea I'm coming Ele," He had his little pouty face I couldn't resist.

"Do you want to go in the Prius with Rick, Carl and T-Dog?"

"You mind?" He asked, eyes full of hope.

I shook my head. "No just go and be nice, and stop telling them stories about me and please keep Dean out of it."

He ran to the car so fast, it was like a herd of walkers were behind him.

"The lil'man couldn't get away from us fast enough."

"I know...It's like him and Carl are joined to the hip."

Rick came toward the truck as Daryl arranged his kills in the trunk.

"You don't mind having Tommy with you in the car right?" I asked, realizing I told Tommy yes before even checking with Rick if it was okay with him.

"Of course not, Carl would have been miserable without him." Rick cleared his throat. "I was wondering though...Would you mind taking Judith with you?"

I turned to look at Daryl, it was his truck after all.

"Don't look at me, ya decide. I love lil'asskicker, if ya wanna jest take her."

"Are you sure?" I asked Rick.

He nodded, "yea, you are the only one who can calm her and you are so maternal with her." He smiled. "I think it will be easier to have her with you for the long drive than in a car with four guys."

"Yea...poor baby."

He chuckled. "Or poor us, I don't know."

"Of course we'll take her with us."

Rick extended me Judith Car Seat and Daryl did some magic, managed to secure it on the seat between us. Daryl might not have been book smart but he was definitely street smart.

"Who's Dean?" Asked Daryl, as we drove behind the RV.

"Oh he was a doctor at the hospital I worked for, and sort of a mentor...a friend too."

"A friend like Glenn or a friend like me?" He asked, and I didn't miss the little edge in his voice.

"Are you seriously asking that? Come on I thought you figured out the first night that I never had a '_friend_' like you before."

He quickly glanced at me. "Nah I mean...did ya like him like ya like me?"

I couldn't deny I had feelings for Dean, I used to imagine so many scenarios that usually ended up with both of us declaring our undying love to each other, but it has been some times ago, before I met Daryl, before the apocalypse changed me.

"Yer blushin'! Damn it ya liked the guy!"

"Don't be jealous...it was a silly crush, and nothing compared to how I feel about you. I love you Daryl, I never loved Dean."

Daryl just kept driving silently.

"And anyways he is probably dead now so nothing to worry about." I said, trying to light up the mood but the death glare Daryl threw me proved he was not amused.

I sighed. "Oh come on, don't tell me you were a virgin when we got together! I'm sure you have history, and with a lot of girls. Should I feel threaten at this idea? Should I worry that, if we ever see one of them, you'll leave me for her?"

He snorted. "Never gonna happen, I never loved one of them. I love ya' I'll never leave ya. Not on my own free will anyways"

"Oh but it's not the same for me? You can't have double standards Daryl"

"Yer 27, you never had a boyfriend before me, ya don't know better. Hell ya can't even say if the sex is real good, ya have nothin' to compare with! I'm 40, I had my share of hook-ups and failed shitty relationship. I know I love ya and I know yer the best sex I ever had."

I blushed to the compliment that was clearly a first. "I still think I deserve more credit, you know me better than that, but I guess I will just let the time prove you wrong."

"Yeah time..." He said and there was a little sadness in his voice but there was no point arguing with him he was probably the most stubborn man I had ever met.

"Ya know, I think ya gonna make on hell of a mom one day." Said Daryl, on our fifteenth day drive to Jonesboro. It was true that Judith was much calmer when I was around, and we tacitly decided that I would adopt her until we reached camp.

"I don't know... it's mostly the circumstances that make me do all these things." I replied while feeding Judith.

"Yea well that's what make ya a mom, how ya care for the kid, how ya love the kid, how ya protect it...givin'birth don't make ya a mom , all the rest do."

I looked at him silently. I was wondering if he was talking of experience but I didn't want to ask... he was opening up slowly to me, but his childhood and his family was still a very private subject. I wondered if he would ever trust me enough to talk to me about it.

"I see how you treat Tommy and Carl, and how gentle you are with Judith, every kid will be lucky to have you as a father."

He snorted. "Ya if ya wanna yer kid to be f*cked up." He shook his head. "Nah, I like kids but I ain't a dad."

I nodded, especially in a world like ours...who would ever want to bring a child into this world, and yet, if I wanted to be perfectly honest, deep down his answered was bothering me.

Daryl stopped the car briskly. "Holy fuck Ele, look at that shit!"

I looked up, and couldn't but gasp. There were walls all around the city...walls so high you couldn't even see the buildings in it.

"When did they start building that?" I asked in awe

Daryl shrugged. "No idea, but it had to take months...that camp been running for a while."

Rick came out of the car, quickly talked to the RV, before coming to see me and Daryl as we were closing the march. "There is a huge metal gate with watching posts...I think we should go there and I was thinking if you and I could do the talking. I mean they are bound to be suspicious, and I think the fact that I am a sheriff, and you are a doctor my help them somehow." He asked me. "Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind, I think we should do that."

"Ya ain't goin' in without me" said Daryl turning to look at me. "I ain't lettin' ya out of my sigh understand?"

"I will keep her safe Daryl, you know that."

"Yeah I know, but I ain't takin' any chances."

Rick nodded. "We won't get in without you Daryl."

"That's all I'm askin." Said Daryl, pleased.

Rick went back to his car, and we all parked side by side in front on the huge gate.

I kissed Judith's forehead.

"Be careful sweetheart." Said Daryl, quickly kissing my hand. "Jest remember, ya have their lives in yer hands."

"How come?" I asked getting out.

He leaned in, and whispered "Cuz if they touch ya...they all die."

I shook my head, but couldn't help but smile. Having a man with a superman complex sucks sometimes but in moments like that it was pretty cute.

By the door there was a guarding post, hermetically closed with what I presumed was bullet proof glass.

"Identify yourselves" said a man with a thick Bostonian accent. It was so surprising to hear my home accent right now, so far away from home.

"I'm doctor Elena Mitchell from Emory hospital in Atlanta and this is Sheriff Rick Grimes from King County Georgia. We heard the message of Vice-President Moore a few weeks back."

The man turned off his microphone, and spoke to some people on the phone.

Rick took a step to stand closer to me. "He is military...are you seen the set of cameras around the doors?"

I looked up. "It's ok we'll be fine they want us here."

"How many are you? Did you travel together?"

"Yes, we are one group, we have been together for years..." They didn't need to know I joined a few months back. "We are 11 and a baby."

The man spoke again in the phone, a group of five military heavily harmed came through the doors. They were all wearing some rubber gas masks.

"Tell your group to step out of the vehicles and to come in to follow these men. Please note you cannot take any weapons with you. Your vehicles will be sanitized and brought in the city."

"Perfect, thank you." I turned to Rick. "Do we do this?"

He shrugged. "We already went this far."

I gestured Daryl forward, as Rick asked the other to come out.

Daryl came to stand beside me, holding Judith in his arms. "Ya okay?" He whispered as we walking in one by one after being scanned for weapon.

"Sure I am."

He chuckled.

"Why are you wearing these masks?" I asked the men that were surrounding us while we were walking a long corridor. "The virus is not airborne."

The ignored my question, and led us in a room that walls all in glass.

"Please get in" said one of them. "Someone will come to talk to you soon."

There were 16 beds in the room, 8 on each side and a black cubicle in a corner that I presumed would be the toilets.

Less than five minutes later, a group of 4 persons came in, they were dressed in white suites with big mask that you wore in room with virus infections. It didn't make any sense, we would have known if the virus was transmittable that way.

"We would have to keep you in quarantine for 48 hours to make sure you are free from the virus." Said a feminine voice, but we couldn't make her features with this big mask. "We will do a blood test now and again in 48 hours; if you are free of infection we will give you the vaccine and allow you in the city." She took a step aside. "Now if the men care to follow us, we will take them in another observation room."

"Ya better think again chica, ya high as fuck if you think I'll walk away from our women" Said Daryl

"We won't get separated" Added Rick taking Judith off Daryls' arms. Was he expected a fight? I hoped not but we all knew Daryl short temper.

"We are a group and we stay together, we have been together for long...if the virus mutated without our knowledge, well all of us would be contaminated now anyways so there is no point. There is no medical reason to separate us and just take off these silly masks, you probably got the vaccine already, and if it is efficient why do you even bother?" I was truly frustrated.

I heard the third figure at the back chuckle.

"Seriously you find this funny?" I asked him, starting to think that some of Daryl hothead rubbed on me.

"No, I just realized how much I missed Bossy Leny...that is it."

My heart stopped in my chest. I knew that voice...I would recognize it anywhere.

"Dean?" I tried not believing it.

"And you are right, this stuff is ridiculous." He took off his mask, and here he was, standing in front of me with his 6'4'' and he was just like before, his jet black hair, moss green eyes and his million dollar smile. "How are you Leny?"

I didn't even think twice, I ran and jumped in his arms.

I heard the loading of a gun, I wanted to let go, but he tightened his hold on me.

"Put down the gun, she is not a danger!" Dean said coldly.

"No physical contact" said the woman who had spoken before.

"I am Doctor Dean Warner, head of the Medical of this city. I only report to President Moore. Do you have something to say _NURSE_ Peters? "

"No sir."

"Now you can leave us, we will finish this later."

He finally let go of me but he kept a hand on my shoulder while leaning down on me, he removed my bang to the side and smile. "Pretty Leny...I am so glad to see you." He kissed my forehead.

I turned around to introduce the group to Dean but met Daryl murderous eyes...there was going to be hell to pay.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: **Hey guys!

My city is in a State of Emergency and I had to leave my home and yet here I am posting a chapter. Don't you think it's dedication?

Anyways I really hope you'll enjoy and review.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Walking Dead just the plot of this stories and OC's

Steffy2106

**Chapter 14:**

"So you joined a group?" Dean asked, and I could hear the surprise in his voice. He knew I was not the social type, and if it hadn't been for him or my roommate, I wouldn't have talked to anyone.

I chuckled, nodding, "yes, but they are all very special" I said as they were all staring at Dean...You were getting every kind of looks it was going from a glare by Daryl to googly eyes from Beth.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Asked Rick, taking a step toward us.

"Oh of course! Sorry. This is Doctor Dean Warner, friend and mentor extraordinaire" I said nudging him. "And these are my friends, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Baby Judith, Beth, Daryl, Hershel, T-Dog, Carol, Carl and of course Tommy."

"Tom? My god buddy you are a real little man now."

Tommy smiled proudly. He always had a hero complex as far as Dean was concerned, and even if he was super busy with his job Dean always had a few hours in the week end to teach Tommy to play ball or take him to a hockey game or something like that.

"So you are the douchectomy guy?" Asked Rick, with a low chuckle.

"You talked to your friends about me?" Asked Dean raising an eyebrow, "this is hardly fair...Want me to tell them things about you?"

"Don't need to worry about that, Tommy already did the deed, they know quite a lot of embarrassing moments."

"Well if she told you about the day I walked naked around my apartment and she was running around to try to put some pants on me...To my defence I had a bad reaction to the medication the dentist gave me, I was not a pervert trying to flash anybody."

Beth giggled. "I sure wouldn't have complained" she said earning a glare from both Hershel and Daryl. "What? It's true!" She added beet red.

"Nah she didn't tell us this story, didn't ya sweetheart? What were ya doin' in the nice man house?" Daryl asked or rather barked. Yea I was seeing jealous insecure Daryl for the first time and it was a side of him I didn't particularly like.

"She was just keeping an eye on me, it was a pretty painful surgery and I was pretty high with medication."

Daryl simply grunted.

Dean looked at the clock and at the persons outside the glass. "Well we need to get started," he gestured one of the nurse in, she had removed her mask. "We have questionnaires for each of you before we do the blood test...I give you a choice, would you like to do it as a group or individually?

We all looked at each other, we kept saying how we didn't keep any secret from each other, how as a group we had to be perfectly transparent but now was the moment to prove it...how much were we ready to share with the others.

"I don't care" said T-dog who was sitting on a bed. "You can do that here. I have nothing to hide from my group."

I cursed under my breath. Now, if any of us refused to do it in the open, it would make us look like asses...nice job T-Dog.

Dean nodded. "Very well then." He pulled a chair to go seat by T-Dog as the nurse took some blood.

"Full name?"

"T-Dog"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "_**Legal**_ name."

T-Dog looked up to us and cleared his throat. "Theodore Douglas."

Glenn snickered getting a glare from T-dog.

"Age?"

"36"

"Sexually active?"

"What do you mean? Like ever, or just now?"

"In the past year."

"Nope."

"Unless his right hand counts, and then he is hyper active." Glenn stage whispered to Daryl.

"Just shut up Glenn!" T-Dog barked

"Yes just shut up Glenn" I said kicking him hard in the shin.

Dean cleared his throat, like a father trying to control his children. "Anyways...We don't have all day, lets' concentrate please."

"Sorry" Glenn replied.

"Marital status?"

"Single"

"Profession before the outbreak?"

"Bus driver on Atlanta route 32."

"Any medical condition?"

"Except for that, nothing." He said, pointing to his leg.

"And what is that?"

"Walker bite."

The nurse took a few steps back as Dean seemed frozen on his chair.

"But it has been weeks, Ele saved me."

"This is not possible; nobody can survive a walker bite without amputation." Dean replied.

"Well I did, thanks to Ele."

Dean turned to me, and I nodded in confirmation

"May I see?" He asked T-dog who nodded. He took the bandage off, and looked in a sort of awe. He turned to me incredulity written all over his face. "You did a Vejner?"

I nodded.

"By yourself, and in the wild?"

I nodded again.

"My god Leny, you are amazing, seriously amazing, I have never met anyone who could..." he should his head..."amazing" he said again.

"I guess that time you took me at the movie to watch that documentary about doctors in the wild Australian desert paid off."

He turned back to T-dog, and reapplied the bandage. "I think we're good for not Theodore"

"T-dog"

"T-dog. We will have a more thorough exam in private once the blood tests come back. Next?"

Rick took T-Dog spot, and the nurse started to take blood.

"Name?"

"Rick Grimes"

"Age?"

"34"

"Sexually active in the past year?"

"Yes."

"Marital status?"

Widower, Two children, Carl 11 and Judith 6 months here."

"Profession?"

"Sheriff's deputy"

"Any medical conditions?"

"No."

"Very well thank you Rick...Next."

Daryl took the spot, and I could see in his face he wanted to slam Dean's face into the wall.

_Be nice_ I thought.

"Name?"

"Daryl Dixon"

"Age?"

"40"

"Profession?"

"Male model."

Dean looked up from his chart. "Very funny... profession?"

"Hunter and construction worker."

"Sexually active in the past year?"

"Yep, extremely active I might add." He said throwing me a quick look, making me turn beet red.

"Marital status?"

"Single" he said and I didn't know why but it hurts very deep, was he trying to make me jealous too? I loved the man but he could really be an ass.

"Medical condition?"

"Allergic to condescending As*holes."

Dean sighed. "Very well Mr. Dixon...next."

I glared as I took his spot.

Dean started to fill the chart without asking me questions.

"Ya ain't askin' her the questions?"

"I know most of the answers" said Dean still writing.

"It ain't fair, you have to ask." Added Daryl, looking at me challengingly.

Yes it was sure now, I hated Daryl jealous side.

"Just ask the questions Dean." I sighed.

"Fine...name?"

"Elena Mitchell"

"Age?"

"27"

"Profession?"

"MD"

"Sexually active in the past year?"

"I ummm yeah."

"What now?" Asked Dean, looking up his chart.

"Yes I have been sexually active in the past year."

"Really?"

"Seriously man, what part of that answer ya didn't get?" Daryl asked with exasperation.

Dean scratched something on his chart I knew he had written _no_ at this question and I couldn't blame him.

"Marital status?"

"Single I guess."

"Medical conditions?" He asked meeting my eyes, and I know what he wanted me to say but that was my best kept secret, even Tommy didn't know about that.

I shook my head never letting go of his eyes. "No Dean, no medical conditions."

I didn't think anybody missed our silent conversation.

I stood up and called '_nex_t' when Dean simply stayed there staring at me.

Beth took my spot.

"Name?"

"Beth Green"

"Age?"

"17"

"Sexually active in the past year?"

"I ..."

"I think this questionnaire should actually been taken in private" I said to Dean hoping he would understand. "Don't you agree?" I asked Maggie.

She nodded vigorously. "Yea I don't think its good like that. Lets' do that in private."

Dean understood and nodded. "Please, if the one who didn't answer the questionnaires could come with me, the children can stay here, and I will come talk with Rick and Leny after."

When they left, I laid on one on the bulk and closed my eyes when I felt a weight of someone sitting on the bed. I opened an eye to see Daryl and sighed.

"What was that medical condition shit yer were talkin' wit Dan? Yer sick?"

"It's Dean not Dan and don't worry I didn't give you any disease."

"Whatever, what yer hiddin? Wat secret ya have with hot doc over there?"

I sighed. "Not now Daryl, I think you did enough."

"I did enough?" He asked apparently surprised. "Yer the one that introduced me as a '_friend_'" he said using quoting finger.

I looked behind Daryl, T-Dog, Rick and the kids were at the far end of the room pretending to be doing something else trying to give us as much privacy as it was possible.

"Oh what was I supposed to say uh? This is my group, they are all my friends...except for the guy throwing that mean glare, he is my man and you back off because we are back in the middle age when men claimed women?"

He glared at me.

"And I didn't see you jump on the occasion to say you were in a relationship as well when he asked for your marital status."

"Am I still in one?" He asked arching a brow. "And I didn't see ya say anythin either when Dave asked ya?"

"Dean! And no because I didn't want to be a fool! I don't have time to play game or deal with that Daryl. I don't care about Dean that way, it's you I want but those glares and assholes' moves I can't accept that. I don't need you to play mean and hurt me when you think I hurt you. When and if I hurt you it's always unintentional, you are doing it on purpose every single time. I won't spend my time trying to make you feel secure, either you are or you're not. Either you start to trust me fully or not. If you can't trust me completely well—"

"Just say it." He said, his blue eyes just as icy as his voice.

"Then I guess we're done."

I expected him to say something, anything...he just needed to tell us we were secure in our relationship, that he was trusting me and we would be fine but he simply stood up, threw me a last look, and went to the bulk the farther from mine. I guess I had my answer.

I turned around for them not to see the hurt on my face, after everything we've been through he just walked away like that...I just asked him to trust me, one simple ultimatum and he used that to leave me.

Daryl and I didn't talk at all during the next 48 hours, and it made the quarantine as a group extremely awkward especially when Dean was coming to chat with me or when he took me on a walk around the facility to see what kind of hospital I would be working on.

I had to thank Glenn for his comedic side and on how he was picking on T-dog calling him Teddy and stuff.

At the end of the quarantine, a nurse and another doctor that Dean introduced as Doctor Schwartz came in; the nurse was holding a tray full of small bottles and vaccines.

"You are all clear to go please come forward once I call your name, we will give you the vaccine and you should take please take the bottles labelled with your names, you are all, as expected, suffering from some various deficiencies in iron, magnesium and others nutriment these vitamins will help. You will then have to wait outside until one of our introduction guide to take you to the apartments building dedicated to your group." He looked on his chart before looking up. "Elena Mitchell?"

I stood up, taking his direction.

"We cannot give you the vaccine."

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

He shook his head. "There seem to be something wrong with your blood tests; you need to follow the nurse now please."

The nurse put the tray on a small table, and gave me a tentative smile.

Daryl came beside me, and grabbed my wrist. "I'm comin' with ya."

I removed my wrist from his grip and glared. "What for? It has nothing to do with you, I'm not worth your trust." I spat as venomously as I could. "You dumped me remember? Maybe I'll die and you won't have to see me every day."

"Ele, sweetheart, don't..."

"Screw you Dixon, you wanted out of my life, well now stay out." I replied. "I'll be right back Tommy... If I am not back before you're done, try to find Dean Okay?" I followed the nurse as my heart was hammering into my chest; I was terrified... what could be so wrong with me that I couldn't get a simple vaccine?

"Come in." Said Dean, as I knocked on his door. He was leaning on his desk, a chart in his hands. "Take a seat Leny please."

I shook my head. "What is it Dean? Am I sick? Is it because of my heart?"

He shook his head. "No you can get the vaccine, it's just...There is something you need to know before we can do it that's all. Sit please."

"What is it?" I asked staying up.

"Leny, you're pregnant." He said.

"I need to sit down..." I replied falling heavily on the chair.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

Chapter 15 just for you, I hope you like it. I am not a begger but please, pleaseeeee review and let me know what you think.

Thanks

Steffy2106

Disclaimer: I don't own the Walking Dead…I wish I did.

**Chapter 15: **

"Are you sure?" I couldn't believe it.

He nodded. "We checked three times Leny there is no doubts, I even ran the tests myself, your hCG hormone level is high. I'm afraid it's true."

"Do we know how far along I am?" I asked stupidly, not that it mattered anyways.

"Well we can't say for sure but based on the hormones level you are three to five weeks pregnant."

I nodded.

He sighed. "How come you had sex Leny?"

"What do you mean? Everybody have sex Dean, and I am 27, hardly a kid anymore."

"I know that, but I know you well. I've known you since you are 19, and you always said you didn't want to have sex before finding Mister Right ,and I am sorry but seeing the group you are with, none of them scream Mister Right to me. Please don't tell me you settled for a '_Mr Right now_"...this is not you Leny"

"The apocalypse happened Dean, it changed people."

"Yes, but not you; you had principles."

"Maybe I found Mr. Right."

He sighed, shaking his head. "The Sheriff is not Mr. Right, I know he seems all virtuous and chivalrous but he is just a grieving husband and father...Leny he was looking for comfort, I don't need to be a psychiatrist to see that, and seriously the guy is obviously very fertile you should have been careful. I know how you felt about having children; you _**KNOW**_ how careful you should have been."

I grimaced, why did everybody always immediately presumed that Rick and I were dating? Seriously what was it?

"Jonesboro is trying to repopulate, abortions are forbidden here now, but nobody knows about the baby yet and it's a serious medical condition, I could—"

I jump out of my chair. "No! No, are you serious?!" I shook my head, resting a protective hand on my stomach.

"You know you can't have this baby Leny! Be reasonable! You said you never wanted to have one, and when we diagnosed your sickness you said it was maybe for the best so you would never even consider have a child anyways."

"I told you, things change."

"If you think a child will help you keep the Sheriff you are wrong, especially if you're dead."

"Come on, we can monitor this pregnancy, since we know for my heart...I can have a C-section we can do so many things. The risks of me having a heart attack are slim."

"But they are there Leny! The sheriff will-"

"Damn it Dean, Rick is not the father! And I know what I said about not wanting babies, how women were stupid to risk their lives, and all that but it was because I didn't know then."

"Didn't know what?"

"What it's like to carry the baby of someone you actually love."

"You love him?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have slept with him otherwise."

"Is that the Glenn boy? He said he was in a relationship but he seems to be looking at the Maggie girl."

I shook my head. "No it's not Glenn."

"T-bag?"

I sighed. "T-dog, and no it's not him."

Dean seemed to ponder for a second. "No, no it's can't be him..." he shook his head. "No way in hell you love him! The stupid hothead redneck?"

"He is not stupid, and...well the rest he is, but he is a good man and yes I love him even if we are not together anymore."

"Leny, Leny you can't be serious. You used to hate men like him, they were just horrible to you and to everything you stood for. You can't risk your life for his baby."

"He is not like that, he is a good man... he has nothing in common with the drunken bastards that were coming at the hospital."

"You sure about that?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyways, I couldn't care less of who he was then...I only care about who he is now and he has all these huge qualities I hope our baby will have."

"Leny-"

"This is my choice Dean, and I am keeping my baby."

I saw the worry on his face; I stood up and gave him a hug. "You are an amazing doctor, I know you will keep me safe, and I know my body Dean I will rest and we will make this pregnancy as safe as possible."

"Does he know?"

"About the baby? How could he?"

"No Leny, about your heart."

I shook my head. "No, no one knows...not even Tommy and you can't tell."

"I know but I still think you have to be fair to him and you have to tell him. He needs to know what you are risking to have his child."

"I'm not even sure I will tell him about the baby Dean."

"Okay let me give you the vaccine."

"Wait... are you sure it won't have any effect on the fetus? I know you are sort of praying my baby won't survive right now, but if anything happens I will never forgive you. Do you understand?"

"This vaccine is safe for pregnant women I promise, it even gives to the baby a pretty impressive antibodies."

I frowned. "How could have figured all that so fast? The outbreak only happened two years ago...How can they find a vaccine, and test it, in so little time? I might not be working in research but..."

Dean pulled me to him, and rested his lips to my ear. "Don't ask questions, not here, not now...Just trust me when I say the vaccine is safe for you and your fetus. I would never do anything to hurt you or cause you pain Leny, I care too much about you for that." He whispered.

I looked at him suspiciously, knowing I might drop it for now but I would figure the truth eventually. I nodded though as for now I had a lot to think about.

He gave me the shot and extended a box of vitamins. "These vitamins are prenatal, they contain all you need."

"You knew I would keep it didn't you?"

He smiled. "I hoped you wouldn't, but yea... I knew you would. But I need you to swear me something right this minute Leny. If your chest starts to ache, if you have trouble breathing or if you are way more tired than you should, you would come to me ASAP do you understand?"

"I swear I will."

He sighed. "You know, I am jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of him."

"Daryl? I don't understand."

He smiled "I know you don't, you have always been so obliviously naive, that's what made you so special... You truly love him Leny? I mean, it's not because he was the best you could find in the situation."

I smiled fondly. "I truly love him, I never loved anyone as I love him. I know you see him a certain way, but there is more to him, much more to him it's just a side of him he never shows, it's like this special smile he has only for me...No, he is not just the best I could find. Even now, I would pick him all over again."

"He is one lucky bastard...and he is going to be the father of your child, the idiots are blessed." He sighed again. "Fine you better go now, let me know if your group left I will find you another instructor."

When I came out, they were all waiting in a circle with the man I never saw before standing in the middle.

"Are you Ele?" He asked as I went to stand beside Tommy, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"The one and only."

"Great the group wouldn't move without you..."

"I know, we're in this together."

"You okay?" Asked my brother, eyes full of concern.

I kissed his forehead. "I'm more than okay, I'm perfect buddy I swear." I was doing my best to avoid any eye contact with Daryl.

"Okay, so if you would follow me."

We walked into what probably were the cleanest streets in the whole world.

"Here, in Jonesboro, we don't have many rules but they are all for the good of the community. I will provide you in the next few days a bag containing your ID, grade and sector along with a book containing all the rules pertaining to Jonesboro. Any question so far?"

"What is grade and sector" asked Rick?

"Very good question... As a citizen of Jonesboro, you will all be given a job as well as a place to live. The building I am taking you now is simply a transition place; you will not stay here for more than a couple of weeks." The guide stopped in front of a grey and ugly three floors building and turned to face us." This is where you will stay. You are all important part of the society however, the grade will determine your importance within our society. The grades are going from 1 to 6 which determine your wage and the area of town you will reside in. If some married couple are from different grades, it's their choice to determine in which sector they wish to live in. If you are a grade one you will most likely be given a house on the hill, a grade 6 will most likely be assigned to a building in this area.

"What grade is a doctor?" Asked Daryl. I could hear he was very close to me, but I remained straight.

"A doctor? A grade 1 for sure." Said the man.

"What about the schools?" asked Rick.

"Your sector or grade does not matter, the education and medical system is the same for all. There is only one hospital and two schools."

"And you said married couples" said Glenn. "Do we have to be married or something to live together?"

"Are some of you in couples?"

"Yes, we're engaged" said Glenn, taking Maggie's hand.

"Okay, so only married couples or registered couples have the right to live together. You two will have to go to a judge office sometime during this week and declare your relationship; the judge will record it and allow you to live together...You will have three months to get married and make it official or the relationship will be void. Also here in Jonesboro we want to repopulate meaning that, except in case of serious health condition, contraception is forbidden. And in case any of you wonder we allow same sex union without a problem, since we have no objection of two men or two women living together you don't need to register or anything like that."

"Can we stay together now until we go to the judge place?" Asked Maggie.

The man nodded. "Yes, this is not a problem...you don't have to abide by the rules in the transition building."

"Want us to stay together?" asked Rick.

I looked at him curiously. I thought he moved on.

"Oh no, nothing bad but I was thinking with Carl, Tommy and Judith maybe..."

I grimaced. "I don't think that's wise but..." I looked the man. "Could you put us across each other?" I asked pointing to Rick.

"Of course the building is free from people right now."

"See it's perfect, you can take Judith and Carl and once we are set I know that Tommy will come to your place and I can take Judith what do you think?"

Rick smiled. "It's perfect."

"Have you decided?" Asked the man.

I looked at Carol who nodded, understanding my unspoken question.

"It will be me and my two children, Judith and Carl." Said Rick.

"Me, my little brother Tommy and Carol" I said.

The man kept nodding, and writing on his chart.

"Maggie and I" said Glenn.

"Me and my daughter Beth" said Hershel.

"I guess it's you and me Dixon" Said T-Dog with a smile.

"Yea it looks like it."

We all stayed on the same floor, and we all got two bedrooms apartment except for Maggie and Glenn.

As expected Tommy left me as soon as we were settle in the apartment and Rick traded Judith with us. I was even happier to have her now knowing I had to practice for my baby.

The man asked us to remain in the building until he came back with our official documentation. He also said that, in case we needed anything, the phones in the apartments were linked to a central that would assist us.

Carol and I took long showers before settling in warn flannel pyjamas we found in the rooms.

"Are you and Daryl broken up?" She asked, as we settled in the living area with a nice cup of herbal tea.

"Carol don't."

"I won't say anything more I promise, I just want to know."

I nodded. "Yes we are, he left me."

"Stupid moron" she grumbled, but to her defense she didn't say anything else.

We stayed in the leaving room for two more hours talking about what we were expecting from Jonesboro until a yawn made me realize I was exhausted.

Carol went to her room first as I was putting some order in the room, when I heard a soft knock on the door. I frowned, who would come that late; probably Rick wanted to check on Judith.

"Juju is fine I—" But I stopped, it was not Rick standing in front of me.

"We need to talk"


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: **Hey guys!

Thanks for the reviews, a special thanks to the reviewers who take the time to review every chapter… you are really keeping me going.

Also I am writing another story called Walking Dead: Legacy and I did a trailer for it, you can find it on youtube on my account Steffy2106 the video title is "Walking Dead: Legacy"

Don't forget to review...And I still don't know the walking dead.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 16:**

"Daryl, no seriously. I don't have time for whatever you want. I am tired, and I don't feel like arguing tonight. Judith is sleeping, and Carol is too."

Daryl slipped through the open slot, and stood in the living room looking around. He looked completely disheveled, and I realized he had probably been in bed already. "I ain't come to fight."

"What do you want?"

"I trust ya" he said, turning around, meeting my eyes.

"You do now?" I nodded "Good to know thanks." I reached for the doorknob.

"Ya ain't goin' to say anythin' more?"

"What do you want me to say?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms on his chest. "I dunno, maybe ya don't have to say anythin', jest gimme a kiss."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yea...I don't think so; your confession is coming too late."

"Why? Changed yer mind bout us? In two days?"

"Yea, I decided to get sexually active with the hot doc. You were just right, I looooovvvveeeeee him."

He smiled. "Ya do? ya know, ya really suck at lyin'. Lucky ya ain't a stinky lawyer."

"Oh I am lying? And you know that how?"

"Maybe cuz the good doctor came to see me tonight, and he told me that he ask ya to be wit him but ya told him ya love me."

"Okay so let me get this straight, You broke up with me because-"

"Ya broke up wit me."

"What the-? I asked you to make a choice, you made it! You walked away. Anyways, so _**WE **_broke up because you couldn't trust me then Dean came to tell you I didn't want him so you decided to come and tell me you trusted me? Am I right?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off, knowing there was something about to come and bite him in the ass.

He didn't even seem to see what was wrong with this answer... I had an urge to punch him in the throat. I sighed opening the door. "You can leave now."

"Ya mad?" He asked staying where he stood; he had no intention to get out.

"I'm not even that mad. I am just tired of you, and all this."

"Ya said ya love me."

I closed the door, and leaned against it. He was not leaving anytime soon and I knew it.

"I know I did and I do, but that's beside the point."

"I don't see the problem. Ya love me and I love ya." He shrugged. "Pretty simple to me, why ya always have to make shit so complicated?"

"I am not trying to make '_shit'_ complicated as you say. You said you will fight for me, in the prison you said that you would change and yet here you go...when I gave you the ultimatum, that was the moment you were supposed to fight for me, supposed to say you trusted me and you walked away, disappointing me all over again. You give up way too easily."

"I thought that maybe he would be what is best for ya."

"Oh because you know what is the best for me now? Maybe I don't need someone that is just like me; maybe I need someone who will complement me. Have you thought about that? And seriously you were unnecessary mean to me and I had enough of that in my life, I don't need it to continue now."

He was nibbling at his thumbnail as usual; he did that for a few seconds probably trying to put his thoughts in order. "It's just..."

"What?"

"Yer just young, and so damn clever and amusing and wonderful. I can't help but think that one day ya wake up and realize all that, and there'd be a man, so much better than me that would fall in love with ya and make ya his wife." He shook his head, "and that the worst truth of all Sweetheart. It snuck up on me ya know? When I saw that Dean guy with ya, the pain and terror and rage at the thought of anyone else with ya...I don't like feeling that way, it ain't me...I don't care, I ain't jealous, but ya make me feel shit I never felt before...ever. Ya can understand that it is hard on me, do ya?"

"I understand, I do but you have to understand that I am not to blame in that. This is your way to see things, I never did anything that would allow you to doubt of the sincerity of my feelings for you."

"I know ya didn't."

"And now what will you say if I end up being a grade 1 and you are a grade 3 or other?"

"Ya know I'll be a 6."

"Whatever, what would happen then? Would you be okay to move in the house they gave me or it wouldn't be okay? Won't you want to get married with me, just because of that? Will you feel in debt or undeserving or god knows what else. What If a good-looking whatever other grade 1 enter my life...will you be an asshat again or be mean or even leave me? There is only so many times a person can get their heart broken Daryl."

"Ya wanna get married with me?"

"Oh I…." I flushed, not realizing I had just said that. "Well I always presumed that maybe in the future…. Yeah… yeah I think I kind of did."

"I never thought about marriage and things like that before. We ain't the kind of doin' that. Most of us get married when we haven't the choice, like when we're stupid enough to get a girl pregnant. Plus, I didn't think ya saw me like that."

"Why? Didn't you think of doing this with me?"

"Nah just cuz…. I didn't think y'all see me as a ….ya know."

"No I really don't." I sat down on the sofa.

"As a husband and shit. "

I nodded, and I had to stop myself from resting my hand on my stomach.

He was right, he told me once that he didn't see himself as a father. How could I dump this baby on him? I knew he would do that right thing, he would stay with me out of obligation. I was not saying he didn't love me, because I was sure part of him did but I didn't want the baby to get in the equation, it had to be me, only me.

"Why ya lookin' at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like yer givin up on us."

I sighed, standing up. "I think we need some time."

"Time for what?"

"To realize what you really want."

"I want you. "

I closed my eyes. "WE need to know what we want Daryl, you and I. I am not sure I am ready to keep doing what we are doing. And I NEED you to figure out what you want for us."

"What d'ya mean?"

"We can be dating here, we don't have to live together and get married and all that, you know. They explained to us…If we live together we will have to get married but we don't have to, we can just date and see how is it going, like people used to do before."

"That's what ya want?"

"What I want is irrelevant Daryl, you need to see where you stand I give you options. Don't say what you think I want to hear. Really think it through and let's see each other in two weeks okay?"

"Ya don't wanna see me for two damn weeks?" I could see both anger and hurt flash in his eyes.

"I think we need the distance yes, need to see if we really need each other."

"Do I even have anythin' to say in that or yer just takin all the decisions and I just have to accept like a good little Negro?"

"You didn't say that. And no, for once I am not giving you an option. You decided almost everything as far as we were concerned, and it was mostly to screw up in the end. I begged you not to go after the guys who shot me, you went anyways. I asked you to trust me…you walked away so yes I am not giving you the option. Well no actually this is wrong I_** AM**_ giving you options."

"I ain't seein any."

"You can say no and walk away. I won't blame you." I smiled. "If you want to call it quit I won't call you a bad guy."

"Helluva option here! Either I leave you for good which is sure as hell not an option"… He crossed his arms on his chest. "Jest to be clear….I am supposed to go, and leave you alone for two weeks"

"At least."

"What d'ya mean '_at least'_?"

"Well I want you to think it through for at least two weeks, but if you need more time I'll understand."

"Whatever…And then I tell ya what I want for us…jest "date and see " or move forward and move in together; but even if I wanna one or the other yer can still say ya don't think ya can do it, and just call it quit no matter what I want?"

"Pretty much, but the most important thing you have to decide is that if you can trust me, I know you say you do but there is a part in you, however small that part may be, that still doubt me no matter what I do, no matter what I say. This part of you is the poison in our…whatever we have. It's hard to trust someone I know that…When you came back at the prison, you said you came back for me I decided not to doubt that when you could have come back just because you found your brother." I shrugged. "Without trust this relationship is doom, no matter what we do."

"I love ya Ele."

I went to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

"I'll see ya soon Ele, two weeks."

I smiled opening the door. "Take care of you okay?"

He leaned in, and kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger for a while. "I know I have nothing to say but don't give up on me." He whispered against my forehead before leaving.

I closed the door and turned away to see Carol standing on the door frame of her room.

I almost expected her to say something, to defend him, to tell me to reconsider but she simply smiled and walked back into her room.

I took it as a tacit approval of my decision.

A couple of days later the man came back with the bags containing our information.

"It's like they are creating us a life. " Carol murmured looking through her bag.

"I know…."

I was about to look in mine when Rick knocked one and walked in the apartment. "We are all in my apartment we decided to open the packages together. Are you two joining us?"

I looked at Carol who nodded. "Sure we'll be here in a minute."

When we walked in the apartment, everybody was there already. Tommy and Carl were happily looking to their timetable; apparently they had all their classes in common.

Daryl was sitting on the arm of the sofa at the other end of the room. When our eyes met, he gave me a small smile but looked away.

I hated to admit it but I missed him very much and I was wondering if I would actually be strong enough to walk away from him if he just wanted to 'date'

"So who is first?" Asked Glenn.

"Oh Hell I'll go" Said Rick dumping the content of his bag on the table.

"Uh..." he showed us a picture of his house. "We get a house Carl. Ok so... I will be living in Sector 3. I am deputy for the East side." He snorted looking up. "No really change of career here eh? I have a phone number and an email address."

"What about we all write down these info on 7 piece of papers so each household can keep touch, what do you think?" Said Carol.

"I second that, it's a good idea. Let me get some papers" said T-dog.

"Okay me... " Said Maggie, who was standing beside Rick. "Grade 3 too... Economics teacher, at the High school. "

"How come?" Asked Glenn

"Maybe because she has a bachelor degree in Economics." Hershel stated, visibly proud.

"I didn't know that Glenn" said as Maggie shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You don't know what your fiancé does? Man you are going to be a great husband for sure." T-Dog snorted. I guessed that was payback for the "_hand"_ comment during our medical questionnaire.

"Shut up T-man. Anyways...what's on my bag? Umm I am a, lab tech assistant...What? Grade 6! Why is that? Seems fancy!" He looked up pouting, which made me laugh.

"Well...It is you know..."Ii looked around, and even if Daryl was looking down I could see his little smirk. "Well it's kind of the lab homeboy really. You run get the samples, you bring the results. You do a lot of running around."

"It's okay honey you can move in with me and be a good housewife." Said Maggie, wrapping her arm around Glenn shoulders, and kissing his forehead.

He seemed to ponder that for a second and nodded. "Yea I can live with that, I can be your trophies husband."

Hershel chuckled looking down his bag. "Well we have one hell of a house Beth" he said showing the picture of a two floor beautiful white house. "I'm a grade 2 and a vet...Old habits die hard."

Beth looked in hers. "Oh dad they made me vet in training!" She was literally beaming. "I always wanted to be like you."

My heart squeezed in my chest...Will my child look at me like that?

It was my turn. "Ok what do I have here...? I'm a grade 1, a doctor. Nothing new really is it?"

"Let me see your place, if Hershel got that big Ass house I wonder what you got." Said T-Dog, grabbing the pictures on the table. He let out a low whistle. "Man, who would have thought Brandgelina had a house here?! Hey Tommy boy you have a swimming pool and a hot tub...Well I guess the tub is more for Ele and Daryl isn't it? Hmmmm skinny dipping?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Daryl growled, he opened his mouth to say something but Tommy and Carl jump and came to grab the pictures.

"You are so lucky!" Said Carl, to Tommy.

"It's okay you can come whenever you want." Replied my brother taking the pictures with him back to the place they had been.

Rick looked up at me and mouthed a '_sorry_'.

I chuckled and shook my head dismissively. "Don't be silly he is welcome any time."

"Am I welcome anytime too?" Asked T-Dog. "Seriously, that Jacuzzi seems amazing."

"Of course you are. All of you are."

To that Daryl looked up challenging as to say "Are we all welcome?" But he remained silent and I was grateful for that.

"Shut your pie hole T and look into your own damn bag Daryl" said coming closer of the table, but he remained on the other side of it.

"Grade 5, bus driver on line 4 whatever that means." He shrugged. "Cool Stuff... Carol?"

"I cheated I looked before. Grade 5 too my friend and by the picture you showed I think we will be living in the same building."

"We're gonna rock the place C, I tell'ya." He said high-fiving her.

She chuckled. "Didn't think otherwise. As for my job, I am a pre-school assistant." She smiled brightly. "I never really worked before, but I have to admit I wouldn't have wanted anything else."

"Only you left now Dixon...What do you have?"

"A'righ here come nothin'." He took out his ID, and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Ok if they made you like CK model it is your fault dude." Said Glenn.

"It's jest...I ain't a grade 6. Should be a grade 6 I ain't good for nothin'."

"Don't be Silly Daryl you are good for so many things." I said encouragingly.

"That's what she said." Said T-Dog with a wolfish grin, earning a major punch in the shoulder by Daryl, who didn't even look up from his card.

"I'm a grade 3, like y'all" he said to Rick. "That thing says, I'm the city foreman."

I shrugged. "I really don't see why it's shocking. You've been working construction since you were 16 and you did about anything you had to do on a construction site."

"Yea but..."

"But what?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Here we were, our life had been decided for us whether we liked it or not. We had one week to settle into our new place and get to work and part of me couldn't wait until two weeks when Daryl would come and tell me what he wanted for us


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N:** Hi guys!

Chapter 17 here. Just so you know next chapter will have a lot of Daryl/Ele and believe me it's going to be goooooddddddd.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Also a special thanks to** kaayrakoi** who I need to call eagle eye now. She pointed me a mistake I made. I corrected it thanks girlie.

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking Dead only this storyline and the characters I created. If Norman Reedus wish to be owned by me…. He can always PM me :P

**Chapter 17:**

Today was my first day of work and it finally felt like I was doing my actual residency. I hadn't heard of Daryl last week and I started to wonder if asking him distance was a good thing after all. The nausea also started earlier this week and I was glad my room has its own master bathroom; it would have been quite hard to explain it to Tommy.

"So I will be your mentor, not that you have much choice we are only Five doctors here." Said Dean, walking beside me.

I nodded. "Okay."

"Well you'll have to alternate between me and Amato…he is a great surgeon; he is in the army still. He was a surgeon in Iraq. It will be a week medicine, one week surgery…does it work for you?"

"Sure, not a problem".

He turned briskly looking at me. "How are you?"

I frowned. "Fine…"

"You know" he eyed my stomach quickly.

"Oh! I'm great I promise. Bit nauseated but fine."

Dean nodded. "I'd like to check your heart sometime this week."

"Okay..."

"Later today?"

I sighed. "Dean..."

"You promised Leny"

"I know...yea sure."

"I saw Daryl yesterday, I guess he still doesn't know anything at all."

I shook my head. "No he doesn't, but he will though very soon. I am planning to tell him for-" I looked around, making sure I was out of earshot. "For the baby next week."

Dean nodded. "Good, and for the other issue."

I pursed my lips. "This is my decision to take."

"Leny I..."

"This is my life Dean so butt off. I will deal with my relationship with Daryl the way I see fit not the way you deem is best."

"Kitten got claws."

I threw him a dark look but didn't add anything on the subject. "Why did you see him anyways?"

"He actually started him job a couple of days ago, and he needed to get up to date with all his vaccines. So anyways this is the surgery board" he said pointing to the white board "and this are the files waiting for the medical clinic."

"I don't understand"

"What don't you understand?"

"You only have 4 surgery planned for the whole week, and yet you put me in surgery when you have about 20 files there waiting for a consult."

"You need to learn, you wanted to be a surgeon."

"Yea I know but..."

"I don't want you to see patients Leny."

"Why?" I was hurt. "You don't think I am good enough?"

He chuckled. "Are you serious? I think you are better than most of us."

"So what is it?"

"We don't know what these people have. It can be viruses, cold, flu or whatever."

"Okay..." I was getting more and more confused.

"It's never good for a pregnant woman to get other people viruses as they can't take medication the same way."

"I—"

He raised his hand to stop me. "And a pregnant woman, with a sick heart?" He let out a humourless laugh. "Over my dead body Leny. I didn't help Daryl to—" he shook his head. "Anyways, let continue the tour."

"Help Daryl what?"

"Nothing... Come on let's keep going. We need to hurry a bit, I have a couple of patients to see."

We kept walking down the corridor when I got it, I stopped cold. "You got him the grade 3 job!" I hissed.

Dean pulled me in a closet. "Shhhhh Leny, nobody needs to know that."

"Why? I...Why did you do that?"

"The man is an ass."

"Okay? You might think you are explaining things but you really don't."

Dean sighed. "The man loves you, I mean you would have to be completely blind not to see it but the thing is, he is a silly macho man and he has a stupid ego too. You know he would have been grade 6...He might have told you he was fine with it, but I know guys like him...hell as much as I hate to admit it, I am a guy like him. Him being so much lower than you would have destroyed your relationship and I know how much you love him." He took a deep breath, "I want you happy and I know he is what you want. I still believe he doesn't deserve you but eh what do I know?"

"How did you do that?"

He shrugged. "One of the foremen died of a heart attack, I knew the spot was available. Believe me, President Moore owes me a few favours...I just collected one." He shrugged dismissively.

"And he just agreed like that? Dean, there is more isn't it? Foreman is a job with a lot of responsibilities."

"I became his guarantor."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if he fails or screw up, I will be dealing with the consequences."

"Why on earth did you do that for someone you don't even know?!"

He laughed. "I did it for you, and I know you. You wouldn't love someone so deeply if he was not worthy. You have good judgement Leny, you have seen something in him, something amazing enough that it stole your heart."

I had tears in my eyes. Damn pregnancy getting my emotions all over the place.

"Can we just forget about it? I am sure he will be the best foreman we have and I don't say that because we only have three."

I took his hand, and squeezed. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Don't mention it. Now let me introduce you to the surgeon that will be your mentor for the next...let's say 6 months"

"7?" I tried.

He sighed "we'll see how it evolves. Ah Doctor Amato, please meet Elena Mitchell, your resident."

Doctor Amato was a little Asian man, probably in his late forties. He nodded, shaking my hand. "Dean told me a lot about you. You did a Vejner out in the wild?"

"Yes sir I did."

"Very impressive but please don't think you know it all because you managed to do the impossible. The human body is a very complex machine and you are not above learning, are we clear?"

Dean tensed; he knew I had a bit of a temper.

"Of course Dr. Amato. I cannot wait to learn from you. Dr. Warner told me so many amazing things about you."

Dean who stood a bit behind Dr. Amato raised an eyebrow as to say "_oh I did_?" and I had to do my best not to burst into laughter.

"Well I have to go now. Don't forget to come by my office at 3 for our appointment."

I nodded.

The day went much better than I expected, we did a surgery that went smoothly, my heart exam was good too even if Dean wanted me to have one every month until I was due.

When I got home, I had two voicemails. One from Tommy telling me he was spending the night at Ricks' and one from Daryl.

'_Hey sweetheart. I ain't breakin' the rules I know yer at work. The two weeks are up on Thursday but I've been thinkin and maybe we should push it a bit..._'

I paused the message as my heart stopped in my chest ,and I realized how much I dreaded that moment, why did I even go and give him that stupid ultimatum to start with? I didn't want time to think, I wanted him.

I took a deep breath and pressed the 'play' button again. '_Hey don't go and think it's cuz I dunno what I wanna cuz ya know I love ya. I just think maybe ya can be my plus one at Glenn and Maggie wedding. I'm the best man ya know._' He sighed. '_I miss ya sweetheart, let me know_'

I looked at the wedding invitation on my table to look at the time and smiled. I dialled his number quickly but I got his voicemail.

"Hey Daryl, I would love to be your plus one. Let's say Saturday...at 1? Well just...Just call me if it doesn't work okay?" I stayed silent for a second. "And just so you know...I miss you too"

The next day at work we didn't have any surgery planned and it was dragging painfully. A new group of people had arrived and Dean cancelled our lunch...this made me realize I still hadn't look further on the vaccine as I wanted to.

"So Doctor Amato will it be possible for me to visit other department today? I mean since we don't have any surgery planned."

"There is the lab but the head, Dr. Schwartz is not here today, he is out sick..."

"Oh it's okay. Ummm could I still go to the lab? I have a friend working there."

He shrugged taking a bite of his apple. "I don't see why not but keep your beeper close we never know if an emergency arise."

"Of course!"

I went to the lab as discreetly as I could because I knew that, if Dean saw me there he would send me away.

When I reached the lab I frowned, there was a metal door '_Restricted Area'-Authorized personnel only'_. The door had a code door and a retinal recognition pad all and all a bit too much for a hospital lab.

On my left there was a door stating 'James A. Schwartz MD'. I silently thanked Daryl who taught me how to break in...well he taught me how to break into houses to get food, but I thought this was just as important.

I could hear voice getting closer as I was fidgeting with the doorknob.

"Come on, come on open up you piece of c**p."

I heard the click of the door unlocking just as two person reached the corner, I rushed in and closed the door, silently praying they didn't see me.

I didn't move until I saw their shadow pass in front of the door, and release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I looked around the dark office not even sure as to what I was looking for. He had a lot of folders on book shelves. I looked at the labels trying to see if something actually called my eyes.

I was in the third row, when I saw a folder labelled "_Vaccine initial phase – stage 1_"

I opened it, and everything looked just how it was supposed to look. Primary test on labs, rat results...syntheses...I frowned looking at the bottom of the page, everything was right except from the date.

"This is not possible" I whispered. "It has to be a mistake..." I looked at another report on the same folder and the document was dated from the same year. If these documents were correct they started phase 1 of the testing three years before the outbreak.

I was so engrossed in the files that I didn't hear anything until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped around letting the file fall off my hands. "Holy Sh**! You sacred me" I said breathless meeting Dean furious eyes. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Are you crazy? I told you to drop that and what do you do? You go and poke your nose in the head scientist main files!"

"But you don't understand Dean they—"

"No, you are the one who don't understand! If you care about your life here, you will just forget anything you saw...better yet, you didn't see anything!" He shook his head "you're lucky it's me finding you here Leny, you have no idea. I went to see Dr. Amato I wanted you to see a patient but I knew when you said you went to the lab, I knew what you were looking for."

I retrieved the folder on the floor. "But the date—"

He pulled the folder out of my hand and put it back on the shelves. "The dates _nothing_, now let's go." He took my hand, and pulled me out.

"But Dean!" I got out of his grip when I realized it. "You knew..." I whispered. "Oh Dean, how..." I shook my head.

He looked pained, probably seeing the disappointment on my face. "Let's get you home, we can talk there."

He reached in his pocket, and gave me his car keys. "Just go wait by the car, I'll go tell Amato you're not well."

"But-"

"If you want to talk it's at your house or nowhere."

I sighed. "Fine."

The drive back to my place was a silent one; I have a thousand questions going through my head.

"Our government did that"! I said I soon as we were in my house. "They started to work on a vaccine before the virus spread. Dean, they created the virus!"

"What if they did?"

"I what? I mean seriously? When did you find out?"

He shrugged "a few months after arriving here."

"And you didn't do anything."

"What would you have wanted me to do Leny uh? President Moore said he had no knowledge of this and you know what? I tend to believe him. What will be the point now to tell people?"

"So they would know the truth."

"So they will know the truth." Dean nodded. "You always saw the world in black and white Leny, it's both enticing and irritating. Not everything is good or bad. Of course creating that virus was horrible, but do you think they intended to release it in the US and do you think they thought it would have this effect?" He shook his head. "Of course not, but that not even the point now. We are trying to built some sense of stability but it's thin...the wall between a reasonable government and total anarchy is paper thin. Letting the people know what our old government did will bring chaos."

"I still think that people should know."

"Tell me what good will that do?"

"People who did that deserve to pay."

"I know they do, and most of them did pay. President Johnson is dead, President Moore only child is dead, Dr. Schwartz wife and daughter were turned and killed. Believe me they lost it all...Just let them make it right. They are working on some kind of weapon..."

"Oh yea because it worked so well the first time..." I shook my head.

"Let me finish please, the first results are quite impressive, it is a sort of bacteriological weapon but it will only affects the deads...it will be in the air, just like this virus was, and it will kill any dead that will come in contact with it."

"Yes, but the people that didn't get the vaccine will die and become one of them right? I mean all the people who didn't get the injection, they carry this virus in them."

"No, this is what they are working on. The vaccine has an antidote in it; right now they are trying to make it airborne just like the virus was. Think about your child Leny. Do you want it to grow in this hell of a world or do you want it to get a chance to grow up in the world we once knew?"

"This is a cheap shot" I replied, resting my hand on my stomach.

He shrugged. "Maybe, but you know I am right. If you tell that to people, this city will be burned to the ground and then what? We have to let them make it right. For you, for me, for our children, for our future."

I sat down defeated, and Dean let out a sigh of relief. He won and he knew it.

"I don't like that, I don't like it one bit."

"I know..." he sat across from me.

"I just can't believe you would hide something like that from me Dean, I thought you wanted us to be a team."

"And I also know you inside out, and I knew how you would react Leny. I told you once I would do anything to keep you safe even if it's against your own will. I have convictions too and you know that, but I also know when I am fighting a lost battle."

I shook my head. "I am not a child and I am not selfish, I have people in my life that matter much more than my convictions...Tommy, Daryl and now the baby. If they can have our world back than yes I will keep my mouth shut and I thought you knew me better than that. You should have told me the truth when I asked you questions, you should have trusted me to do the right thing, and not keep me in the dark knowing I would most likely put myself in danger to find out the truth. You-" I took a deep breath. "I think you should go back to the hospital...I'm tired and you wouldn't people to start questioning our implication."

"You're angry" He stood up. "It's okay...I know you feel betrayed, but in a few days you'll understand. I know you will."

"See you tomorrow Dean." I simply replied going into the garden not even waiting for him to leave.

I wanted only one thing now, call Daryl tell him I made a mistake and that I loved him. I was angry at Dean for not giving me more credit and it was exactly what I did with Daryl, I give him an ultimatum, concerning our relationship without giving him all the parameters. But I would do as I said, I would wait Saturday and go the wedding with him...God Saturday couldn't come soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N:** Hey guys!

As promised you get some good Daryl/Ele in this chapter I hope you enjoy! Last chapter only got 1 review….does the story start to suck?

Have you seen the trailed for Walking Dead Season 4? God isn't Daryl sexy?!

Anyways I still don't own the Walking Dead or any of its character.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think….Pretty please with Daryl on top.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 18:**

The next Thursday, after my shift at the hospital, I went with Carol to buy dresses for Glenn and Maggie's wedding.

Dean and I were not really talking, and for the first time since I met him all these years ago we were acting more as boss and employee than friends.

He was mad I kicked him out without giving him the benefit of the doubt, I was mad at him for not giving me enough credit and hiding the truth.

"So what do you think?" Asked Carol, swirling in a grey austere dress. "You like it?"

I grimaced. "Well I can't say I'm a girly girl or anything, I mean I think we all need to be comfortable in what we wear-"

"But?"

"But this is no fun at all, its grey and plain. It looks more like something you would wear during a funeral."

She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror again. "It's just that with Ed, I could never wear pretty or colorful things."

"Well good thing he is dead no? Why don't you try this one?" I said pointed to the Navy blue and white dress on a rack. "It seems traditional enough, but it has a little bit of fantasy to it."

Carol tried the dress and loved it. "Your turned now" she said taking my spot on the chair. "Do the model for me."

I snorted. "Yea, one hell of a model."

I tried an icy blue dress that was going to my feet, it had an empire waistline an it then flared in a long silky skirt, a bit like muses dresses in Ancient Greek.

"Oh my god Ele you are beautiful in this" said Carol, and she seemed honestly awed. "This dress compliments your red hair and Hazel eyes so well, you have to take it."

I looked in the mirror and smiled while resting my hand on my still more or less flat stomach, this dress was exactly the same color as Daryl's eyes. "Not too bad I agree." I turned to her. "Who would have thought two women could pick outfit in less than 30 minutes?"

Carol laughed. "We're just that good." She looked at me seemingly thoughtful.

"What is it?" I asked after paying for my dress.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"What now?" I asked, frozen with surprise.

She smiled. "That you're pregnant."

We walked back to her place for tea, as she was living just around the corner from the store.

"I..." I took a deep breath, I wouldn't insult her by lying. "How did you find out? Is it noticeable already?"

"No it's not; I had been suspected it for a while. I have been a mother too you know, I can recognize the signs."

I sat on her sofa. "I know you were...I am even sorrier for you now, than I was before, this all consuming love I feel for this fetus."

"Don't be," she replied, sitting beside me. "I lost my Sophia and it broke my heart, but I am happy for you...happy for you and Daryl. You will be amazing parents, both of you."

"How did you figured it out?"

"Well first when the doctor asked to see you in private, but then you looked happy when you came back. That smile you had when you thought nobody was looking." She chuckled. "Then the vitamins... everybody, even Tommy, had a green cap on them but yours was purple... I knew you wouldn't take something different than us unless it was a necessity and it was not threatening to us, and last but not least, the way you rub your stomach without even realizing it." She patted my hand. "That was for me the dead giveaway."

I nodded. "I'll tell him, after he made his decision, I'll tell him."

"When?"

"After the wedding...When he will take me home. I'm his plus one."

"You're always his plus one Ele. Are you worried?"

I shrugged. "I don't know...yeah I kind of am. He told me that he didn't see himself as a father that he didn't want children. I mean he was clear and all that."

She laughed. "Oh that boy is a moron. No idea why he said that and maybe he believes that but wait until he finds out. He is going to be the happiest man on earth."

"How do you know?"

"I know how much the man loves you, and believe me Ele when I say that nothing will affect him more than a little baby that will be half you and half him."

"I hope you're right. And truth be told it had been the same for me, I never thought of myself as a mother, never thought I would ever have or want kids but when Dean told me about the baby, and knowing it was Daryl's child growing in me, I had never wanted anything more in my whole life."

"I know I'm right." She clapped her hands. "I'm so excited now, another baby in our group."

"Yea..." I rubbed my stomach. "I still can't believe I am going to be a mom."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWTDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

On the Saturday I was all ready for the wedding by twelve and was pacing, trying to figure how I was going to tell Daryl about the baby when I heard the bell.

I frowned; it was only 12:30.

"Hey Sweetheart, I know I'm early I just missed ya too much." Said Daryl, as soon as I opened the door. "Damn yer hot!" He added looking me up and down.

I was completely speechless looking at him. All I could say was that the man cleaned up more than well. I knew he was good looking, but right now, in his black suit and blue tie that matched his eyes he was absolutely stunning. He had cut his hair and shaved, he was definitely the most beautiful man I had ever seen and way out of my league.

"Ya see somethin' ya like?" He asked with a smile when he saw me dumbstruck.

"Daryl you're...wow."

He chuckled, walking in. "I'm glad you think so sweetheart cuz ya make it worth it..." he pulled at his tie. "I ain't never been so uncomfortable in my life. Fuckin tie...feel like a hangin' knot to me." He gently rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Yer stunnin' my Ele."

And all my resolved crumble right then, looking at the man I loved more than anything. "I love you" I said breathless. "Just kiss me."

I didn't have to tell him twice as his lips crushed on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close of his body.

His kiss was not sweet or loving, it was possessive, wanting and bestial. I was sure my lips would be bruised...and I loved every second of it.

"Is anybody else home?" he whispered against my lips.

"No...Just you and I."

"Good" he whispered, pulling my hips closer so I could feel the growing bulge in his pants.

I stood on my toes and when he rested his arm under my buttocks for support, I pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He walked to the kitchen counter never stopping to kiss me. He sat me there and stood between my legs.

"I love you, I missed you; I want you." he whispered as his hand trailed up my leg under my skirt.

"Then take me" I replied, reaching for his belt buckle.

It probably didn't take more than 30 seconds for my underwear to be on the floor, him to unzip his pants and be inside me.

He sighed as he entered me. "Finally home" he whispered to my ear as he started to rock in me.

We made love just as we kissed , it was rough, it was full of need and desperation...We missed each other so much. I closed my eyes and abandoned myself to the sensation of his callous hands on my soft skin, his breathing down my neck, his masculine musky sent and the deliciousness of him inside of me.

He came grunting my name and me his. He stayed in me after, his chin on top of my head while, I buried my face in his neck.

"That was-" He stared still catching his breath.

"Wow I agree." I replied, kissing his jugular. "I just hope my makeup is not too screwed up. We probably don't have much time to spare."

He sighed. "I just like being like that, I don't want us to move."

I chuckled, regretfully letting go of my spot on his neck. "Yea well just let me tell you that my butt is getting sore. I guess that marble kitchen counters are not made for sex."

He grinned, kissing the tip of my nose. "Good to know, next time we'll try the table."

I grinned too. "I approve."

He finally got out of me, and readjusted himself before helping me down the counter.

I pulled my dress down. "Just give me a minute I will just do a quick makeup touch up."

"K i'll be here. Do ya' forget anythin'?" he asked as I was exiting the kitchen.

I turned around, and saw my underwear dangling on his finger. "Very sexy by the way."

I flushed beet red, and took the underwear. "Yea...thanks, that one would have been hard to explain."

Daryl snorted. "Yea...I don't think yer brother is an idiot."

"Yeah well...I'll see you in 10 minutes." I did extra fast to apply new make up and put some order in my hair.

I found Daryl, hands burring deep his pockets looking out at the garden. I just stayed there admiring him from behind.

My heart swelled, and it was almost painful to realize how much I loved him. "Daryl?"

He didn't answer; I walked to him and rested my hand on his shoulder, startling him.

"Hey!" He said leaning down quickly kissing my lips. "Are we good to go?"

"Are you okay? A penny for your thoughts?"

He chuckled. "We'll talk after the wedding okay?" He threaded our fingers together and squeezed my hand.

I nodded but my heart was hammering in my chest. It didn't sound good at all.

I stayed quiet all the way to the wedding trying to keep myself on check, now was not the time to break down and tell him anything. Today was Glenn and Maggie's day and the rest didn't matter.

The wedding was quick in front of a judge at city hall with Beth and Daryl as Maid of Honor and best man.

Glenn looked dashing in his tuxedo and Maggie looked like an angel in her white silky dress.

We then had a little lunch in the room connected to the room they got married in.

Daryl sat beside me, extending me a glass of champagne. "It's good shit right there."

"Thank you" I said putting it aside. "So tell me -what were you thinking back at the house?" I asked, pretending to be looking at Glenn dancing with Maggie.

"So I was thinking that we could buy a barbecue for our big garden. I am the grill master woman, ya'll see and I think it's big enough for a puppy, should we get a puppy?"

I turned to him and smiled brightly. "Our garden? Do you want it to be 'our' garden?"

He took my hand and intertwined our fingers, before pecking my lips. "Of course that's what I want, that' what I wanted all along. D'ya want it to be our garden too?"

I let out a tearless sob, I was so relieved. "Of course I do! I never wanted anything else either Daryl."

He let out a quick sigh of relief. "Ya don't drink yer champagne? »

"No Daryl we need to talk about that, and-"

He pulled me up my chair. "Nah we have all time to talk let go see the judge he can't be far he jest got them married. Let's go declare our relationship, so I can move in tonight. I won't spend one more night in a cold empty bed without ya."

"No Daryl I-"

He looked at me with hurt all over his face. "But ya said ya wanna be wit' me?"

"Yes I do I really do but we need to talk-"

He shook his head. "Ain't nothing more important than that." He pulled me to the door. "They won't even know we're gone…Glenn told me he takes like fifteen minutes."

He was now pulling me down a corridor. "Daryl it's important just stop a second—"

"But what—"

"Daryl I'm pregnant!" I finally shouted.

He froze on the spot, let go of my hand, and turned around slowly.

"What d'ya say?"

"I said I'm pregnant." I rested a hand on my stomach, and gave him a tentative smile.

"I…" he looked down to my stomach, and back up to me. "And yer okay?"

I smiled brighter. "I am more than okay."

"But how…I mean I know how but…Oh god, ya let me poke our baby's head, ya should have told me! I…I was rough with ya."

I laughed. "Daryl no it's okay, it was safe, and you certainly didn't poke our baby, you have a penis not a trunk."

"A baby?" He tried again as if he couldn't wrapped his head around the idea, he extended his hand toward my belly but stopped short, and looked up to me with sharp eyes like if the light bulb came on. "When d'ya find out bout the baby?"

"A few weeks ago."

His face turned hard. "This is what they told ya when ya got yer vaccine right?"

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

"Ya knew bout the baby when ya gave me the ultimatum didn't ya? Answer me Elena!" His neck was red with anger.

I couldn't help but wince at the usage of my name. I nodded, looking down.

He growled running his hand through his hair. "Did ya think it was something I was supposed to know?! Didn't ya think it had a role to play in my decision? Elena, look at me!" He roared.

I looked up the eyes full of tears, I had screwed up I knew it and I just had to live with it.

"What would ya have done if I decided I didn't want the commitment? What if I had told ya to call it quit uh? Would ya have told me bout the baby? Would ya have hidden it for me or worst yet would ya have gotten a secret abortion?"

"How could you say that? I would never abort your child Daryl, I love you. And yes I would have told you I just wanted you to choose me for me."

"You're just… I don't know… It's just… How could ya be so selfish?"

"You said you didn't want kids!" I said, and I realized it was a mistake when I so the pure fury in his face.

"Jest like ya said too!" He turned away, he started to walk down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" I asked sobbing now.

"Out!"

"Don't walk away; you do that all the time! Come back we need to talk!"

"Ya had two fuckin weeks to talk, TWO FUCKIN WEEKS" he shouted without even looking back.

He just walked out without another word or glance leaving me crying in a deserted corridor.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Hey guys!**

**I am updating much earlier than anticipated for one reason...because i failed the readers of "Walking Dead Legacy" since my beta computer died and i was late in giving it to him. **

**Anyways i hope you like it and please don't forget to review i leave for them :)**

**Disclaimer: i still don't own the walking Dead. **

**Chapter 19**:

I was just speechless, looking around. He was going to come came back wasn't he? I knew I messed up but he wouldn't let me cry was he? I walked slowly toward the door he just left from and waited.

"Hey we've been looking for you!" Said T-dog, turning the corner.

I quickly dried my eyes and cleared my throat hoping it wouldn't crack. I turned toward him but kept a safe distance hoping he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Glenn and Maggie are about to cut the cake and they are asking for the best man."

"Daryl is...he left I don't know where he is." My voice cracked ever so slightly.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, and looked at the clock. He had been gone for more than 30 minutes, I had to be honest, he was not coming back for me any time soon. "I...I'll try to find him and bring him back, just ask Rick to keep Tommy tonight please and sorry I just have to go." I walked out as the rain started to fall lightly, I looked up enjoying the feeling of the cold drops on my burning skin.

I wanted to go to his place but took the direction of the hospital instead, he didn't want to see me and I didn't have the right to force myself on him either...what could I said that I hadn't already said? Working was the best way for me to keep my mind off my broken heart.

"Is he busy?" I asked Dean's assistant as I walked in his waiting room, drenches and shivering in my silky gown.

She looked at me wide eyed, and simply shook her head.

I walked in, not even bothering knocking and found him at his desk dictating reports.

"Oh lord Leny what's wrong with you?!" He jumped from his chair, and wrapped me in his white coat. He rubbed my arms trying to warm me up. "What are you doing here drenched and shivering? You are pregnant and you're sick."

"I am sorry I got mad at you."

He pulled me in a tight hug. "It's okay, you were right, I should have given you more credit too...You're not the 19 years old kid I met all these years ago."

"I need to work." I replied, getting out of his hug.

"You need a warm shower and your bed that's what you need" he replied, reaching for his car keys.

"No Dean please I don't want to go home, I need to work. You should understand that better than anyone. "

He looked at me and sighed. "What happened?"

"I told him, about the baby. He didn't take it well."

"The pregnancy?" Dean frowned "he didn't seem like the type to-"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that part, it is that I hide him the truth."

"And can you blame him for that?"

I shook my head. "I just need to work Dean please."

"Fine!" He reached for my hand. "Come with me."

He took me to the female locker room. "Just get out of this dress and take a hot shower; I'll get you some dry clothes."

I took a quick shower and was surprised to find a pair of bright pink scrubs on the bench. I grimaced, I hated pink but it was clean and dry...I couldn't be picky.

"I know you hate pink but it's seriously the only Scrubs I would that were your size sorry."

"I don't care."

"Amato is having an emergency surgery right now, aortic rupture...want to scrub in? It will at least take 3 or 4 hours of your time."

"Thanks yes I would love to and if anybody ask for me-"

"I don't know where you are?"

I smiled. "Exactly."

The surgery lasted 3 hours, I then stayed a couple of hours just seeing patients at the walking clinic. Until Dean came in the room, as I was to call another patient.

"That's enough Leny now you're going to let me drive you home."

"But-"

He shook his head. "No buts', now Leny."

I sighed. "Okay."

"I got 4 calls you know" he said as he was driving me back to the house.

"Good for you, it had to be exciting."

"Ahaha very funny."

"Who called you?"

"Rick once to make sure you were okay, and three other times by Daryl."

"And you promised him to get me back home?" I snorted. "Seriously, when did you turn team Daryl?"

"I am not Team Daryl. I am Team Leny and always have been. I am Team Leny even when Leny herself is not on team Leny."

"What do you mean?"

"You are self-sabotaging yourself Leny, and you don't seem to be able to notice it." He parked in front of my house, and pointed to a completely drenched Daryl who was sitting on the front steps of my house looking down to his fidgeting hands.

"He always walks away. Every time something is wrong he just walked away..." I whispered, looking at Daryl through Dean tinted windows.

"Yea, it just means he is not perfect." Dean sighed. "And at the end, even if he walks away he is always coming back even if you are the one that messed up."

I turned to look at him, was he actually defending Daryl?

"You two are..." he seemed to try to figure his words. "Neither of you have ever been in a relationship, and you are both bound to screw up, but I am sure that you just love each other enough to make it through. I mean he walked away yes, but he is here now and what about you Leny? You are the one who dropped the ball, I told you from the start that hiding him the pregnancy was a mistake and you didn't listen. You should have ran behind him, force him to listen but you let him walk away and came to hide at the hospital...Not very mature don't you think?"

"I know."

"Do I think he is perfect?" He snorted. "Far from it...But..." He sighed. "I thought I was the best choice for you, when you came back, and I saw you, I made all these plans for us. I have experience, I screwed up many times in my life, I learned from my mistakes and I know how to be in a relationship. The thing is both of you don't, you'll screw up but you have to fight this instinct to just hide and he will have to fight this instinct to walk away but I think you both love each other just enough to make it work. I care for you very much Leny, you are special to me and I would love to say that I am the best for you, that nobody could ever love you like I do and I did believe that for a while, but then I met him, and talked to him and saw the way he looks at you."

"And how is that?"

He laughed. "Are you really asking me?" He pointed to Daryl. "The guy has been sitting in the rain for god knows how long. He is wearing a damn suit and he went out of his way to find the smallest diamond in the history of the world." He chuckled "Sorry lame joke."

"Diamond? What diamond?"

"What now?" He looked at me with round eyes, playing dumb. "Just go to him. I have to go back to work anyways. See you Monday"

"But-"

"Just go Leny, this is the moment to be an adult. You screwed up, he walked out...just make it work for your sake and his, because I'm pretty sure neither of you would be happy without the other. I know you're scared, I know you think he will break your heart, but I still think that you have to try and give it a fair chance. "

I nodded taking a deep breath stepping out of the car.

When Daryl saw me step out of the car, he stood up and took a couple of tentative steps toward m,e not sure of what to do.

"Hey" I said when I reached him.

"Hey" he replied, hovering over me.

"Maybe...Maybe we should go in, it will start to rain again soon."

He nodded, reaching for the bag I had in my hand.

"Have you been here long? You must me freezing."

He shrugged, burying his hands deep in his pockets; I didn't miss the fact that the tie was gone. "Don't matter."

"Well it matters to me." I said honestly. "Just take a warm shower I'll find you something to wear."

"We really need to talk." He replied, shifting from one leg to the other.

"I know and I am not going anywhere, it's where I live you known. We have all night to talk, Tommy is staying at Rick's."

"But..."

"Daryl please be nice, if you get sick you won't be able to be near me or the baby. Is this what you want?"

"No. Okay...Where is the bathroom?"

I took him to my in-suite bathroom and found one of his shirt and Jeans I had kept just in case. I put the clothes and the towel in the bathroom as he was showering and waited for him making a coffee for him and an herbal tea for me.

"Ya kept some of my clothes?" He asked, walking barefoot in the kitchen.

"Yea...We probably put them in my bag by mistake and I thought you know..." I shrugged. "I thought it might be useful to have that here just in case."

"Ya never intended for us to break up did'ya?" He asked, sitting down across from me at the table.

"Not really…I guess I didn't deal well with everything from the start."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I frowned, I was the one who hide him something essential, something that could have impacted his decision in a big way.

"When I left, I realized...Yer right, I am always walking away. That's what I do and it ain't fair." He took a deep breath, and I could see he was irritated at himself. "I promised myself to be a better man for ya, I swore that as soon as ya will forgive me, I will be as perfect as can be and it took me less than a few hours to walk away when ya asked me not to."

I remembered Dean's words, and reached for Daryl hand across the table, resting mine gently on top of his. "It just means you are not perfect and you never pretended to be and I am pretty freaking far from it too. You are walking away and I am hiding. I think we're both avoiders."

"But that's the thing I ain't want to avoid anything with ya. I jest I don't know how to do this...the relationship thing ya know? "

"And I don't either. We'll screw up but I think that as long as you love me and I love you we can make it."

"God I love ya woman, ya know that right?"

I smiled intertwining our fingers. "Yes I do know that and you know why?"

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how much your instincts tell you to walk away, you are always coming back to me."

"Yea well even when I walk away I ain't leaving ya...not really. Yer in my head every second of every hour of every day."

"God this is cheesy" I chuckled. "Didn't expect that for you."

He snorted "yea...I didn't expect that of me either. Used to pick on the pussies getting all soft on the women. Always thought women were great distraction to empty yer..."

"Yea I got the picture."

"And then I saw ya and became the biggest pussy of all." He laughed. "If my brother could see me he would kick my ass like ya don't know. But the thing is, I know what I became and I don't care I jest wanna be the best man I can be for ya."

"You already are the best man you can be for me Daryl and you know I did doubt on our commitment for a while but you have to know I have never ever doubted of my feelings for you. You know I love you right?"

He smiled, but I didn't miss the fact he didn't answer.

"Why don't you answer me? Do you doubt that I love you?"

"No it's not that it's just..." he let go of my hand, and rubbed his neck with discomfort.

"But what?"

"I just, I know ya love me I mean ya proved it by always forgivin' me, for choosin' me even when Dean, who is sadly perfect for ya showed up, and now yer havin' my baby and ya seem to be ecstatic about it."

"Of course I am, I would have never wanted anybody else's baby." And he didn't know how true that was.

He shook his head. "So yea I do know ya love me, but yer jest so beautiful, tender, smart, funny, loving and patient and... I could go for hours"

"I think you're a bit bias" I said not able to stop myself from blushing.

"And I don't understand why yer wasting all your time on me...There must be something there than I don't see."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I think we have to work on that because there are so many things to you. So many things."

"I got something for ya...bought that last week." He cleared his throat. "It's jest ya know I…"

He was clearly uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"I ummm…"

I stood up, and walked toward his side of the table. "Just tell me."

He reached in the pocket of his suit jacket and got a little velvety box.

My breath caught in my throat. "Is it…"

He opened the box, and showed me a fine golden ring with a small diamond. Dean comment finally clicked about the smallest diamond in the world. _What an idiot!_ It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen probably because it was Daryl's.

"The thing is I love ya, ya know dontcha?"

"I do."

"And yer right, I told ya I didn't wanna marriage and kids and all that and I believed that. Marriage was a death sentence and ya left me and the only think I could think about was that I didn't mind marriage if it's with ya. I ain't scared of all that shit if it's with ya I'll enjoy that life sentence…Wait ain't what I mean…" He ran his hand through his hair and stood up.

"Daryl it's okay I know what you mean."

"Nah I need to finish that, make it proper…"

I couldn't contain my smile, but sat down as he was standing in front of me. "Please go on."

"I didn't want a kid cuz I was sure I'd be like ma pops but I ain't my pops and I won't be cuz I have ya and ya won't let that shit happen. I ain't perfect, I'll fuck up all the time but ya need to know I'll do my best for ya. I ain't gonna promise ya we'll be happy every day because shit I am good at fuckin up but I can promise ya I'll work like a fuckin dog every fuckin day to be the best man for ya and the rugrat cuz I love ya, love ya so fuckin much I can't imagine spendin one day away from ya." He kneeled in front of me. "So, What d'ya say sweetheart ? Wanna make me the happiest SOB there is?"

I laughed. "That was one hell of proposal…"

He grinned. "I came with it on my own."

"Yea I kind of figured that." I looked down at the ring. "I know you too well to say you're perfect and I am far from being perfect either but I know you're perfect for me."

"So it's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes! I'll marry you stupid redneck."

Daryl slid the ring on my finger, and pulled me up the chair into a bear hug before kissing me deeply.

"Yer gonna be my wife…ya already have my blood and my heart…Soon ya'll have my name."

"I can't wait to call you husband."

He took my hand, and looked at the ring. "Dean helped me with the ring…sorry it's small it's just that's all I could-"

I stopped him with a kiss. "Please, please stop. Look at me, this is the most perfect ring I have ever seen I swear."

Daryl smiled before resting a protective hand on my stomach. "So a baby eh?"

I nodded. "You're okay with the idea? I mean…I know we didn't plan on it."

"Ya shittin me right? I'm so happy we gonna have our own ankle-bitter. I love Juju but damn yer baby…." He kneeled in front of me pull up my shirt and kissed my stomach." I gonna teach our baby to hunt and all that…girl or boy I don't care. Hope it will be just as smart as ya," He kissed my stomach again, and rested his cheek gently on it as I stroke his hair. "I gonna take care of ya…my wife, our baby and yer lil'bro. Yer my family, my life."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew it was not reasonable, Daryl was just a man and yet right now with his arms wrapped around me I felt safe, like nothing could ever touch me as long as he was with me.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE GETTING TO THE CHAPTER. **

I didn't get any reviews for the past two chapters so I realized you might not be enjoying this story much anymore this is why I decided to finish it and cut the story short. This chapter has been cut short and is just a filler full of fluff but I had to cut it short for the reason stated above. There will be only one chapter after this one and probably an epilogue too.

Thanks

Steffy2106

**Chapter 20: **

Daryl and I got married less than a month later which was good because I was already starting to show, and I didn't want to look completely like the pregnant bride.

That night we were lying in bed completely naked and sweaty...Daryl got over his irrational fear to hurt the baby while we were making love and I was thankful for that because the pregnancy hormones were turning me into a big ball of horny.

"God woman yer insatiable." He said, as I started to kiss his neck suggestively.

"Are you complaining?" I asked nibbling at his jaw line.

He chuckled. "Nah, no complaint from me but I ain't that young anymore and I need a little time to recover." He gently pushed me down on the bed and kissed me softly.

I sighed. "Yea I know old man."

"Yea...The old man still managed to make ya scream. I hope yer brother was in this room with his headphone on cuz I think we scarred the kid for life." He rested his callous hand on my stomach waiting, we hadn't started to feel the baby move yet and the books said it usually started between the 16 and the 20th weeks of the pregnancy.

"I'm just 16 weeks pregnant Daryl, give it time...This baby is probably just like you, not wanted to do it just because that's what we're expecting."

"Haha, very funny wife." He kissed my stomach and looked up to me with intensity, all humour gone. "Wife..." he whispered. "I still can't believe yer my wife."

I smiled rubbing his cheek. "It has only been 12 hours, give it time it will sink in. I won't lie, I'm happy to be able to call you my husband."

"Ya hear that chicken? Ma is happy to be married to pops." He said resting his head on my stomach. "Come on dontcha be pigheaded...jest kick once, just a nice lil kick so I know ya hear us."

"Sure ask the baby to kick me it's just fine...he is already taking my bladder for his sofa but who cares."

Daryl grinned, keeping his spot on my stomach. "Gonna see the baby again tomorrow...Lunch time right?"

I nodded gently running my hand through his hair. "Yeah, Dean thinks we could get the sex of the baby if we want to."

"D'ya wanna?"

"Don't you?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, I don't care if it's a lil'boy or a lil'girl ya know? As long as it's our baby, and it's healthy. I like the idea of a surprise."

I smile. "Well let's keep it a surprise then."

"Ya don't mind?"

"Of course not! Now come on, you rested enough, I want to see what the old man can do to me." I said suggestively pulling at his hair.

He growled. "Let see if I can make ya scream louder than before."

**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Daryl should be here in a few minutes" I said to Dean, sitting in his office just before lunch time,

"Have you told him?"

"About what? The experiments you crazy scientists are doing in the basement?" I asked knowing perfectly what he was talking about. "No I didn't, you told me to keep it a secret remember?"

On the Monday after Daryl and I got engaged, Dean showed he trusted me by revealing everything there was to know about the vaccine and the weapon they were working on...they even had some walkers in the lab...I understood then why they had such a high security.

He snorted. "We both know I am not talking about that. Your heart Leny."

"Well you told me yourself, it's surprisingly fine...there is arrhythmia, anything in my ECG."

"I know what I said."

"I decided to tell him."

"And when is that?"

"After the baby is born."

"Why then? Why not now?"

"Because I don't want him to worry for nothing."

"This is not 'nothing' Leny It's-"

"Okay so tell me one thing, what good would it do for him to know it right now? I would not get any abortion and there is nothing and I really mean NOTHING he can do to prevent something that there is less that 20% risk of happening. I am here all day long; 5 days a week...You live less than 5 minutes from my house. Daryl is...Daryl is very protective of me and the baby and I know he will be worrying sick for the next five months if he knew. What's the point to put him through hell if I can prevent it?"

"I think he would like to know."

I nodded. "He probably would but my husband is a glutton for punishment and no he has already enough on his shoulders. He is taking good care of me you know, he is doing almost everything around the house I swear." I smiled. "I don't want him to worry."

We heard a soft knocked. "Come in!"

"So ready to see your baby?" Dean asked Daryl as soon as he came in.

"Ya bet I am. It's been two months since I saw the chicken."

Daryl helped me to the table; Dean pulled up my shirt and put the cold gel on my belly

"You are really starting to show now."

"You are saying I'm fat?" I said to Dean pretending to be offended.

"No I—"

"Yer not fat wifey, yer perfect and I love yer boobs they are just huge now we can-"

"And we stop there!" Said Dean, as I blushed scarlet.

Daryl chuckled and got a good hold of my hand.

When the baby appeared on the screen Daryl took a sharp breath and tightened his hold on my hand. It was not a tiny peanut anymore it actually looked like a baby with a face, a nose, arms and legs.

"That's our chicken!" He said in amazement.

He looked so blissfully happy it took all my will power to actually stop looking at him and turn to look at screen.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"No, we decided we wanted to wait." I said as Daryl looked at me with a smile.

"Okay... Lets listen to the heartbeat then." Dean turned the sound and we could hear a loud steady thumbing noise.

"The heartbeat is strong and steady, its one strong baby you have in there" Said Dean with a smile.

I laughed. "I didn't expect any less...it's a Dixon after all."

"You betcha!" Said Daryl, winking at me.

"Oh!" I winced as the baby kicked.

"What's up?" Asked Daryl clearly worried.

I took his hand and placed it by my navel. He looked at me curiously and took it off as soon as the baby kicked again.

"What the hell was that?" He asked curiously.

"That was your baby kicking! I guess it doesn't enjoy the peep show so much."

Daryl brought his hand back to the slight bump on my belly.

"It's our babies heel," I said as Daryl rested his hand on it.

The baby flipped again, kicking while turning. "Does it hurt?" Daryl asked with concern.

I shook my head. "No it's ok, it's just weird."

"Yes , it's like in Alien."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Leave it to Daryl to compare our baby to a killer alien from a gross horror movie.

"I will give you a few minutes of privacy" said Dean turning off the machine.

"It's just ...Seeing the baby and feeling it, it's just so real now you know." He turned to me and for the first time I saw a tear going down his cheek, he quickly dried it. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"For making me that present, for giving me something I didn't know I wanted. The baby is in ya but I feel it in my heart, he is made of us. I love ya and I love it so much." He leaned down and kissed my lips and belly.

"We love you too."

"It' just, I know it will sound horrible, but I jest don't give a fuck about walkers and the world going to shit anymore. I have never been happier than I am today hell I never even dreamt to be as happy as I am today." He took a deep breath, "I know it's horrible right but if I had a chance to bring the world jest how it was, and being there with you now, I'll chose ya, I'll chose you every single time."

"It's not horrible and you know what I think, even in the world before I would have found you or you would have found me. One way or another, I intrinsically believe we were made to be together."

"I like that idea." He smiled and kissed me. "Now get dressed, I still have some time and I decided to go have lunch with my gorgeous wife."


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N:** Hey guys,

This is the last chapter of the story, I will also write a little epilogue that should come in the next few days.

Steffy 2106

**Chapter 21:**

I was now 26 weeks pregnant, and I was pretty sure that I would burst if I ever got any bigger.

I had managed to stay at the hospital for as long as Dean would have allowed me to and his constant nagging for me to stop had finally work, this was my last week before going on maternity leave and I had to admit it was a good think even if I was not ready to admit it out loud, I was really starting to drag my feet now.

Daryl was a perfect husband and father-to-be, maybe a little too overprotective but I did enjoy it. Carol and Maggie were coming around pretending to just want to say hi, but they always ended up helping me with the chores that Daryl was useless at doing, and I was pretty sure it was one of Daryl plea to help me out.

"So ready to leave us?" Asked Glenn, coming to retrieve some lab samples.

"Leave you?" I chuckled. "We might not see each other in the hospital for a while, but we have the Sunday dinner." It had been Rick's idea and I had to admit it was brilliant. In order to make sure we would all stay in touch, the whole group was having family dinners every Sunday, rotating at Maggie's house, Hershel's, Ricks' and mine.

He chuckled. "I know but still, I liked to play cool telling everybody I was BFF with this awesome surgeon."

"Doctor Mitchell!" Doctor Amato charged my way. "We need you now, a fight, and one victim with multiple stabbing wounds, the second was dead upon arrival."

Amato extended me the file as I trailed painfully behind him.

"A fight?"

He nodded "yes I know, this almost never happens here but they knew each other from the outside it seems. It happened on the Cold Lake site."

My heart started to accelerate in my chest; this was where Daryl was in charge.

I started to scan the file as we were still hurrying to the Emergency room and one of the patient name popped out "_Daryl Dixon_"

I felt a crushing pain in my chest, and my vision got blurry. I looked up from the file and saw Rick standing in the waiting room. He was pale and covered in blood...when he saw me, his eyes widened with surprise and fear.

The pain I was feeling was now extending to my left arm and jaw.

"Ele maybe you shouldn't-" Started Rick

I ignored him, as I saw Dean running my way. I used all my remaining strength to run into the operating room before he had a chance to stop me.

"Amato no it's her husband in there!" I heard him shout...well I barely heard him because by then the bussing sound in my ears was just so loud.

I saw Daryl lying on the table, his skin strikingly white under the lighting and the blood.

I looked up to the nurse, she was mouthing something to me but I couldn't understand.

"Heart..." I managed to whisper, before everything went black.

I woke up in an hospital room, to the soothing sound of a heart monitor...It was steady and strong, I was fine, maybe it hadn't been an heart attack after all.

I touched my belly and it was flat, that didn't make any sense I couldn't have a flat belly, did they have to take the baby out?

I looked around, I was alone. "Hello? I'm awake!" I shouted. I waited a little while but nobody came, I pressed the button to call a nurse but again nobody came.

I unplugged the monitor and got up, groaning as my stiff body refused to cooperate.

"Hello?" I tried again.

I slowly walked to the door, and opened it. I looked up and down the corridor there was nobody and when I came to think of it, there was no noise either. Hospital were never, ever quiet, and yet here it felt like ghost town.

"Can anybody hear me? Please anyone." I was walking down the corridor, not really knowing where I was going because this hospital was definitely not mine.

I kept taking corridors after corridors, calling out for anyone...or no one in particular.

I had giving up on finding someone, when I heard a gravelly laugh coming from one of the room.

"Hello?" I walked in the room while readjusting my hospital gown.

There was a man sitting on a bed, feet dangling out. He was dressed as a biker with ripped jeans, black boots and leather vest. His hair was cropped short, he was big and buff and yet I didn't feel frightened.

"Took ya long enough sugartits, I almost gave up on ya!" He said jumping off the bed.

"What did you call me?"

"Sugartits?" He grinned down at me. "Come on it's a compliment."

"You sure know how to talk to women."

"Yea, better than my lil'brother that's for sure but what do I know eh? He still managed to marry ya and yer one hell of a catch woman, a doctor and shit."

I frowned. "Merle?"

"Awww lil'brother talked about me, didn't he? I bet it was all compliments." He said bowing.

"You can't be here, you're dead. Dead people don't come back."

"Yer seriously sayin' that? Where have ya been hidin' yer ass for the past few years...Deads are comin' back jest fine. "

I shook my head. "No, well yes they do, but not the way you are now standing in front of me. This is a dream."

Merle rested a light hand on my shoulder. "And why can't this be real? Ya didn't believe walkers were real until they were. Who are ya to say this is not real? The bible says –"

"I'm a scientist I don't believe in god."

Merle shrugged. "Maybe it's yer time to start."

"So I'm dead too?"

"No you ain't...not yet anyways. The choice has not been made."

"Why do I see you, why not my mom?"

"I needed to come; ya know lil brother won't survive without ya."

I remembered the stabbing, Daryl on the operating table. "How is he? He got stabbed."

Merle scoffed. "Ain't nothin' he didn't get before. Little brother had been stabbed quite a few times, mostly because of me but ya know; only a Dixon can kill a Dixon."

"I...there was so much blood!"

"Ya don't believe me?" Merle extended his hand.

I looked down at it suspiciously.

"Come on, damn woman I ain't gonna hurt ya plus ya think it's a fuckin dream so jest go along with it."

I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me along the corridor, and opened a room door.

Daryl was lying in a bed and Rick was sitting beside him. His eyes were blood shot with clear lack of sleep and worry.

Dean walked in the room. "Did he wake up yet?"

Rick shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. "No...Not yet."

"I hope he does soon; Leny won't be able to wait much longer. Daryl's surgery went fine, the other man missed any vital organs... he should be awake any minute now." Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you even know how it happened?"

"The man was the one that shot Ele back in the woods. Daryl recognized him straight away and confronted him. He wanted to call the police; the man panicked and stabbed him. Daryl managed to kill him before he did." Rick looked back at Daryl..."What will happen if he doesn't wake up in time?"

"You'll have to make the decision."

Rick looked around as if he had been slapped. "Me? Why me? You do it!"

"I wish but no, you're the name she put down on her file when she first came. It was you and him."

Rick shook his head. "I can't make that choice, her or the baby? How? This is not my call!" He shouted.

The shouting seemed to have gone through to Daryl because he started to steer.

"Ele?" He called opening his eyes.

"I'm here" I whispered.

"He can't hear ya."

"Hey!" Said Rick, forcing a smile. "How are you sleeping beauty?"

Daryl looked around the room, and frowned when he saw Dean. "Where is Ele?"

"I..." Rick looked at Dean.

"Where is my wife?" Asked Daryl, sitting down briskly wincing with pain.

"Don't move, you're going to pull your stitches."

"I asked where my wife is?! She should be here, I know her." He asked coldly.

"There was a problem. I... you see Leny has a health condition and-"

Daryl ripped his IV out and got out of the bed, he was unsteady and Rick has to wrap his arm around his waist to keep him from falling down.

"Daryl please stop I—"

"No I need to see her now, I have to see her do you understand me!"

Rick sighed. "Just take us to her, you know there is no arguing with Daryl."

Dean nodded. "Okay so, let's talk while we walk okay?"

Daryl grunted in agreement. I was sure he was just too in pain to even talk.

Merle and I followed behind, and it was just weird to be invisible.

"Leny has a heart condition, but she didn't tell anybody, not even Tommy knew about it."

"But you did and you didn't tell me." Said Daryl, glaring.

"I had no right to tell you, I am bound my secrecy and you know that. Anyways when Leny found out she was pregnant, she knew the risks she was taking, I advised her to just abort the baby but she refused, it was your baby and she wanted it more than anything in the world. We were monitoring her just fine, she would have had a C-section at term and everything would have been fine. She promised to tell you all about her heart condition once the baby was born."

"But?"

"But you were brought here, I didn't know it was you and Amato didn't know who Leny husband was."

We walked into a room, and I couldn't even recognize myself I was hooked up to so many machines.

"Oh sweetheart." Said Daryl, the voice breaking. "What...Please tell me she will live."

Dean nodded. "She should, the thing is we need to operate and to do so we need to get the baby out."

"But it's too early!"

Dean nodded "I know but the thing is, the more we wait, the more Leny's heart get damaged, I am not sure it could wait another few weeks and..." He turned to Daryl, "they might be both just fine but ...If we don't operate now and wait while keeping Leny in artificial coma, the baby's chances of survival will increase but her arteries will continue to slowly bleed out, weakening her cardiac muscles to the point that it will simply die."

"Can't we have the surgery while keeping the baby in her?"

Dean shook his head "No, because I actually need her to be dead to perform the surgery."

"What now?"

"I will need to decrease her body temperature with ice, so low that she will be just borderline dead, at this instant, her heart will beat so slowing and the blood will barely flow allowing me to repair one valve and change the second one. If I don't do that, she will bleed out in less than 3 minutes.

"So what yer sayin is that, they might both make it but the baby's chances ain't good but If I give the baby a better fighting chance I might kill my wife."

"I... I wouldn't have put it in so many words but yea that's pretty much correct."

"Ele or the baby..." He repeated again looking down at me. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Do the surgery."

"He chose me?"

Merle laughed. "Wow for a doctor you are pretty stupid aren't ya?"

"But it's his baby!"

"And it's you! oh for suck sakes woman how dumb can you be?! Haven't ya realized yet that yer the most important person in his life? If it came to chose between you and the whole world he'll chose ya, he is just selfish enough to do that. Plus yer baby is a fuckin Dixon, this little chicken shit will be jest fine. Ya know what my grandma used to say? Dixon's are survivors; nothing can take them down, not even a damn Armageddon."

Merle pulled me out of the room, and we were in the deserted hospital corridor again.

"It's just ya can't keep doin shit like that okay woman? Getting shot, takin stupid risk with your health and life. I ain't gonna lie, I couldn't care less of what happen to ya but I care about my brother. I ain't a very good person, in life or in death...I always did what's best for me, but never, ever underestimate the loyalty I have for my brother. He is the only person I ever cared for and by some twist of destiny yer his reason to breath and ya can't keep torturing him like that ya understand?" He pointed at me with reproach. "My brother is a tough son-of a bitch, but as far as yer concerned, he is a fuckin pussy . He won't survive if ya die and if he does survie, it'll be a long fuckin road of gettin drunk and self destruction until he comes to join ya and see I never wanted that for him. Ya've got a damn brain dontcha? Yer a freakin doctor, jest keep repeating yerself that whatever yer doing to yerself ya doin it to him. "

"I didn't mean for anything bad to ever happen."

"And I jest don't wanna hear that again got it?!"

"Hear what?"

Merle snapped his fingers, and Daryl voice filled my head.

"Ele, angel please, open yer beautiful eyes." His voice was breaking with every words and I couldn't help the tears to fill my eyes. "I just can't do it without you. I ain't mad, I know why ya hide your sick heart but yer heart and mine are one and only. I can't survive this shitty world without ya, I don't wanna. I lost everything I ever had, I ever loved, but not ya, I won't make it without ya. I can't raise him without ya...he is going to be okay. Oh angel ya should see him...he grabbed my finger. He is so strong, just like ya my purdy wife. Yer the strong one, yer the one keepin me on track, our son needs ya, Tommy needs ya and above all I need ya. Ele I beg ya, fight and stay with me. Ya promised me forever, remember? Don't be a liar...Don't let me down, I need you. Sweetheart, ya can't leave me...I'll take care of yer heart, ya'll see."

Merle grunted. "See the pussy yer makin him?"

"He is not a pussy he is a sensitive man."

"Yea...it's jest a nice way to say pussy but whatever, if y'all happy with him being a puss...I'm good with that shit. The thing is, I ain't good at showin it but I jest want little brother to be happy and ya seem to do the trick the thing is ya also are the source of his biggest heartbreaks and I ain't cool with that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Jest want ya to realize that yer not only responsible of yer own damn life but that yer responsible of his too. So stop being a damn selfish bitch and take care of ya cuz if ya die he dies and I ain't accepting that."

I nodded. "I promise, I'll be more careful."

"Good," Merle crossed his arms on his chest, and jerked his head toward the door. "Now go, little brother is waitin for ya."

I opened the door, and a bright white light blinded me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was in an hospital bed, I turned my head slightly and saw Daryl asleep in the plastic hospital chair.

"Hey..." I croaked.

Daryl jumped from his chair. "Ele?" He looked at me, and all the worry drained when he saw my open eyes. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Oh sweetheart yer back, I love ya." He kissed my forehead before gently pecking my lips, "I love ya so much." He pressed the button to call the nurses. "We have a son Ele, he is beautiful, a real little angel, jest like ya."

Less than a minute later dean came in, checked my vitals and apparently I would be just fine.

He explained me that they had to replace a valve and repair the other, that my heart should be good now. He also told me that I actually died for one minute and 18 seconds, and added I would have a four inches' scar in between my breasts, Daryl called it my badge of honour.

"How are you?" I asked Daryl, once Dean was gone.

"I'm fine now that ya came back to me." He pulled his chair closer, and rested his forehead against mine. "When I found out about yer heart, Ele it was like my own heart stopped too...I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think...I can't ever feel this dread again."

"I'm sorry for everything, I'll be more careful from now on I swear, I'll take care of me as if I was taking care of you. But what about your stabbing wound? How are you Daryl? I need to know."

Daryl stood up, and pulled his shirt up revealing two bandages on each side of his chest. "Ya'll have three more scars to kiss every night" he said with a cheeky smile.

"I love kissing your scars."

"And I love ya kissing them." He sat back. "Believe me sweetheart, it will take more than getting stabbed to take me away from ya. I promised to be with ya forever and that's what I'll do."

"How is Tommy?"

Daryl shrugged, "the kid was in shock but he was sure ya would pull through. I stayed here all the time so he stayed with Rick. He is at school right now but he will be here in a couple of hours."

"How long I have been out?"

"Five days"

"I want to see our son."

Daryl smiled. "He is so beautiful Ele, you...no _**WE **_did an awesome job there."

I chuckled, he was so proud. "I really want to see him Daryl please."

"Jest...Jest wait a minute I need to see with Dean."

Daryl came back with a wheelchair and a nurse. "Dean said it's ok as long as you don't walk and keep your IV."

The nurse came to help me in the wheelchair.

"No, it's okay I got it" Said Daryl, slipping his arms under me.

"Don't be silly Daryl let her help me; we don't want you to pull your stitches."

"No Ele, I got ya and I'm fine."

I sighed but didn't argue, I knew better than argue with him when he had this determined look on his face.

He wheeled to the end of the corridor, where Dean was waiting.

The baby was in an incubator in the middle of the room, he looked so tiny and fragile there. I slid my hand in the glove and gently rubbed his tiny leg.

"He is so small..." I whispered.

"Yes, but he is strong Leny, that kid is yours for sure, I never saw a baby fight that much to be alive" replied Dean. "And look at his chart; you won't believe how fast he is progressing. He put 300 grams in 4 days! If he keeps going like that he could be out of the incubator in two to three days."

Daryl kissed the top of my head. "He got that from you, you're a real fighter."

I chuckled, and reached for his hand. "Nah he is a Dixon and Dixon's are survivors, nothing can take them down...Not even Armageddon."

"What did you say? "Asked Daryl, kneeling beside me.

"I said that Dixon's are survivors, nothing can take them down...Not even Armageddon."

"How... My Grams used to say that. Did I ever tell you that?"

I shrugged, "Maybe..." Maybe my Merle dream had been more than a dream after all.

"Have you picked up a name?" Dean asked.

I nodded. Y"es we picked the named a few weeks ago." I looked at the baby squeezing Daryl's hand.

"Alexander" Said Daryl. "We didn't really figure the middle name yet."

"Actually I think I have." I didn't know if it had been a dream or my subconscious mind expressing what it could hear happening in the room or if it had really been an experience I couldn't scientifically explain because I had been dead for a few minutes. But it didn't really matter, all in all, I knew is that Merle, real or fictitious, has been right. Daryl and I were one and the same. "Our son name is Alexander Merle Dixon."


	22. Epilogue

**A.N:**

Hey guys this is the epilogue, the finality of my first ever Walking Dead Story. I want to thank the people who stayed with me until the end. I appreciate it very much. I am also in the process to write another story….I am still trying to figure out some of the couples.

I hope this epilogue will give you closure.

Steffy 2106

**Epilogue - 5 years later:**

Daryl and I were sitting under the porch, looking at Alexander playing with Judith and Sophia in the garden, while Tommy and Carl were out with their girlfriends...It was so hard to wrap my head around the fact that my baby brother had just turned 18.

We were on babysitting duty as Rick and Carol requested some alone time. I didn't see it coming, but they got married 5 months ago and I was glad they found each other.

"I think they're going to get married one day" said Daryl pointing at Alexander and Judith, before pulling me toward him so I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Rick would be ecstatic. I am sure he wouldn't mind his daughter marrying a Dixon."

Sophia fell and started to cry.

I started to stand, but Daryl stopped me. "It's okay, let me take care of that."

"Come to daddy baby" he said kneeling down, and Sophia ran in his arms.

Sophia was not our biological daughter, but we loved her just as if she was. She was one of the orphans that the zombie apocalypse created. She had been brought to the hospital two years ago when she wasn't even a year old, weirdly enough she had the same eyes than I did and I knew Daryl would love a little girl. I had been right; as soon as he saw her, he fell in love with this little girl just like I had.

"Ya wanna daddy to give ya a magic kiss to make ya all better?"

Sophia sniffed loudly, and nodded.

Daryl kissed her knee. "Better?"

She smiled. "Love you daddy."

Daryl laughed. "I love ya to the moon and back baby girl."

Sophia when back to play with the others...Alexander might only be 5 but he was very careful with her and I could see he would be an insanely protective brother, the protective streak was clearly the Dixon trademark, and they were fighting like lions to protect the people they had in their heart.

Daryl sat back beside me.

"You are the best father our kids could ever dream of."

Daryl kissed me. "It's not hard when I get to raise them with their angel of a mother."

I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder again. "You know what I'm grateful for?"

"Last night?"

I blushed. "Yea... well except for that. I'm grateful our babies won't remember the horrible world they were born in, very soon the world would be back to how it used to be."

The bomb our government had been working on, actually worked. I guessed it was fair for the country that started it all to put an end to it. It had been launched two years ago and once the result came positive, a few hundred had been sent everywhere in the world. It was killing walkers on the spot and it was also immunizing people from eve turning. These bombs were not created in factories around the globe. There was still a few walkers roaming here and there but, all in all, the world was almost walker free now.

"I know, I would have never thought that was possible but to be fair I had never thought I would be so happy, I never thought I would find someone so perfect as you, I never thought I would have a little boy that was just so smart and beautiful and a little girl that is a fairy." He turned to look at me. "Yer my miracle Mrs Dixon, never forget that."

I kissed his lips." And you're mine Mr. Dixon, you're my prince charming, and as they say in fairy tales...i intend for us to live "happily ever after" "

He tightened his hold on me and kissed me a bit more deeply as we settled in our own little piece of heaven...our little piece of forever.


End file.
